


Heat Exhaustion

by lillyjax



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Twice being adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyjax/pseuds/lillyjax
Summary: TWICE has just finished their performance for their Fancy comeback but it didn’t go exactly as planned. Dahyun may have worked herself slightly too hard and Sana may have realized how much she was falling for the younger girl. Join TWICE as they slowly go from a idol group to a gay disaster group.





	1. A Hard Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to re upload this chapter since it had some formatting issues I wanted to fix, sadly though the italics went away and I’m too lazy to fix them lol, nothing else changed though

One more song, Dahyun thought to herself, sweat dripping down her face, just one more and I’m good.

Twice was in the middle of performing for their most recent comeback, Fancy. After receiving an overwhelmingly positive amount of feedback, the girls had been singing their songs everywhere from TV shows to live concerts. 

The girls had just finished singing Turn It Up and were waiting for the cheers to die down to start singing their title song, Fancy.

Dahyun was standing right at her spot in front of Chaeyoung and behind Jihyo, the latter of which gave the girl a worried look and mouthed ‘Are you okay?’. Dahyun nodded quickly, hoping that would satisfy their leader’s concern at least until the show was over. Jihyo clearly wasn’t buying it but didn’t have time to question any further as the song had already started, the girls performing their choreography effortlessly.

Dahyun could feel herself losing it on stage. Her motions were getting more and more sloppy as the song went on and she was sure the fan cams would notice it. Hopefully, her fans could defend her and if not the backlash she would face started to make her cringe. Dahyun knew she should’ve saved her energy as to not collapse on stage but she couldn’t risk their performance being ruined. The young rapper fought back her tiredness and gave all the energy she had left into her dancing.

It was finally the last chorus and Dahyun could feel her body breaking down. Her muscles were aching, her heart was pounding, and her head was in so much pain. Essentially, she was in agony but still managed to force out a neutral expression. 

The girls made it through their last chorus and just had to walk into their ending positions, finishing with one last hand motion.

Dahyun walked in between Tzuyu and Nayeon, making sure to keep up with the pace of the song. She could barely control her body since it felt so numb from overworking herself. Dahyun barely finished their last motion and made it into their ending pose.

The crowd erupted into applause and the audience stood up, shouting out to the girls and saying how much they loved them. Dahyun could see the audience standing and their hands moving but she couldn’t hear any of it. She couldn’t hear anything except for the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears. Suddenly, the room started spinning, the crowd began one big blur and her body felt heavy. 

That’s when it happened. Dahyun couldn’t take it anymore, she couldn’t push on any longer. Her right knee buckled underneath her body weight, shortly after her left knee did too. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Dahyun slowly watched the crowd face into blackness. Her arms went limp and she could feel the ground coming closer beneath her. Powerless to stop it, Dahyun accepted her fate and gave into the pain she was feeling. Dahyun's eyes were closed and her body was limp. 

THUD

“DAHYUN!” Sana cried out, quickly running over to the younger girl, “oh my god, guys what do we do!?”

The other Twice members came over to Dahyun's side instantly in an attempt to wake her up. A couple of the medics that were off to the side came running on stage too to see what happened.

“Alright girls back up and give them some space!” Jihyo yelled.

Instantly the other members backed away from Dahyun who was now sprawled out on the floor, her chest rapidly rising and falling. The medics slowly picked up dahyun and tried to talk to her.

“Hey, hey can you hear me?” The one guy asked, “are you awake? Are you conscious?”

After receiving no response, the two medics nodded at each other and slowly but surely carried Dahyun off to the side of the stage. They brought her to a back room where they had a mini first aid station set up just in case something happened. Upon seeing Dahyun passed out and in the medic's arms, the other doctors on sight quickly rushed over and laid her down on the floor. 

Twice was left on stage in shock, not knowing what to do. They were set to leave the stage soon anyways but they had to give an announcement first. Much to their demise, Dahyun was the one who was supposed to deliver it. 

The girls panickedly looked at each other and the crowd was yelling out for Dahyun and wondering what happened.

“ONCE, I know it’s been a crazy night so far and I’m sure you’re all worried about Dahyun. Don’t worry though, she’s tough. She most likely was tired and that caused her to fall,” Jihyo said, hoping to calm the crowd and the members with her leader voice, “anyways we have a special announcement to share with you all. Twice TV is coming back!”

And with that, the panic seemed to disappear from the crowd as they cheered loudly at Jihyo’s announcement.

“I'm sure you’re all very excited and we can’t wait to show you! Thank you all for coming tonight!”

The other girls took that as their cue and they all bowed deeply saying their thank you’s to the audience. The crowd loved it and cheered some more for them. Then, the members all hurriedly rushed off the stage to check on Dahyun’s condition and see how their friend was doing.

The sight the girls were met with was terrifying and worried them deeply. Dahyun was laying on the floor and had medics surrounding her furiously working to regain her consciousness. She had a couple of needles in her arms that were providing her with the fluids she needed to rehydrate. Dahyun’s shirt was off too, as she had overheated and needed to cool down as quickly as possible.

“Oh my god…” muttered out a worried Momo.

“Will she be alright?” Jihyo asked, hoping to receive a positive answer.

One of the main medics stepped forward and addressed the girls. “Yes, she’ll be alright. It appears she overworked herself and was extremely dehydrated. To top it off, she hit the stage pretty roughly causing some minor bruising also leading to the wind getting knocked out of her. I’m sure this all looks scary but trust me, she’ll be okay.”

The girls visibly relaxed at the medics calming words. It set their worries aside for the time being.

While the other girls relaxed for a moment, Sana took this opportunity to observe the younger girl’s body. She knew it was wrong but looking at Dahyun’s body for some reason just felt so right, Sana thought to herself. 

She has the perfect body, Sana thought, I mean her stomach is so nicely toned, she’s giving Momo a run for her money. Plus, her upper body really has improved from all those extra workouts she’s been doing. God….I would kill to see this again.

Sana was practically drooling over Dahyun’s appearance when Jihyo announced, “Thank you for telling us, I appreciate all that you’re doing to help her,” Jihyo turned around towards the girls, “Now I’m sure our little Dubu wouldn’t want us to see her like this so let’s head on back to the dorms okay?”

Everyone silently nodded along and filed out of the room one by one. On the way to their rides however, Nayeon made sure to make a jab at Sana’s obvious attraction to Dahyun’s assets.

“I can’t be the only one that saw Sana drooling right?” started off Nayeon, smirking back towards Sana.

“Oh yeah,” responded Jeongyeon, “I thought her eyes were gonna pop out of her head she was staring so much.”

Chaeyoung budged in, making sure not to spare Sana for all the teasing she makes other members endure, “Seriously, it was like a romance movie! I could’ve sworn they were about to kiss!”

“Hey!” yelled a blushing Sana, “I was not drooling! I was just looking to make sure she was okay...”

Tzuyu shutdown Sana’s excuse, “Sure Sana, you looked at Dahyun like you wanted to sleep with her and it just so happened to be out of worry and concern for her.”

“TZUYU!!!” 

All the girls were now laughing at this point, making sure to tease Sana every now and then. Sana meanwhile tried to hide behind Momo who didn’t bother making fun of her for the time being.

The girls all filed into their respective cars, the younger girls (Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, and Mina) plus Sana occupied one vehicle while the older girls (Jihyo, Momo, Jeongyeon, and Nayeon) got into a separate one. The ride home was silent except for the occasional snore from one of the members who had fallen asleep. Sana, however, didn’t mind as she was staring out the window in deep thought. 

Was I really looking at her that much? I mean… sure but that doesn’t mean anything right? I think all of our members are beautiful so it shouldn’t be any different with Dahyun. Yeah, I just think she looks beautiful as a friend and nothing more…but I do think about her way more than any of my other friends… plus I’ve never imagined doing things with others before, that is unless I'm in love with them. I'm not in love with Dahyun… I’m not in love with Dahyun... I’m seriously not. I was just uh appreciating her workout routine is all… yeah, that’s all.

Sana was too busy thinking about her encounter from earlier to realize that they had arrived back at their dorm. Tzuyu had to basically slap her back into her senses, “Unnie wake up! We’re home and I’m not carrying you back up to your bed again.”

“Awww come on Yoda!” Sana teased, “it was sooooo comfy and the best part was that I didn’t even have to use my legs!”

“Enough you two we gotta get going!” shouted Jihyo from outside who was not in the mood to mess around right now.

Taking the hint, Sana finally unbuckled her seatbelt and shuffled out of the car. She grabbed her bags, thanked the driver, and caught up to her members that were now walking inside. They all went into the dorm together in comfortable silence and made their way to their respective bedrooms. 

The two youngest members said a quick goodbye before retiring to their room together. Next, Jeongyeon and Momo said goodnight and went to their shared room together. This left only Jihyo, Nayeon, Mina, and Sana in their room. 

“Alright well I’m going to get some sleep and the rest of you should too,” stated Jihyo in her mother's voice, “Goodnight girls.”

“Goodnight, I’m getting some sleep too,” said Nayeon before getting underneath her covers and getting comfy.

“I still have to take off my makeup I’ll be right back,” said Sana who quickly left the room so her leader wouldn’t ask any questions. Truth be told, Sana didn’t actually intend to take her makeup off, instead, she wandered off onto the back porch to get some fresh air and think to herself.

“What am I going to do….” whispered Sana to herself.

“Yeah what are you gonna do,” commented Mina who had followed Sana out, knowing her well enough to realize that she never forgets to take her makeup off and most likely was out thinking to herself yet again.

“Ah, Mina.. you know me too well. This spot used to be so peaceful until you discovered me out here that one night.”

“My deepest apologies for being a good friend and coming out to check on you. Speaking of which…. Are you okay? You’ve seemed a little off since earlier today.”

Sana shifted in her spot on the steps and looked up towards the night sky. It always had this crazy ability to calm her in even the darkest of times. Taking a deep breath, Sana turned to her friend and gave the move honest answer that she could.

“I-I…..I don’t know to be honest. I’ve been thinking a lot about earlier...when we saw Dahyun.”

“Oh, Sana sweetie… you’re worried about our little Dahyunnie? Trust me she’ll be alright.”

“No…..I mean yes I'm sure she’ll be okay it’s just..” Sana sighed deeply and brushed her hair back with one hand, “Mina...I think there’s something different between Dahyun and I..”

“What do you mean?” questioned Mina who had a feeling about what Sana was gonna say next. She wasn’t exactly the slickest when it came to her feelings. Sure, the other girls may not have noticed anything but after knowing Sana for so long, it became easy to read her. She wore her feelings on her arm and you could know what she was thinking with a single glance. 

“I mean...Mina..” Sana looked up at Mina, afraid of what she may think, “I think that I..uhh... I like Dahyun...and, not as a friend... As more than a friend...as more than just a close friend..as more than family.”

Sana took a long pause before finally saying,

“Mina, I think I’m in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed!


	2. Panic And Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here’s chapter two! Sorry I think it’s shorter than the first chapter but if I kept on going it would’ve been insanely long (for what I’m planning at least) and I decided to split it up into two chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“Mina, I think I’m in love,” Sana said after gaining some courage to confess her feelings to her friend. She honestly impressed herself with that. She could barely come to terms with her feelings herself let alone say them out loud to someone else.

Mina chuckled before turning to her bandmate, “I know Sana, you aren’t exactly the most discreet when it comes to your feelings.”

Mina immediately saw the panic on her friend’s face and continued to clarify what she meant, “Obviously the other girls have no idea but I’ve known you for many years Sana, you forget this a lot. I can read you much better than any of the others can because they're too busy caught up in their own worlds. I, on the other hand, have tons of free time since I don’t talk much and have slowly pieced together your actions and words.”

Sana was taken aback at first but then realized that her friend doesn’t talk that much. She’s usually the quiet and shy one who just observes others so it did make sense that she had a feeling. Plus, she’s close with Sana so it really must have become easy to understand what she was thinking at all times.

Sana looked up at the stars in search of guidance. How could she possibly tell the other members or even Dahyun for that matter? Should she just wait for this to pass? What if it doesn’t pass? Will it ruin her relationships with the other members? Is this all some stupid teenage dream that she needs to grow out of?

Mina saw the girl looking up at the stars and almost laughed but managed to catch herself, “You hoping for an answer from above? I can assure you that no one is gonna come falling from the heavens to answer your questions and give you the most amazing advice you’ve ever heard,” Mina stopped and placed her hand on top of Sana’s, “But you should know that I’m here and I can try to help you out as best I can. I’m not upset with this news I swear, I honestly think it’s adorable and seeing you get so worked up about it shows me that you care deeply about our little Dubu.”

Sana took this as an opportunity to respond to her friend’s comforting words, “Yeah I guess I do care about her a lot ...thank you, Mina. I know I was complaining earlier about you coming out here and ‘disturbing my peace’ but it is quite nice to tell someone about these feelings. I don’t know what I was expecting you to say but thank you for being supportive.”

Sana gave her buddy a warm smile before continuing.

“I’m just not sure of what to do next, you know? Do I tell the other members? Do I tell Dahyun? How can I be sure of my feelings? What if this is just a phase?”

Mina took a minute to answer as she was in the same position as Sana in a way. She had the same predicament with Momo a while back which, funnily enough, was still going on to this day. 

“Sana, I honestly have no idea either,” Mina started, “I’m in the same position as you.”

This caught the bubbly girl’s attention as she was now facing Mina completely, eager to hear her continue with her story.

“I’m not sure if you have noticed but I’ve been feeling the same way about Momo for a while now. To be honest, I thought it was just a phase at first but after a while, I realized that it wasn’t a phase and this feeling isn’t going away anytime soon. This is the first time I’m telling someone, I’ve been mostly keeping it in out of fear of how the members would react but… this seems like a fitting time to tell you.”

Sana was shocked, she never expected Mina to fall for someone so close to them, hell she didn’t expect mina to fall for a  ** _girl_ ** . Out of everyone in the group, Mina seemed like such a straight girl that it baffled Sana how much she could deal with TWICE’s constant kisses and affection. Now though, it all made sense. The two had been spending a considerable amount of time together alone recently, Sana had noted, and Mina must’ve been loving all the extra attention from Momo. 

“Woah….” Sana said to herself more than anyone, “I always thought you were one of the straightest out of us but…. I can’t blame you, Momo is a real hottie.”

Mina immediately hit Sana on top of the head while the Osaka girl let out a chuckle and playfully shoved Mina away from her. Regaining her composure, Sana continued with her conversation.

“Ow! Okay, I’m sorry...not really but.. Have you talked to Momo or at least hinted anything to her? I mean do you know if she’s gay or if she’s interested in anyone? Mina, how do you handle being in love with one of your closest friends? How are we gonna survive this?”

Mina thought carefully about each of the girl’s questions and slowly answered them, “Well no i haven’t talked to Momo about it duh...no I don’t know if she’s gay and no I haven’t hinted anything...no I haven’t asked if she’s interested in anyone I’m afraid of what she’ll say...I truly don’t know how I’ve survived this long and…”

Mina now turned to face Sana and comfortingly put her head on the blonde’s shoulder, “We’ll survive this together. You and I have each other to talk to and the bonus is that you can talk to Momo and I can talk to Dahyun. We can be each other's spies!”

The girl’s sudden enthusiasm surprised Sana but she just chuckled and nodded along, happy to have another person who can relate to her situation and help her figure out what to do next. The two shared a quick hug before standing up.

“We should head back inside before Jihyo comes out here and rips our heads off from our bodies for being up at this hour.”

Sana quickly pulled out her phone and checked the time to see what Mina was talking about.  _ Shit!  _ Sana thought to herself,  _ It’s already 2 am! How did this even happen? Ughh I’m gonna be exhausted tomorrow ...or I guess today? Who cares, I need sleep!  _

The pair quietly opened the door and tiptoed into their beds after saying a nonverbal goodnight to each other. Sana cuddled up under her sheets while Mina curled up into a ball up by her pillow. The blonde girl sighed before closing her eyes and trying to catch some sleep so she wouldn’t be completely exhausted the next day.

Sana awoke to the wonderful smell of fresh pancakes and eggs in the kitchen. It had been a while since one of the girls had decided to make breakfast for the group so it surprised Sana at first. Then she realized that it was only just yesterday when their little Dahyun had passed out on stage so most likely one of the older girls wanted to help put the girls at ease. 

The young Japanese stretched out in her bed and yawned softly. Taking a look around the room, she noticed a certain leader was missing from her bed.

_ Ah, Jihyo is making us breakfast… she really is a mom. _

Sana carefully removed the blankets from on top of her and tiptoed out of the room, carefully so she wouldn’t wake any of the other sleeping girls in the room. She then made her way down the hall and into the kitchen.

“Morning Sana!” said a cheerful Jihyo, “I think the others are all still asleep so be quiet.”

“Morning Jihyo,” responded Sana as she sat down at the kitchen counter, “when will breakfast be done?”

“Soon, be patient thought I won’t let you eat all of this food before the girls even wake up!”

“Awwwww come on, pleaseeeeeeeee they’ll never know if I just sneak one bite.”

Jihyo chuckled before responding, “Oh shut up you big goofball.”

Sana sighed before getting up to get some water from the fridge. She opened the door and noticed one of Dahyun’s signature post-it notes on a container.  _ Of course, Dahyun would have food in here labeled just for her…. Speaking of which, I wonder if she came home last night. _

“Hey, Jihyo?”

“Yeah Sana?” said Jihyo as she flipped a pancake over.

“Did Dahyun end up coming home last night?”

“I don’t know, you tell me since you were up so late with Mina anyways.”

Sana gasped jokingly before saying, “You found out about that?!”

“Please what kind of leader would I be if I didn’t know where you guys were all that time!”

The pair chuckled a bit before Jihyo continued, “Actually though, she came home pretty late last night… or I guess this morning. Around 4 am-ish I heard someone at the door and I was about to yell at our stupid manager for getting locked out again but it was just Dahyun on the other side. Apparently, she forgot her key at the concert venue with one of our managers and couldn’t get in contact with them. Anyways, she seemed okay last night just a little shaken up. I asked her what happened and the doctors just said she overworked herself and the heat didn’t help her at all either.”

“It’s good to know she’s all right…. I was seriously concerned about her.”

“I could tell Sana, you’re not exactly the sneakiest when it comes to your feelings. Actually, come to think of it, I wanted to ask you a question about last night.”

Sana felt her eyes go wide and she nearly choked on her water. She looked up at Jihyo who was too busy cooking to make eye contact with her, thank god. 

_ Oh god, she knows about my crush on Dahyun I swear she does! She always knows everything it’s like magic! I mean she is our leader after all but still, it isn’t fair. Oh god, she’s gonna yell at me. Please don’t be mad... Please don’t be mad… Please don’t be- _

“What were you and Mina up to last night?”

_ Huh ...? _

“Oh well…. She and I were just talking about Dahyun... I was extremely nervous about her wellbeing.”

_ Technically, that’s the truth just not the uh whole truth….. _

“Okay that’s fine, I just wanted to make sure you two were alright.”

“Thanks, Jihyo…”

“No problem Sana!” Jihyo finished up making her last pancake and slid it onto a plate, “Now do me a favor and go wake up the other girls. Well actually go check on our little Dubu first, the others can wait.”

Sana nodded before getting up from her spot and making her way down the hall. She reached to the youngest girls room. Knocking on the door lightly, she made her way inside.

“Hey guys,” Sana began softly, “breakfast is ready.”

Chaeyoung stirred around in her bed a bit before grumbling and standing up rather suddenly. Sana heard her mumble something about not letting Momo eat her pancakes again before she left the room in search of food. Tzuyu on the other hand just sunk into her pillow more. Sana chuckled to herself before approaching the maknae and giving her a slight shake.

“Come on Yoda, time to get up.”

Tzuyu lazily shoved the older girl’s hand off of her shoulder before turning to face the other direction. “Ughhhhhh… no, I wanna sleep forever..”

“Sorry sweetie but that’s not how this works,” Sana grabbed the girl’s blanket before starting again, “now get out of bed before I rip this blanket off of you.”

At this, Tzuyu groaned loudly and then sat up in her bed. She gave Sana a death glare and mouthed ‘I hate you so much right now’ before sliding off of the bed and going to grab some breakfast.

This only left one girl in the room. 

_ Dahyun _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any feed back I’d love to hear it, I’ll see y’all later


	3. A Fun Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I updated this so soon but I kinda had it already half typed up with the second chapter so I just decided to finish it up and upload it. I hope you’re enjoying this story so far!

The blonde-haired girl made her way over to the younger girl’s bed.  _ Man, she really does look beautiful when she’s sleeping… does this make me creepy? Nah, she’d say the same about me when I’m sleeping. I hope at least. Anyways, she looks so comfy and peaceful I don’t want to disturb her ...Jihyo will yell at me though...I could just take a few extra minutes...Yeah. _

“Dahyunnie…..time to get up.”

The girl grumbled beneath her covers and just sunk into the bed more.  _ Cute… _

“Come on Dubu, you gotta get up. You know how Momo gets when she smells pancakes… she’s going to eat all of them before we all even sit down.”

“Hmmm, I don’t care enough to get out of bed,” responded a sleepy Dahyun, “I’ll just skip breakfast, I need the extra sleep.”

Sana scoffed at this and slowly pulled the blankets off of Dahyun’s face to reveal a sleepy baby, “Aww look at you, you baby! Now get up off of the bed before I pick you up and carry you into the kitchen!”

“Pffttt, I’d like to see you try.”

At this, Sana got a mischievous grin on her face and put her hands underneath of Dahyun’s cocoon of blankets. She rolled the girl further up her arms so that she could easily scoop her up off the bed. In one swift motion, she lifted the brown-haired girl and spun her around.

“Ahh! Sana-yah! I was kidding, put me down right now!”

The pair was now laughing in the room together, simply enjoying each other’s company. Sana carefully placed the other girl on the ground who had the most adorable bed head she’s ever seen. It was impressive how someone who had just woken up managed to look both cute and beautiful at the same time. Their moment, however, was interrupted shortly after when Jihyo slammed the door open.

“Sana! You better not have hurt our Dahyun! Now get out here you two, Momo just woke up and you know how she gets about food,” the leader turned her head to notice the commotion going on in the kitchen, “Hey! No! Nayeon get your hands off of my orange juice! Tzuyu is that-is that A FORK?! Are you threatening Chaeyoung?! Oh my god, what has gotten into you guys!”

Quickly, Jihyo jogged towards the kitchen and left the two girls alone once again. Sana felt her face slightly heating up after Jihyo walking in on them…..doing whatever that was. Dahyun cleared her throat before turning to face Sana and extending her hand towards the older girl.

“Care to join me for breakfast, love?”

Sana managed to prevent a blush from forming on her face, “My you are quite the charmer, aren't you? I would be honored to join you.”

The duo walked into the kitchen holding hands to see the mess that had occurred. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were after each other’s throats because apparently, Nayeon had ‘ruined the other member’s life by stealing her pancake’. Tzuyu was being held back by Jihyo since she was going after their precious Chaeyoung who spilled the syrup. Momo was too busy shoveling her face full of food to care about any of the other members. This just left Mina who was sitting far away from all the chaos, silently enjoying her breakfast alone. 

“Hey, guys….”

“DAHYUN!”

All the girls had stopped their fighting to turn and look at the small girl who had now entered the kitchen. They all ran over and bombarded the rapper with questions curious as to when she got back and how she was. After being crushed with hugs and affection, she went to get some breakfast and sit down at the table with all the other girls.

“So I’m sure you’re all curious about what happened yesterday,” the brown-haired girl began, the group now eagerly nodding and stuffing their faces with pancakes, “the doctors didn’t say what specifically it was since it didn’t seem at all that serious. I overworked myself just a little bit and forgot to drink enough water. Plus, I’m pretty certain I forgot to eat lunch and it was outrageously hot out. It just all built up and hit me at once.”

Nayeon finished her bite of food before commenting, “Dahyun you should’ve told us you weren’t feeling well, we would’ve done something to help you.”

“Yeah Dubu,” Jeongyeon agreed, “We care about you and seeing you pass out like that was terrifying. Please in the future tell someone, anyone.”

All the other girls nodded and added a ‘yeah’ or ‘yes’.

Dahyun took a sip of her orange juice, “I’m sorry Unnies, I really am. I didn’t think it would be that bad. I promise in the future I’ll tell someone okay? Anyways, the doctor said I should stay away from any intense physical activities or heat for the next couple of days just to be safe. Also, I should hydrate more these next few days.”

The group all nodded along, noting that Dahyun had a more serious and saddened tone when talking about her incident. It hurt Sana especially to see how much Dahyun hated to ruin the mood for everyone. She shouldn’t be blaming herself for something that isn’t even her fault. 

Everyone continued eating their breakfast together and made small talk here and there. Sana didn’t fail to notice how Mina sat right next to Momo and even fed her a part of her pancake.  _ She really is whipped, isn’t she? _ She would be sure to tease the ballerina about this later but her thought process was interrupted by Jihyo’s cell phone ringing. The leader quickly grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

“Sorry girls, it’s JYP gotta go take this call.”

No one paid any mind to the sudden phone call, it most likely had to do with Dahyun and how she was doing. It became quite common for Jihyo to receive phone calls from their CEO since their managers always took too long to respond. Jihyo, however, was very prompt and straight to the point.

“ _ Jihyo, are you there with the girls?” _

“Yes, they are all here. Is there something you need? I can be over in about 5 minutes.”

“ _ Oh no no no! I admire your dedication but I am calling to inform you that I got you all tickets for the fair. I thought you’d enjoy a fun activity while you’re on break. Talk to your manager to get your tickets. Enjoy yourselves!” _

“Thank you so much! I am sure the girls will be extremely grateful.”

This caught the attention of the others. They all turned to potentially hear a part of Jihyo’s phone conversation. 

“ _ Goodbye Jihyo.” _

“Goodbye.”

“What are we going to be ‘extremely grateful’ about?” Momo questioned, adding air quotes around the words extremely and grateful.

“JYP got us tickets for the fair today!”

All the girls got up and started cheering, it was going to be a great day now. Mina couldn’t wait to spend her day around Momo. Rides with her were always the most fun because she could pretend to be terrified as an excuse to hold her hand. Sana couldn’t wait either, a day to walk around with Dahyun, enjoy the sun, run around-  _ Oh wait… she can’t go with us. Doctor’s orders... _

“Jihyo sorry to ruin the mood but, Dahyun can’t go. It’s gotten hotter out and all that physical activity could be bad for our sweet little Dubu.”

“Oh you’re right Sana,” commented Nayeon, “I guess you’ll have to stay back home with her, sorry not sorry!” The older girl sprung up from her seat, washed her plate, and ran back towards the hallway. “I don’t know about you girls but I’m not sitting in the middle seat!”

“You sneaky little bi-”

“Jeongyeon! Language!”

The girl scoffed at Momo, “Sorry mom, but you’re a fool to think I’m letting Nayeon get off the hook that easily!”

“Hey, I’m not sitting in the middle either!” With that, Momo and Jeongyeon ran to was their plates, following Nayeon’s lead, and go get ready for the day’s activities.

“Those girls…” started Mina before calmly getting up to clean her plate as well, “Well, I’m going to get ready.”

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu got up too and made their way back into the room. The only people left in the kitchen now were Dahyun, Sana, and Jihyo.

“Sana unnie, you know you don’t have to stay back with me right? I don’t want to ruin your day off.”

“No no,” Sana began, “I think it could be fun spending the day here with you. Plus, I can make sure you’re healthy and well-fed.”

Jihyo sighed before turning to face the Japanese girl, “Seriously Sana, don’t let Nayeon pressure you into staying back here. She was only messing with you. If anything, I should be the one to stay back with her seeing as I’m the leader and all.”

“Jihyo trust me, I want to stay back here. Plus, I’d rather not go out into all the heat and I may or may not be afraid of fair rides but you have no proof of me saying that!”

The leader laughed before starting to put the dishes away, “Alright well you two should still go and get changed, I’ll take care of this stuff. We’ll see you two later okay?”

“Okay!” the pair replied in unison, going back into their respective rooms to get changed for the day.

Within a matter of ten minutes, the group all got changed and ready for the day. Jihyo managed to somehow clean up the mess from breakfast alongside getting ready on time.  _ She seriously has magic powers,  _ Sana thought,  _ that shouldn’t even be possible.  _ The girls all filed into the hallway by the door.

“Okay you two,” said Chaeyoung, “have fun here! Don’t hesitate to call us!”

Mina gave Sana a knowing glance before saying a quick goodbye as well, “We’ll miss you two, make sure to take care of each other okay? Don’t let our Dahyun get hurt again Sana, or else these two will kill you,” Mina gestured towards Chaeyoung and Tzuyu who nodded in agreement.

“I love that you guys want to say goodbye but we seriously need to get going!” commanded Jihyo in her ‘leader voice’, “Let’s go!”

The girls all said one final goodbye before leaving the dorm. Now, only Dahyun and Sana were left to enjoy the day together..alone. Sana’s decision was now starting to sink in.

_ Oh god...I’m alone..with Dahyun...who I am madly in love with! She knows something is up, I never turn down a chance to have fun! I mean.. This is fun but you know what I mean! Speaking of which, what are we going to do today? I haven’t even thought about this at all. Oh boy it’s gonna be quite the day, isn’t it? _

“Sana? You okay?” 

The older girl turned to see her younger friend’s worried expression. A smile formed on the blonde’s face as she saw how much her little buddy cared.  _ She’s too good for this world... _

“Yeah, I’m just thinking about what in the world we are going to do today..”

The pair walked back into the kitchen area and finished cleaning up whatever Jihyo didn’t have time to clean. Sana then strolled over to the couch and plopped right down in the center. She grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and flicked through the channels in search of something to watch. In the meantime, Dahyun went to fetch some blankets from the closet so that the duo wouldn’t be cold sitting on the couch. 

“How would you feel about watching a movie Dahyun?”

“Hmmm... depends on what it is,” Dahyun said as she plopped a blanket down next to Sana, “here this is for you. I’ll be making some popcorn and getting us waters. Want anything else?”

“No, I’m good with that. It’s kind of ironic, I’m supposed to be taking care of you but here you are, taking care of everything.”

“Part of my charm,” the younger girl responded, adding a wink at the end before walking into the kitchen.

_ That girl will be the death of me I swear… anyways what would Dahyun like to watch? Hmmm, there’s High School Musical, a classic...Titanic, that’s a pretty good one…..oh hey look at that, Star Wars, Tzuyu would love that...hmmm _

Sana flipped through the movie options and Dahyun came back in holding a bowl of popcorn. “Here’s the popcorn andddddd….” Dahyun looked around for a second before realizing her mistake, “Oh dang it I only brought one blanket out from the closet let me go get-”

“No!” Sana practically yelled, cutting Dahyun off and receiving an amused look in the process. She felt her face heating up as she tried to explain herself, “I mean uhh... Do whatever you want, I just wanted to...uhm I wanted to share a blanket...with you of course, uh yeah… Only if you want to of course..”

_ Nice going Sana! She must think you’re oh so romantic! _

The brown-haired girl chuckled before she sat down and placed the blanket over top of the two of them, “If you wanted to share a blanket you could’ve just asked. I don’t mind, it keeps me warmer anyway.” Dahyun turned to look at the girl next to her who was currently trying to hide in her hair. She pushed back Sana’s hair behind her hair, “Hey are you alright? You’ve been acting a bit strange since yesterday.”

“Yeah..just a bit tired after the show is all and- wait hey! I’m supposed to be taking care of you! Not the other way around!” Sana groaned at the younger girl’s kindness, “Anyways what movie do you want to watch? I saw Titanic on one of these channels, which I know you love that movie.”

Dahyun immediately perked up upon hearing Titanic, “Oh I love that movie! Can we watch it? Please, Sana please, please? Can we please? I really want to! Can we remake that one scene where Jack holds Rose? I call being Rose! Please, Sanaaaaaaa!”

“Alright alright!” laughed Sana, “I never said we couldn’t watch it.”

“Yay!!”

Dahyun hugged Sana out of excitement and almost spilled the popcorn in the process. Luckily, Sana caught the bowl before it could tip over and ended up placing it on the coffee table in front of them to prevent any further accidents. Dahyun mumbled a small ‘sorry’ before releasing her hold on the older girl. Sana grabbed Dahyun’s hand under the blanket and gave it a small squeeze. The younger girl hummed in response and cuddled into the blonde’s side as the movie started playing on the screen.

_ God help me make it through this movie without combusting….. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to give me feedback I love to read what you have to say! I’ll see y’all later. Peace


	4. The Ice Is Melting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems all over the place! I wanted to mess around with changing the perspectives so you could start to see each relationship grow in it’s own way... if that makes any sense. I added lines so it’s easier to tell when the story is jumping around. Also sorry if this chapter is complete trash, I barely even checked it before uploading it cause I just wanted to update this story so bad lol hope you enjoy

“Oooooo!! Look at the giant drop tower!” yelled an excited Chaeyoung, “I can’t wait to go on it!”

“Let’s hope you’re tall enough..” muttered Jeongyeon who received a smack on the head from Nayeon shortly after, “Ouch! What was that for?!”

“Leave Chae alone! Let’s just have fun today, no more fighting.”

Jihyo smiled to herself thankful that all those years of scolding the girls for being too harsh on each other finally seemed to be working. “Hey I love you and all but being the leader is my job. Speaking of which, here are everyone’s tickets. Remember, you never go anywhere alone we all go by the buddy system. If you do get split up, text or call the group immediately and we’ll go full lockdown mode.”

The girls laughed at Jihyo’s sentiment, it was funny how much she cared for them. Sometimes, however, it could be a little much but it came from a place of love so it didn’t matter all that much. “Since we have an uneven number, I’ll be traveling around with the managers today. I quite enjoy their company.”

Momo made a gagging noise before turning to Mina and whispering in her ear, “She’s a fifty-year-old at heart, I swear!” Mina had to cough back a laugh so no one would notice Momo’s ‘helpful comment’.

The group had received all their tickets and went to divide up into pairs. Jeongyeon and Nayeon opted to walk around together naturally, as the two unofficial parents on the group (besides Jihyo who was more like a god anyways) it made sense that they wanted to stick together. Momo and Chaeyoung made eye contact before running over to Mina at the same time.

“Mina! Go around the park with me!” Chaeyoung yelled while being pushed back by Momo’s elbow, “No No! Minari wants to walk with me, her FAVORITE!”

The shorter girl stuck her tongue out, “Fine, Tzuyu is my favorite anyways.”

“Great..” mumbled the tall maknae, “I get to be with Miss Hyper all day today, I simply cannot wait.” She silently mouthed a ‘help me’ to Mina in hopes of switching partners but was only given an ‘I’m sorry’ in return before the two disappeared into the crowd.

“Awwww, Tzu Tzu! You don’t hate me thatttt much!” Silence followed the Cub’s teasing sentence, 

“Tzuyu?” More silence…

“Tzuyu are you seriously upset that I’m your partner because I can-”

The Taiwanese girl laughed before grabbing the small girl in a big hug, “I was just joking Chae! I’m thrilled you're my partner for today I just could never admit it in front of the older girls..” Tzuyu took a quick look behind them before whispering into Chaeyoung’s ear, “they’d never stop teasing me for it and I can simply not handle that.”

Chaeyoung laughed understanding the situation,  _ I love those girls but Tzuyu’s right... Their teasing can be entirely too much sometimes. I’m glad she’s not mad though, I couldn’t handle her seriously being mad at me...anyways I can’t wait to enjoy the day! I wonder what she wants to do...oh maybe I should actually ASK her.. That’d be a good idea. _

“Sooooooo,” Chaeyoung began, “what do you want to do first?”

Tzuyu hummed in response, taking a thoughtful look around the park as if her life depended on which ride she chose. “I was hoping you’d ask what I wanted to do because I have a fantastic idea,” the girl laughed which made Chaeyoung raise her eyebrows in suspicion. 

“Which is?”

“It wouldn’t be fun if I explained it now would it?” the younger girl replied playfully, “Now come on! We don’t have all day!”

Tzuyu grabbed Chaeyoung’s hand and yanked her through the crowd of people.  _ We technically do have all day but… she seems so excited and I’ll be damned if I’m the one who crushes her spirits. Let’s do this thing! _

* * *

“Do you think Sana and Dahyun are okay at home?”

“Mina that must be at least the fifteenth time you asked! I told you they’re fine. You should be focusing on having fun today! It is our day off after all. Well I mean we do have several WEEKS off but today we have something planned and I’ll be damned if you waste it worrying about those two dorks.”

“Momo, language!” Mina gave the other girl a light smack on the head for being so careless, “You’re forgetting we’re in public! I guess you’re right though, I should be enjoying today.” The ballerina took out a map from her back pocket and unfolded it to reveal a huge amusement park, “Now let’s see here ...where do you want to go first?”

“Hmmm,” started Momo who now had grabbed the map from the younger girl, “How about the food court? I hear they have horribly bad food here and I can’t wait to stuff my face!”

“Ughh seriously I swear all you do is eat...remind me again how you still have abs? I’m jealous.”

This caught the older girl’s attention, she stopped walking altogether and faced Mina straight on, “Ohhhh so little Minari likes what she sees huh?” Momo said while lifting her shirt up slightly to reveal her toned stomach, “I always wondered why you loved to hang out with me so much...I guess the truth comes out eventually.”

Mina was taken aback by the girl’s sudden motions and felt her face starting to heat up, “No I-I-I don’t...I don’t hang out with you cause of your abs I- why am I even explaining myself to you I- ugh you’re ridiculous Momo!” Mina started walking again trying to hide her blush so she wouldn’t get teased for this later or, god forbid, Momo suspect something is up with her.  _ I swear I am not letting Momo find out about my crush on her over some stupid joke about her abs…..although I have to admit, they’ve gotten much more toned this past couple of weeks... Not that I’ve been looking or anything.  _

Momo ran ahead to catch up with her again, laughing all the way, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! I know you’re just deeply in love wi- Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me with the map! I’ll stop I swear! Mina pleasee!!” 

The pair were now laughing together just simply enjoying each other’s company for a few moments before talking about their plans for the day ahead. “So Momo, how about we head towards the roller coasters first?”

Momo was baffled by the other girl’s suggestion, “I thought you hated roller coasters!! Last time I tried to take you on one, you bit me!”

“I’m not apologizing for that, you should have listened to me the first time!”

“Look! I have a little scar on my hand because of that!” Momo raised her hand to her face so Mina could see it. Mina suddenly grabbed her hand, kissed the scar, and intertwined their fingers so they were walking together hand in hand. 

“Alright I’m sorry about the scar but...a lot has changed Momoring...I may or may not have become a roller coaster enthusiast over the holidays but that’s beside the point, we’re burning daylight here! Let’s go before the lines get too long for us to handle.”

The dancer had to slightly regain her composure after Mina’s prince-like actions,  _ Damn, she’s gotten smoother too... I swear this girl will be the death of me one day ...not that she needs to know that… huh, she’s still holding my hand… is it weird that I like this? Ugh, Momo get yourself together and just enjoy the day with your bestie. _

The two walked off together towards the roller coasters in search of a good time, both not wanting to let go of the other’s hand. 

* * *

“Okay Bun, let’s see what’s on the agenda for today,” Jeongyeon started, squeezing the older’s hand to grab her attention. 

“I don’t care, whatever you want to do I’m happy with Jeongie,” Nayeon turned towards Jeongyeon and gave her a sweet smile before looking back at the crow in front of them.

“You know Momo is right, you really do have a soft spot for me Nayeon.”

“Yeah?” Nayeon began with a slight chuckle, “It won’t last for long if you keep up that attitude.”

“Hey! You- wait did you just admit to having a soft spot for me?! Nayeon!”

“Don’t question it Jeongyeon!”

They made their way over to a bench to sit down and properly discuss today’s activities. Nayeon unzipped her bag, bringing a map out and placing it in Jeongyeon’s lap. “Here’s the map. I say we decide on an area that has the most rides and the least amount of people so we can get the most in and enjoy the day.”

“Sounds like a plan, now the real question issssss…” Jeongyeon brought one finger up over the map and searched the paper trying to select the best possible location for the pair to devote their day, “where exactly are we going to go to?”

The two silently looked over the map over and over again praying that one time the perfect section will appear out of thin air.  _ I want this to be a good day for Jeongyeon ...maybe I could just suggest an area that would suit her most and pretend I wanted that so she’ll have no choice but to agree with me! Perfect plan! Now..what does she like...hmm I know she loves little kiddie rides but I’ll be damned if I spend the day riding the carousel... She also loves those drop towers but I know Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are headed there and I want this to be special….. _

“Hello? Did you hear what I said?” Jeongyeon questioned, pulling Nayeon out of her thoughts.

“H-Huh?”

“Ugh you weren’t listening...what I said was that we should just ditch this map and walk around the park. No offense but staying in one place all day sounds like a nightmare. Plus, we can stop whenever we see something fun to do.”

Nayeon nodded, “Yeah, that’s a great idea Jeongie, let’s get going.” The older girl stood up and extended her hand out to the younger, “M’lady.”

“You’re sooooo charming, I might just have to kiss you for that,” Jeongyeon responded, who was being sarcastic,  _ although I wish she wasnt…… I mean what ew I don’t want her to kiss me that's disgusting! Yeah.. she’s like my annoying sister..yeah ...ew. _

“Save the romance for later. Now let’s start our day together.”

* * *

The TV was getting harder to focus on as Sana felt the younger girl sink deeper into her shoulder.  _ Damnit! Of course, she had to fall asleep on my shoulder of all places. I can’t move now without waking her up… I should at least try to make her more comfortable... I’ve been told I have sharp shoulders… _

Sana carefully moved Dahyun’s head off of her shoulder and into her lap. The sleeping beauty just hummed in response, subconsciously moving her arm to wrap it around the older girl’s waist. Sana felt her breath hitch in her throat. She tried to shake the nervousness she suddenly felt and the intense pounding in her chest.

_ Sana.. breath... Calm down, it’s just Dahyun and she’s slept on you multiple times before… okay that sounded wrong but not like that! Just as a friend! It’s never been an issue before so it shouldn’t be now it’s just... ugh stupid emotions it feels so much more...scary now. So much more real and delicate. It feels as though if I even breathe the wrong way I could destroy every bit of friendship I have with this precious girl who trusts me enough to sleep with me…. Not in a weird way. _

The blonde-haired girl’s thoughts were interrupted by a yawn coming from the younger girl who was now resting her head in her lap. The girl lazily rubbed her eyes before opening them slightly, “S-Sana?” Dahyun was confused and turned to look around the room, noticing that the TV was still on and the movie hadn’t ended yet, “Did I fall asleep? Wait ...did I fall asleep on you?!” The rapper jumped up so she was now just sitting next to the Japanese girl and no longer laying on her, “Oh my god I’m so sorry! I must have been so annoying to deal with. Ugh, I ruined it for you, I bet you couldn’t even enjoy the movie, I'm so so-”

She was cut off by Sana’s bubbly laugh, “Awww Dahyunnie! Don’t worry about it! You’re cute when you sleep so I didn’t mind it.”

The rapper turned away slightly to hide her blush, “T-Thanks Uhm…”

“Dubu? Everything okay?” Sana was put off by the girl’s sudden shyness.

“Yeah it’s just..” she took a deep breath before facing Sana again, looking deep into her eyes, “can you uhm...can you carry me to bed?”

Sana burst out laughing and instantly got whacked on the head repeatedly with a couch cushion, “Ow! Ow! I’m sorry! You just looked like a little adorable baby I couldn’t help it!” Dahyun pouted and tried to look down at the couch but Sana was quicker and put her hand under the girl’s chin, raising it to look straight into the younger’s eyes, “Of course I’ll carry you, and I promise I won’t tease you anymore.”

Dahyun’s eyes lit up and she grabbed the remote to turn off the TV, “The other girls can clean up the bowl, now carry me, Sana!”

Sana giggled at her eagerness to be carried. She scooped up the younger girl in her arms and carried her bridal style back to her room. “Here you are,” Sana said while plopping the rapper onto her bed, “Sweet dreams, Dubu.”

Placing a kiss on Dahyun’s head, Sana turned around to leave when she felt a slight tug on her shirt. 

“Don’t go…..”

“Dahyun? Is everythi-”

“Please just…” the younger stopped for a second, looking so vulnerable that Sana couldn’t bare saying no to her, “just stay with me….I mean...can you-can you, cuddle me?”

“Of course.”

Dahyun shuffled closer towards the wall to make room for the older girl. Sana lifted up the covers and slid underneath them. She moved until she was spooning the younger girl, making sure she was comfy before finally settling into position.

“Is this alright?” Sana asked, ignoring the pounding in her chest.

“Y-yeah…” Dahyun responded, barely above a whisper, “more than alright….”

Sana felt her face heating up at that possibility that Dahyun enjoyed this just as much as she did.  _ More than alright? What does that mean...could it be possible that..? No, don’t be delusional Sana, she’s just super comfy right now. Yeah.. just like friends are with each other… it’s completely normal behavior… it means nothing. Now if my heart would stop beating so damn fast I might be able to sleep here! _

The pair soon drifted off into a deep sleep while still cuddling. Sana was holding Dahyun close to herself as if she would get up and leave any second. It still felt like a dream to Sana and she was afraid that if she got too comfortable, it would disappear. 

The girls were too busy falling asleep to notice that they had left the door to the room open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and be sure to leave me some feedback cause I don’t know if anyone else is enjoying this as much as I am! See y’all later


	5. Patience Is Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if anyone has noticed but these chapter titles are basically dad jokes if you think about it.... anyways here’s another update which is about 300 words or so longer than the other chapters (which is like nothing I know) but I wanted to make this one slightly longer since I won’t be able to update this story for the next couple of days ;(
> 
> I’m gonna be visiting some family so I can’t be writing this the whole time lol but I do have a long car ride so I could possibly type another chapter up in the time, you never know. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Jihyo, is everything alright?” one of the managers asked, concerned as to why the girl will willingly spend her day alone with them.

“Yeah I’m great,” the leader cheerfully replied, “I just wanted to keep you all distracted so you wouldn’t go around ruining others fun.”

All the managers and Jihyo laughed at this, obviously, the girls still had security around them today but it’s the thought that counts. Eventually, their laughter died down allowing Jihyo to speak again. “Seriously, I’m alright I promise. I honestly just didn’t want to deal with being in a trio today. Doing the buddy system while being in a group of three just doesn’t work all that well. Plus, I wanted to give the girls a chance to bond with their partner, despite us living together for so long, we still don’t know everything about one another.”

The managers nodded before returning to their separate conversations.  _ While that is partially true, I just want to run a small ...experiment. Something has been off lately, I can tell. It’s as if the girls are afraid of interacting with each other too harshly. We’ve known each other for years! How could one fight possibly tear us apart? It won’t which means something else is going on and I have to get to the bottom of it….. Even if it means ‘encouraging’ them to tell me.  _

The leader hummed to herself, satisfied with her craftiness. She began to walk slightly faster than her group so she could have some space to herself.  _ Finally...some time to myself. _

That was short-lived, however, as she felt her phone go off in her pocket.  _ Seriously?!  _ Jihyo pulled her phone out and was about to hang up when she saw who was calling.  _ Of course...it just had to be JYP… _

“Hello, this is Jihyo speaking.”

“ _ Ah, Jihyo! No need to be so formal with me, I’ve known you for over ten years at this point! _ ”

“Sorry, it’s just a habit,” Jihyo sighed, “What can I help you with?”

“ _ I’m terribly sorry to disturb your time off but I need a favor. Last time I visited your apartment I think I may have left my keys there. I can’t find them in my office anywhere! I tried to call your managers but, as luck would have it, I told them to enjoy the day off so most likely their phones are silenced.” _

Jihyo chuckled at the CEO's predicament,  _ Oh my, of course, he had to lose his keys,  _ “I’ll go back and check the apartment right away.”

“ _ No no! Send one of the managers, I wouldn’t want to ruin your day. _ ”

“It’d be quite nice to head back to the apartment. I don’t mean to seem ungrateful but I’ve never been a huge fan of amusement parks. It’s too much chaos for my liking.”

“ _ Are you sure you don’t mind?” _

“I’m sure, I’ll be over shortly.”

“ _ Thank you, I’ll be sure to make it up to you. _ ”

With that, Jihyo hung up and turned back around to find her managers. “I’m headed back to the apartment, JYP left his keys there. Before you ask, yes I’m okay with going back, no you don’t need to go with me, and yes I know I’m the best. Farewell.”

Jihyo jogged away before anyone could stop her from leaving the park. The last thing she wanted was to spend a whole car ride with her managers nagging her about how she should be enjoying the day instead of running errands. The leader made her way back into the parking lot and found her car.  _ Thank goodness I parked by the exit ...getting home will be so much easier now.  _ The car ride home was uneventful, to say the least. She just listened to some music, silently cursed at other drivers stupidity, and avoided traffic at all costs. 

The girl finally made it back to Twice’s dorm. She grabbed her key out of her bag and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, she noticed the mess of blankets and popcorn on the couch.

_ Ah, so they watched a movie but couldn’t clean up their mess? Classic.  _

Jihyo went over to the couch and picked up the bowl of popcorn, emptied into the trash can, and placed it in the sink. She then went over to the ball of blankets and neatly folded each one until the place looked clean. Taking a deep breath, Jihyo suddenly noticed how quiet the dorm was.  _ Surely if they were awake I’d hear them talking. Did they seriously both go and take a nap? _

The curious girl went to go investigate. She walked over to the hallway and took a glance at the rooms.  _ Huh, that’s strange ...the younger girl’s room is slightly open. Wouldn’t Dahyun close it? _

Jihyo tiptoed over to the door and peeked in through the crack.  _ Wait a minute...since when does Dahyun have blonde hair?....Wait...is that...Sana?! _ Jihyo had to cover her mouth to prevent the loud gasp that had tried to come out. Taking a closer look, she slowly cracked open the door enough to walk inside the room. She made her way over to Dahyun’s bed to fully get a look at what was happening.  _ Sana and Dahyun sharing a bed? That’s pretty normal but they’re practically on top of each other! They usually don’t cuddle like that... maybe Dahyun got cold? No that can’t be it she’d never willingly snuggle with Sana...at least not to this extent...I’ll be sure to question these two later. Now about tho- _

Jihyo’s thoughts were cut off by a sudden blaring alarm. The girl jumped back in fear before realizing that it was Dahyun’s phone going off.  _ I gotta get out of here! _ The two sleeping girls started to open their eyes as Jihyo quickly ran out of the room. 

Running into the kitchen, Jihyo found JYP’s keys and snatched them off the counter, trying to make as little noise as possible.  _ That blaring alarm might help just a tad ...no wonder Dahyun can never hear us, she’s going deaf because of that thing!  _ The leader grabbed her bag, walked to the door, slowly opened it, and lightly closed it behind her before finally releasing the breath she had been holding.

_ Phew… that was close ...but wait why was I running away? It’s not like I saw anything I shouldn’t have. Although explaining why I was watching those two sleep wouldn’t be the easiest thing to do...anyways I have to go, I have a CEO to save. _

And with that, Jihyo made her way down the hallway and away from the dorm.

* * *

Groaning, the blonde grabbed Dahyun’s phone and shut off the obnoxious alarm. “Dahyunnie…..why is your alarm so freaking loud!”

“Sorry Sana,” the girl said, obviously not feeling sorry at all, “I tend to sleep through them..”

Dahyun stopped for a second and looked at the position her and the older girl were in, “What happened by the way...I don’t remember being this close when we fell asleep..”

Sana took a second to look at what the girl was talking about. Their bodies were now fully pressed together and Dahyun had somehow flipped around so she was facing Sana. The girl’s legs were tangled together and the blankets were a mess.

Sana could feel a blush starting to form on her cheeks, “I-I- uhm….” she shuffled away from the younger girl, giving her room to breath, “I have no idea, but it was pretty comfy…”

“Then why’d you move away? I thought it was pretty nice…”

Dahyun coughed to fill the silence,  _ Is she mad at me for moving so close to her? No, she just said it was comfy...ugh nice going Dahyun you totally made it awkward.  _ “Anyways….” Dahyun picked up her phone and checked the time, “It’s three o’clock, wanna cook something for lunch?”

Sana stood up before chuckling and the younger girl’s suggestion, “You do realize we have no food here right?” She extended her hand out for Dahyun to grab onto.

Taking Sana’s hand, Dahyun got up from the bed, “Ramen. We have ramen Sana.”

“What about our diets?”

“What’s a diet?”

“Dahyun!”

“Sanaa~” Dahyun gave Sana the best puppy eyes she could muster.  _ Those always work on her, she should say yes now. _

“Ugh you know those are my weakness,” Sana glanced away quickly,  _ Cutie,  _ “alright fine but I’m not letting you use this an excuse to have me cook you ramen, you gotta help me.”

“Help you? Sana what it’s literally TWO STEPS!”

“Yeah, we can each do one. Now come on, I’m getting hungry.” Sana grabbed Dahyun’s hand and dragged her out towards the kitchen. It was at this point that Dahyun got a brilliant idea to say exactly what she was thinking (it was a horrible idea).

“You can always eat me,” Dahyun said with a little eyebrow raise.

_ What did she just say? Did...did Dahyun say that I could EAT HER- WHAT!  _

“DAHYUN! You’ve been hanging out with Nayeon entirely too much! She’s a horrible influence on you, oh my god I can’t believe you just said that!”

Dahyun was about to apologize when she looked up at the girl in front of her,  _ She’s blushing? Oh my, Sana…..I’ll have to thank Nayeon later...  _ “If you hated it soooo much then whyyy are you blushing? Huh?” Dahyun started to smile when she saw the older girl completely blank on what to say.

“It’s just-it’s hot in here. Get your mind out of the gutter Dubu!” the pair made their way into the kitchen, “Speaking of which…” Sana spun around to see Dahyun bending down to pick up the ramen from the bottom shelf.  _ Perfect… you’ll pay for that Dubu! _

“Speaking of what?” Dahyun asked, unaware of Sana approaching here.

“Speaking of hot Dubu,” Sana began, grabbing the younger girl’s waist who instantly popped up from her bent over position. The blonde took this as a chance to get her revenge. She spun the rapper around, pushed her against the wall, and moved her body so there was barely any space between them.  _ I’ve got you right where I want you ...payback time.  _ Sana took the brown-haired girls hands and pinned them above her head. She then moved close to Dahyun’s ear, “When did you become so irresistible?” 

_ What..Sana thinks I’m irresistible? What’s going on… oh my god, she’s so close to me ...her perfume smells amazing... And her breath on my neck… I can’t handle this! Sana what have you done to me? Oh my god...she’s not moving away...and my hands are..uh..above my head. She looks so sexy when she’s like this...I mean in an uh..friendly way? Oh god, who am I kidding... I’m attracted to her… she’s seriously so close to me. Her lips are right there. Is it bad that I wanna know what they taste like? Her outfit is...it’s amazing but I’d rather have it off her ...oh my god DAHYUN get your mind out of the gutter! Don’t think about that when Sana is literally RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! I swear I'm a mess... _

Dahyun was too busy panicking in her mind to notice the other girl’s concerned expression in front of her, “Dahyun?” Sana took her hands off of the younger girl’s and moved a step backward, “Are you okay? I’m so sorry! Did I go too far?” Now that she was further away, she got a full look at the flustered girl.  _ Oh my god look at her, she’s so red. Her breathing is so fast too. I’m sure I made her super uncomfortable. Nice going Sana! _

“Y-y-yeah ...I'm okay.” she took a deep breath and looked up at the stunning blonde, “Don’t worry that was….” Dahyun lowered her voice significantly in hopes that the older girl wouldn’t hear her, “that was..that was nice..”

Sana’s eyes went wide,  _ What? She..she enjoyed that? Does she..? No, don’t be crazy Sana she just doesn’t want you to feel bad! Yeah, that’s all, nothing else. What were we doing..oh that’s right! Lunch! _

“You got the ramen out of the pantry right?”

Dahyun bent down quickly, “Yeah it’s right here. I’ll get a bowl.”

The two made lunch in silence, not acknowledging each other. Sana felt horrible for ruining the mood while Dahyun, on the other hand, was trying to get her gay panic under control. They both were questioning if the other could possibly feel the same way. (Oh these oblivious gays…)

Sana went to sit down at the table and started eating. Dahyun came over shortly after and sat down next to the girl, both said nothing, that is until Sana finally spoke up, “Hey, I’m sorry about that. I was trying to get you back for earlier but I went way too far, I hope you will forgive me.”

“No no no it’s okay!” Dahyun hoped to put the girl at ease so she would stop worrying over something that wasn’t even her fault, “I shouldn’t have done that in the first place. Stupid Nayeon, putting ideas into my head.”

Sana nearly choked on her lunch, “Nayeon taught you that? Oh my god... of course she would!”

“Yeah! She was soooo eager to make me not pure that she gave me tons of ways to flirt. I figured I’d try one out but this was definitely not the time or place. I guess my next lesson will be on social cues…”

The pair finished their lunch, making small talk with one another here and there. The tension that was in the air previously was all but gone and was instead replaced by laughter.  _ This is nice...Dahyun and I being all domestic like this. I can’t remember the last time she and I had lunch just the two of us.  _

“Don’t take this the wrong way but, I’m glad you passed out after our performance yesterday.”

Dahyun acted as if she just got shot through the heart and put a hand on her chest, “Wha- Sana! Are you saying you like seeing me in pain? I can’t believe you!”

“No no,” the blonde said, laughing at the younger girl’s act, “I’m just saying I missed spending time with you is all. Sure I wish it was under different circumstances but you turned out to be okay! Plus, we got the apartment all to ourselves. It’s a nice change of pace, you know? Finally quiet for once and there’s not a huge pile of dishes to clean up or tons of cooking to be done!”

“Yeah you’re right, it has been a while since we hung out together...I missed this. I guess I didn’t realize how long it’s been until you mentioned it. We should do this more often..”

“We really should,” Sana reached over and grabbed the girl’s hand, “Dahyunnie.”

The brown-haired girl smiled at Sana’s expression, she had this special smile that was reserved for Dahyun. Of course, Sana didn’t realize this, she would be humiliated if she did. It made Dahyun feel so loved and cared for.  _ Man...she is gorgeous, isn't she? Little things like this make me fall for Sana even more. I mean love her more, in a frien- Okay I give up! I may or may not be in love with Sana..damnit Nayeon, you have made me unpure. _

Their sweet moment was cut short by the door slamming open which in turn, caused the two to stop holding hands and busy themselves with eating.

“See Nayeon?” Jeongyeon yelled, “I told you they already got lunch!”

“Oh, I’m sooooooo sorry that I happen to care about our members well being!”

“You should be! We had to wait for you to go grocery shopping all for nothing!”

The bickering girls were broken up shortly after by a fed-up Chaeyoung, “You two seriously need to shut up! You’re giving me a headache..” Tzuyu followed the girl, shooting Nayeon and Jeongyeon a death glare. The two immediately gave each other ‘the look’ and stopped their argument, grabbing some grocery bags from Momo and Mina.

“Thanks for the help,” said Mina who was ultimately just thankful that Tzuyu had somehow shut them up, “Now let’s put these away before Jihyo gets back.” 

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung went to sit down at the table alongside Sana and Dahyun. Each mumbled their own ‘hello’ or ‘hey’.

Momo took a worried glance around suddenly realizing the absence of their leader, “Speaking of which, where is she?”

Tzuyu spoke up from her spot at the table, “She texted in the group chat and said something about JYP losing his keys in our apartment..” the maknae turned to Dahyun and Sana, “did you two see Jihyo come back here?”

“No, we didn’t see her. We were actually in my roo-” Dahyun was cut off by a worried Sana.

“Dahyun was in her room sleeping so I went back into mine to get some shut-eye too. If she came in it was when we were both sleeping.” Dahyun gave a glance over to the other girl before realizing that she had just saved them both from the onslaught of teasing they would’ve received for napping together. Sana gave the rapper a small nod before turning back to the other girls. “Did she say anything about when she would be coming back?”

“You know how JYP is,” Jeongyeon said while reaching to open the cupboard, “he’ll want to talk to her about our group and how life is and blah blah blah..”

Momo grabbed the older girl’s empty grocery bag, “Hey be grateful! At least he cares about what we have to say and cares about how our group is doing. It could be way worse.”

The girls shared a collective nod in agreement with Momo’s statement. Their CEO could be quite talkative sometimes but at least he was interested in them as people and not just as money makers for the company. 

“Alright thank you, everyone, for your help with the groceries. Now I’m heading back to the room and to get some shut-eye, today was exhausting.”

“Nayeon I’m coming with you,” commented Mina, “I need a nap right about now.”

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung gave each other a glance and nod before saying their goodbyes and retiring back into the room. It was surprising how quickly the dorm could go from lively and fun to everyone being exhausted and needing a nap. 

“Wanna go binge watch some Netflix in our room Momo?” Jeongyeon asked, they had just started watching Stranger Things and needless to say, they got hooked.

“Oh my god please!” Momo excitedly agreed, “I seriously need to know what happens next. You two have fun and enjoy your lunch. Don’t choke because I’m not stopping my binge session just to save you!”

“Thanks, love you too,” Dahyun laughed from her seat as she watched the girls all leave to their rooms, “they can be a lot sometimes..”

Sana nodded, “Tell me about it! You’re lucky you have a small room. Sharing a room with three others leads to lots of nighttime dramas. This one time Nayeon saw a moth flying around and tried to throw a pillow at it but ended up smacking Mina in the side of the head!”

Dahyun nearly choked on her ramen, it sounded exactly like something the oldest would do, “Oh my god... Is that why Mina had tears in her eyes when you woke me up to kill it? I thought that she was just that genuinely scared for her life!”

The two laughed at the ridiculous story. It was part of the group’s charm to be a disaster. Plus it made life way more interesting for the girls.

They wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! I won’t be able to update these next couple of days cause I’m visiting family, forgive me ;(
> 
> I’d love to hear any feedback from you guys, it’s helpful to know if you have any suggestions in ways I could improve 
> 
> See y’all later 🤙


	6. Broken Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m back and I’m back with a bang (ew)! Since I didn’t update for a couple of days I came back with the longest chapter yet. I think it’s like 4700 words? Might not sound like a lot but it is for me! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Jeongyeon and Momo settled into their bed, preparing for a nap. Momo, however, had different plans. She wanted to question the girl about her recent behavior towards a certain other member. “What’s the deal between you and Nayeon?” Momo questioned while fluffing a pillow.

“What do you mean ‘what’s the deal’?” Jeongyeon asked, hopeful it wasn’t about what she was thinking.

Momo scoffed at the older girl, “I mean why have you been suddenly acting soft around her? I saw you two at the amusement park. You usually want to rip each other’s heads off. Then once we got back to the apartment, it was as if nothing happened and you were back to being enemies.”

_ Damn... since when does Momo pay attention this much?  _ Jeongyeon sat on the edge of the bed with her back to Momo.  _ Nothing is going on between us, right? I mean sure we have been nicer to each other recently and she’s definitely gotten more attractive...What? More attractive? No way I think that!  _ “It’s nothing Momo,” Jeongyeon sighed while moving up the bed to lay down next to the other girl, “the real question is why are you making heart eyes at our sweet Mina?”

Momo’s face flushed completely red, thrown off by the short-haired girl’s question, “I-I-I am not making heart eyes!” She crossed her arms to try and show some annoyance but failed miserably as Jeongyeon just laughed at her. 

“Sure, sure I totallyyyyyy believe you!” the older girl said in between laughter, “but seriously, what’s the deal? Is there something you want to tell me Momo?”

“No! There’s nothing to tell you about!” Momo took this as a chance to spin the conversation back around, “If something is going on between Mina and me then something is going on between you and Nayeon.”

“Nothing is going on between Nayeon and me!”

“Then nothing is going on between Mina and me!”

“But there is!”

“Is not!”

“Is!”

“Is not!”

“IS!”

‘IS NOT!”

“I WILL GO AND TELL MINA RIG-”

“Tell me what?” Mina asked from the doorway. The two yelling girls stopped suddenly and went wide-eyed. “I heard yelling so I came over here to make sure you two didn’t chew each other’s heads off…”

Momo’s face went bright red at the thought of Mina finding out about her stupid crush over some dumb fight her and Jeongyeon had. The duo looked at each other before Momo spoke up, “Nothing, Jeongyeon was just being annoying and was threatening to tell you about something embarrassing I did.”

Mina wasn’t buying this excuse one bit. She closed the door completely behind her and went to go sit on the bed in between the two girls. She grabbed Momo’s hand, “You know you can tell me anything right?”

“Yeah...I know” Momo looked down at their now interlocked fingers and tried not to panic, “It’s nothing.”  _ Oh my god, I can’t believe she’s this close to me right now! Right after I was getting yelled at for having ‘heart eyes’ for her. Ugh, focus Momo! _

“Actually….” Jeongyeon began from the other side of the bed, catching both girl’s attention, “Something is going on Mina..”

The ballerina was surprised by Jeongyeon’s serious tone so she turned to face the older girl completely, “What is it?”

“I uh…” Jeongyeon looked up to see Momo giving her a death glare and Mina trying to provide some comfort, “This is going to be harder than I thought..” She took a deep breath and looked out the window. The city was beautiful at night.  _ Am I seriously going to confess about Nayeon right here? It wouldn’t be the worst idea in the world to get some help but….ugh. I’ll just do it. _

“I think….I think I like Nayeon..”

Momo laughed at Jeongyeon’s comment while Mina on the other hand gasped and nearly fell off the bed. “Jeongyeon we all like Nayeon, you big dummy! Man, I can’t believe you got so worked up over that. Right Mina?” the dancer turned towards Mina to see her shocked expression, “Mina?”

“Jeongie….”

“Yeah, Mina?”

Mina crawled over and gave the older girl a huge hug while Momo was left baffled on the other side of the bed, still not getting what Jeongyeon meant. Mina turned her head so that she could whisper into Jeongyeon’s ear without Momo hearing, “I thought I was the only one who had a crush on another member.”

Jeongyeon was taken aback but then realized that maybe her idea about Momo wasn’t so far off, “Do you like Momo?”

“Yes ...how'd you guess so fast?”

“You’re not exactly the sneakiest..”

“Yeah well, neither are you!” 

The pair broke their hug and laughed at their secret conversation. Momo took this as an opportunity to speak up, “I’m sorry, what just happened? Do you mean that you have a CRUSH on NAYEON?!”

“Keep your voice down!” Jeongyeon yelled, looking at the door to see if anyone was trying to open it, “and yes...I do..”

Momo stood up and started pacing around, “Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! Yoo Jeongyeon you have got to be kidding right now! This is all some sort of joke right?”

Jeonyeon didn’t quite know how to react to this, “No I’m serious right now,” the girl, getting defensive all of a sudden, stood up and stopped Momo in her tracks, “Do you have a problem with that?”

“No no, not at all!” Momo was surprised the older girl would even think she’d have a problem, “It’s just...how are you gonna tell her? How are you gonna tell the other members? How will JYP react? Are you going to hope it passes? Oh god, this could be so bad..”

“Momo,” Mina got up to help comfort the other girl, “come sit back down, there’s nothing to worry about.” The ballerina placed a hand on the dancer’s shoulder and tried to help soothe her. Momo shook her hand off before going to sit back down on the bed alone.

“Mina do you know how much hate idols get for being gay?” Mina looked over to Jeongyeon before motioning for Momo to continue, “Mina, this could end our careers! If anyone found out, it’d be the end for Twice! I get that our fans would be supportive but not everyone is. Rumors would spread and we’d face major backlash.”

“Momo,” Jeongyeon started, approaching the younger girl, “you do realize that we can keep this a secret from the public right? Plus, I haven’t even told Nayeon! I don’t even know if she likes me back...heck I don’t even know if she’s gay!”

Momo chuckled a bit, “Oh she is, I know for sure.. Have you noticed the way she looks at you?” Jeongyeon shook her head, “That’s why I’m concerned. You two will become all lovey-dovey and in each other's faces and our fans will be sure to notice.”

“Momo everything will be okay,” Mina added while going to sit down next to Momo, “that’s the least of our concern right now.”

Momo sighed, realizing that worry over this will get her nowhere, “Okay then, what do we have to worry about?”

Mina got a wicked grin on her face. Jeongyeon gave Momo a worried glance, “Uhm Mina? What exactly do you have in mind?”

“We’re getting you a date!”

“WHAT!?” the other two girls yelled at the same time.

“You heard me! We’re going to help our precious Jeongie get a date with our very own Nayeon!”

“Mina, how do you plan on doing that?” Momo questioned, “It’s not like we can just go up to her and say ‘hey come with us so we can set you up on a date with Jeongyeon’”

“No, see you’re thinking about it all wrong!” Mina got and stood in front of the other two girls sitting on the edge of the bed, “We can say you two just wanna go out to lunch together.”

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes at the younger girl, “As if! She would never do that!”

“Have you ever asked her?”

“No Momo I haven’t.”

“Well, why not?”

“Because she’ll say no!”

Mina facepalmed at the older girl’s stubbornness, “Ask her! If she says no, then we,” Mina grabbed Momo up from off the bed and linked arms with her, “will help you!”

“Whether you want us to or not!” Momo added with a smile.

“Ugh fine I’ll ask her. Just not tonight.”

“Okay but you have to eventually!” Mina said while walking towards the doorway, “Now, I have some investigating to do.” The Japanese gave a quick thumbs-up before shutting the door.

“I’m in serious trouble..” Jeongyeon mumbled, her head now resting on her palm.

“You sure are, buddy.”

“Now, about you staring at Mina’s ass as she walked awa-”

“JEONGYEON!”

* * *

“You have fun today?” Chaeyoung asked while closing the door to the youngest room. Tzuyu had practically fallen asleep on the car ride home so it came as no surprise that the youngest quickly ran to her bed.

“Mhm,” Tzuyu mumbled from her pillow, “It’s cold in here.”

Chaeyoung scoffed at Tzuyu’s claim, “Tzuyu it’s like 75 degrees here...how are you cold?”

“Hmmm, I think I’m warm-blooded,” the youngest replied, shivering underneath her blankets.

Chaeyoung looked over and saw the younger girl shivering, “Woah Yoda you weren’t kidding!”

The shorter girl ran over to her bed and grabbed her fuzziest blanket off of it. She mentally cursed at herself for giving away her favorite blanket but she knew Tzuyu seriously needed some warmth right now. Chaeyoung walked over to Tzuyu’s bed and laid the blanket over the top of the cold girl.

“Here you go Tzuyu,” the rapper said while tucking in the taller girl, “it might be a little short cause well…” Chaeyoung made a hand motion to signify her shortness, “but it’s the warmest blanket ever.”

Tzuyu pulled the blanket up to her face,  _ Huh...it smells like Chaeyoung..or I guess her perfume. It’s nice. It’s not weird that I find this comforting right? No, not weird at all! Although I’m still cold..maybe it’s not blankets I need. Maybe…..  _ “Hey, Chaeyoung?”

“Yeah Tzuyu?” 

The younger girl brought her hand out from under the blankets and grabbed Chaeyoung’s hand, “Can we….” Tzuyu looked down at her bed and sighed, “...can we cuddle?”

“I-uh..” Chaeyoung was shocked by the girl’s sudden stroke of affection.  _ Since when does Tzuyu enjoy cuddling? Doesn’t she hate affection? Oh god...she must be sick!  _ The short-haired girl was brought back to reality by Tzuyu’s saddened expression, “You can say no...it-it was a stupi-”

“No!” Chaeyoung yelled a little bit too aggressively, scaring the girl laying down, “I mean..I’m okay with cuddling. I uh...was gonna say yes... We can cuddle. I-I’d actually uhm..” she glanced away from Tzuyu who was giving her the cutest stare ever, “I’d like that..a lot.”

Tzuyu noticed the girl’s sudden shyness and the blush that spread rapidly across her face. She also noticed how her heartbeat had increased exponentially since Chaeyoung said yes. “Chaeng…”

The blonde-haired girl looked up from her spot on the end of Tzuyu’s bed, “Tzuyu?”

“Are you gonna sit there or are you gonna come here and cuddle?”

Chaeyoung started blushing at the girl’s directness,  _ Tzuyu always has been a little blunt...It’s kinda hot actually...I mean what? Chaeyoung you’re just cuddling with your best friend who also happens to be a model like what the hell! Ugh no! You’re just cuddling with your best friend and nothing is going on and everything is perfectly normal ...wait what if she notices my heart beating crazy fast?! Oh god, she’s still staring at me with those beautiful eyes..seriously she’s perfect...Okay get a hold of yourself and go cuddle!  _ She scooted over to where Tzuyu was laying down and got underneath the covers in front of the younger girl.

Tzuyu wrapped her arms around the other girl’s small figure and pulled her close underneath the blankets. Chaeyoung felt her breath hitch in her throat and her heartbeat skyrocket. “Goodnight Chaeng,” Tzuyu said while snuggling her face into the shorter girl’s hair, “wake me up when Jihyo gets back.”

Chaeyoung took a moment to take a deep breath before responding to Tzuyu, “Night Yoda and no promises, I might fall asleep too!” The taller girl seemed to already be in a deep sleep so the only reply Chaeyoung got was a soft hum. That’s when the rapper noticed something, Tzuyu’s heartbeat.  _ Well she did pull me pretty close to her, it makes sense why I feel it but….it’s so fast? It’s just like mine! Is...Is Tzuyu just as nervous as I am?! Man, she can put on a great calm act. That does put me at ease, knowing that I’m not the only one nervous...speaking of which, I should get some rest. We’ll most likely all eat together tonight which, as much as I love the girls, it can be exhausting.  _ The rapper released a breath she didn’t even know she was holding before cuddling into the younger girl’s arms. She let out a small huff and whispered to herself, not knowing that the maknae was still awake, “I love you Tzuyu ...more than you’ll ever know,” Chaeyoung brought one of Tzuyu’s hands up to her face and kissed it, “Sweet dreams, Yoda.”

Tzuyu had to restrain herself from letting out a shocked gasp,  _ What?! What does that mean!? Oh my god...is it possible that Chaeyoung feels the same way…? No no, that was just a friend love that she was too embarrassed to admit since I’d tease her...Yeah, that’s all it was. Was it though? Ugh, I can’t think about this right now! I have to catch up on some sleep. _

Both girls fell asleep with heads full of worry, doubt, questions, and love. 

* * *

Sana stood up with two empty bowls in her hands and walked over to the sink. She washed them out and put them in the dishwasher before turning to Dahyun who was still sitting down at the table, staring off into space, “Hey Dahyun? You okay?”

Dahyun instantly snapped out of her trance, looking up at the worried blonde, “Yeah I’m good, just a little bit tired is all.” Immediately after, a yawn escaped from the younger girl’s mouth who made a motion at the older girl almost as if to say ‘I told you so’.

“Alright no need to be dramatic Dahyunnie,” Sana said with a chuckle, walking over to Dahyun’s seat, “Wanna head to bed?”

“You do realize we don’t share a room right?”

“I know,” the Japanese girl answered with a smirk, “But we can share a bed.”

Dahyun’s eyes grew wide and she choked on air, “Oh my god, Sana!” The older girl just laughed as Dahyun regained her composure before asking another question, “Well then, who’s room?”

Sana brought a hand up to her chin as if she was in deep thought, “Hmmm...maybe your room? I would rather not get teased by Nayeon unnie for the rest of my life.”

“Good idea,” stated Dahyun as she got up from her chair, “let’s go then.”

The pair walked down the hallway and approached the youngest girl’s room. They were about to open the door when Dahyun noticed a strange sound, “Is that…” she put her ear up to the door and motioned for Sana to do the same, “Oh my god! They fell asleep already!” 

Sana covered her mouth to prevent a chuckle, “That’s hilarious, my room it is!”

The two girls kept going until they arrived in the biggest bedroom. Opening the door, Sana gave Nayeon and Mina a little smile and wave before Dahyun came in. Both of the older girls paid no attention to Sana’s entrance but suddenly gained interest when Dahyun appeared in the doorway. 

“What’s she doing here?” Nayeon asked Sana.

“You realize you could just ask me,” Dahyun retorted back at the older girl, “I’m here too.”

Nayeon facepalmed before turning the face the younger girl, “Yeah I know that, and I’m asking why.”

Sana intervened when she saw Dahyun blank on an answer, “She’s just here to hang out with us. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu already fell asleep and you know how light of sleepers they are. It’d be impossible to get in without getting yelled at.”

Mina gave a small laugh while Nayeon, on the other hand, nodded furiously in agreement, “Yeah seriously! What gives? I go in there to warn them about lunch and Tzuyu pelts me with pillows! I almost suffocated…”

The other girls burst out into laughter at Nayeon’s story. The moment was cut short by yelling from down the hall. Mina rolled her eyes, “They’re back at it again…”

“Who is?” Dahyun asked she had never noticed the yelling before now.

“Jeongyeon and Momo,” Nayeon replied with an annoyed tone, “They love each other but I swear they find the smallest things to fight about.” The oldest looked over at the ballerina and gave her a nod, “I stopped them last time. Sorry but it seems like you gotta stop them since Jihyo is still missing.”

“Alright, wish me luck,” Mina sighed, closing the book she was reading, “last time I got a lampshade thrown at me. Let’s just hope it’s something soft this time…” And with that, the penguin got up and went to stop the sudden outburst of screaming.

Dahyun walked over to Sana’s bed and plopped down, getting comfortable under the covers, “I don’t know about you, but I’m catching some zzz’s.”

“Hey! That’s my bed!”

“So?” the younger girl fired back, “You did say you wanted to share a bed right? Get in, I’ll scoot over.”

Sana felt her face heat up over Dahyun’s comment and took a glance over at Nayeon, instantly regretting it upon seeing the oldest questioning expression. “W-well then scoot over. I want to nap too!”

Dahyun moved away from the edge of the bed and closer to the wall, allowing the older girl to lay down next to her. Sana laid down behind her and let her arms rest overtop of the brown-haired girl’s waist, snuggling into her back. Dahyun gave out a content sigh before lazily saying goodnight to the blonde. “Night, Dahyunnie,” Sana responded before looking back at Nayeon’s knowing stare.  _ God...why is she looking at me like that? Do you think she knows? She probably does..ugh! Mina knows so she most likely told Nayeon too. This is gonna suck, she’ll never let me live this down! But then again, I do get to cuddle with Dahyun until Jihyo comes back ...this could be worst. I don’t mean to sound selfish but...Jihyo take longer to give JYP his keys back! _

Nayeon noticed how comfortable the girls were getting and felt a pang of...jealousy?  _ What’s there to be mad about? It’s not like I secretly want that with Jeongyeon but am too much of a chicken to act on my feelings...Okay, I do want that! Sana can just do that so easily it’s so unfair! She’s always been touchy so she can just play it off. I guess I have too but not to that extent. I need some air.  _ Nayeon got up from her bed and walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen, noticing how the yelling had finally stopped.  _ Thank god for Mina ...I'll have to thank her later. _

The oldest grabbed a glass out from the cupboard. She poured herself a glass of water and went to sit out on the balcony. It was a relatively cool afternoon outside, sure it was warm but it wasn’t unbearably hot unlike the last couple of days. She took a sip of her drink before setting it down on the table beside her. Nayeon liked to come outside to think. Being inside all day can be suffocating so she was eternally grateful for their own private outdoor area.

_ What’s going on with the group lately? I mean sure, it’s fun to make fun of Sana’s flirtatious actions towards our little Dubu but maybe there’s something more there. I’m afraid that I made one too many jabs at her and made myself approachable... What if she’s too scared to even be in our room now because of me? She’s gonna start sleeping in the younger girl’s room now and it’s all gonna be my fault... I’ll have to smooth things over with her later to make sure she knows I’m there for her.  _ Nayeon reached over for her glass and took another big gulp of water.  _ What’s up with Mina too? She’s been on edge a lot lately as if she’s scared to overstep a boundary. I don’t know what’s making her like this...maybe Jihyo knows? She’s our leader after all…  _

Nayeon didn’t even notice how stressed out she was getting, her grip on the glass increasing,  _ Jihyo... She’s a godsend. Everyone loves her and looks up to her, but me? I’m just the lackluster oldest who pokes fun at everyone and can’t be approached for anything. The last time someone asked me for help was way back in Sixteen days! Well, that’s a lie but...it’s never been the same since then. They all hate me, I know it. They just think I’m some miserable excuse for the oldest! I should just shut up and make it easier for them! I know that’s what they- _

The oldest jumped in fear when she heard glass shatter before realizing that it was her glass that shattered. She looked over at her hand to see blades of glass sticking out and blood oozing out of her palm. “Oh shit!” Nayeon began as her hand started to bleed more, “Shit! Shit! Shit!”

The girl ran inside to the kitchen and immediately tried to pull out the shards of glass from her hand. This turned out to be way more painful than intended, “Shit!” Nayeon yelled when she got a little piece out. She then grabbed another tiny piece, “Damn! Ow!” There was only one shard left which turned out to be a large one, “Fuck!” Nayeon screamed a little bit louder than she should have. The oldest now had tears streaming down her face and blood dripping off her hand and into the trash can. 

Someone had heard the commotion and came running down the hallway, “Nayeon! Oh my god, what happened to your hand!”

Nayeon looked up to see a terrified Mina standing outside of the kitchen who was followed shortly after by Jeongyeon and Momo. “Oh damn!” Momo gasped, “What happened?”

Jeongyeon didn’t pay any mind to the other two girls and just looked at Nayeon who gave her a pleading glance. Somehow understanding her message, Jeongyeon turned to the other two girls, “Guys go back to my room, I’ll get a first aid kit and take care of Nayeon okay? Make sure no one woke up.”

Momo was about to protest but Mina cut the dancer off, understanding what the older girl wanted, “Okay will do,” Momo gave Mina a baffled expression but the ballerina just grabbed Momo but her arm and yanked her back down the hallway until they returned to Jeongyeon and Momo’s room. 

Getting back to business, Jeongyeon rushed over to under the sink and grabbed the first aid kit. She pulled out some disinfectants and bandages. She turned to the oldest, “Can I touch your hand?”

Nayeon nodded, partly surprised at the younger girl’s caring actions and partly terrified at the amount of blood coming out of her hand. Jeongyeon brought Nayeon’s hand to the sink and ran some water over it, cleaning out the cuts. She also used some disinfectants before grabbing some bandages out and wrapping up her hand. “There you go Bunny,” Jeongyeon said with a satisfied tone, her hand still holding onto Nayeon’s, “Good as new!”

The oldest was starstruck, seeing the woman she loved so dearly drop everything to help her made her heart soar but she wished it was under different circumstances. Nayeon pulled her hand away from Jeongyeon’s hand. She then moved so she was now cornering the younger girl against the counter. Nayeon brought her left hand up, the one without any bandages, and placed it underneath the other girl’s chin, “Jeongie…”

Jeongyeon felt her heart skip a beat. The sudden proximity with her crush made everything feel as though it was going in slow motion. Unsure of what to say, Jeongyeon just nodded and looked back into the older girl’s eyes trying to read them. All she saw was an unreadable expression, one she had never seen before. 

Nayeon felt the atmosphere change from panicked to well...tense, in a romantic way. She slowly moved her face closer to Jeongyeon’s face and made sure not to trap the other girl in, giving her plenty of time to move away if she wanted to. Sensing no movement, Nayeon kept leaning in until their noses brushed together. “Jeongie…” Nayeon whispered, looking up into the girl’s eyes searching for any signs that she should stop, “Are you okay with this?”

Jeongyeon removed her eyes from the older’s lips and gave a silent nod at Nayeon’s question. Nayeon took that as a yes and continued to lean in, their lips were about to touch when-

“I’m home!” Jihyo yelled, slamming open the dorm door, oblivious to the two girls in the kitchen beside her.

Nayeon jumped away from Jeongyeon and ran to the other side of the room, catching her breath from being scared and from the moment before. She felt her face heating up at the thought of it. Jeongyeon, on the other hand, stayed completely still and brought her fingertips up to her lips. Her face flushed red as she thought about how close the two of them had been to kissing just moments before. Eager to calm down before Jihyo saw, Jeongyeon ran over to the sink and splashed some water on her face.

“Jeongyeon! So good to see you,” Jihyo exclaimed, walking over to the girl at the sink, “Do anything fun while I was gone?”

“I-I uh...I..uhm” Jeongyeon stuttered trying to control herself, “...no.”

Jihyo sensed something was up with the girl and immediately became concerned, “Is everything alright? Did something happen?” At this point, Jihyo turned around to notice Nayeon who was leaning over the counter, still trying to compose herself. “Nayeon,” Jihyo began, “What happened to your hand?!” 

Mina and Momo entered the kitchen moments later, noticing that Jihyo was home. Jeongyeon decided to use this as her chance to escape, walking towards the hallway. Mina stopped Jeongyeon, “What happened to you?” she said in reference to the girl’s red face and flustered expression. 

“Nayeon,” Jeongyeon whispered to the two girls, careful to not let their leader hear, “S-something happened...or well something almost happened between her and I...tell you later.” With that, Jeongyeon ran off to her room and closed the door.

Mina and Momo shared a confused glance before strolling into the kitchen only to get bombarded by questions from Jihyo, “What happened to Nayeon’s hand? Did anyone else get hurt? What’s up with Jeongyeon? Where are Sana, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu?”

Mina decided to answer her onslaught of questions, saving Momo from slipping up, “We have no idea, she never told us. No, no one else got hurt. Jeongyeon is a little sick from earlier today, bad carnival food. The rest of the girls are napping.”

Jihyo felt at ease with Mina’s responses before taking a deep breathe, “Okay, it’s okay. I’m sorry for freaking out it’s just coming home to Nayeon’s hand in bandages is slightly concerning,” Momo and Mina nodding in agreement, “Now Nayeon, what happened?”

Nayeon looked up at the three girls eagerly awaiting an answer, “Can I tell you over some tea?”

Momo almost started laughing but bit her tongue realizing the state Nayeon was in, “Okay, but then you have to tell us everything.”

“I will, I promise,” Nayeon said with a sigh, regretting the conversation that was about to occur. 

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that’s all for this chapter! I’ll be sure to update this soon. I hope you enjoyed it. I’ll see y’all later! :D


	7. Pinned For Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with another update and oh my god there’s so many kudos on this story! Thank you guys so much! Also I love reading your comments and I’m so glad everyone is enjoying this as much as I am
> 
> Just a small lil update about the future of this fic: So the school year is starting soon meaning I’ll be more busy than usual so I won’t be able to update this quite as often. Don’t worry I’m not stopping updates altogether! It might go to like once a week but I’m not sure yet we’ll see
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

“And that’s all that happened?” Jihyo questioned Nayeon, raising her eyebrows in suspicion. She was constantly looking back at Momo and Mina during Nayeon’s story to catch if one of the girls gave an indication of the oldest lying to her. As it turns out, Nayeon seemed to be telling the truth.

Nayeon sighed and hung her head down in defeat, “Yes, that’s all that happened.” The glass she had shattered previously was now sitting on the counter in front of her, nagging her of how much she had failed in one day.

Jihyo walked around the counter and pulled the girl into a tight hug, “We all love you, don’t forget that okay? I’d be lost without you here to help me. Don’t ever doubt how much we care about you Nayeon,” the leader let go of the girl to look into her eyes, “And I’m sure that whatever is up with Sana and Dahyun isn’t something you should worry about. They probably don’t even know what’s going on between them…”

Jihyo gave a glance to Momo and Mina, silently asking them if they knew anything on the topic. Momo muttered a quick nope while Mina shifted nervously under their leader’s piercing gaze. “Mina?” Jihyo began, taking a step towards the younger girl, “Do you know anything?”

“Yes, I do,” Mina stated softly, wondering how Jihyo would react to her predicament, “but I promised not to tell anyone, not even you. I hope you can respect that. I wouldn’t want to hurt Sana behind her back like that.”

Momo smiled fondly at her friend,  _ Mina really is caring huh? She’s going out of her way and even telling Jihyo, no just to keep Sana’s trust and go through with her promise. Mina’s always caring about others even if she doesn’t show it. She’s usually observing from afar, deciphering how people are acting and then deciding later if she should act on it. She doesn’t have any flaws, does she? Man ...I love her ...what? _

The black-haired girl nodded at Mina’s comment, “I see, thank you for not going against your word. I’ll discuss this with Sana later but for now,” Jihyo turned back around to investigate Nayeon’s bandages further, “I’m going to send you with one of our managers to the doctor’s okay? I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

Nayeon knew it was pointless to argue. Jihyo was right, after all, she could have suffered serious damage on her hand and she didn’t even know it. The oldest agreed with the leader, “I’m sorry Jihyo, I shouldn’t have gotten hurt in the first place.”

“Don’t blame yourself for something you can’t control, Nayeon. I know you didn’t mean to do it, it’s okay,” the short-haired girl repeated, placing a hand on the oldest shoulder, “Now I have to get dinner ready and I trust that you’ll go find one of our managers.”

With that, Nayeon said a quick goodbye to all the girls that were awake and grabbed her bag on the way out. The dorm door shut with a click and Jihyo whipped her head back around to face the two other girls in the room who had been suspiciously quiet, “What are you two hiding?”

Mina was confused by her leader’s statement, “What do you mean what are we hiding?”

“Mina, don’t play dumb with me. I know when you guys are hiding something! I have a sixth sense for these sort of things.”

Momo looked down at her shoes and spoke up, quietly at first, “We...can’t tell you…”

Jihyo was taken aback at the dancer’s sentence. What could she possibly not be allowed to say? “And why’s that?”

“Because we would betray Jeongyeon unnie’s trust,” Mina finished in hopes of saving Momo from slipping up and spilling Jeongyeon’s secret that she had shared with them earlier. Mina loved Momo but she could be so forgetful sometimes. It wasn’t that she was untrustworthy, it just was that she would often forget that she was supposed to keep it a secret. Luckily for her, Mina was always there to save her from messing up too badly. Even though she was shy, Mina didn’t mind speaking up to help save her crush from demise.

“So let me get this straight,” the black-haired girl started, sitting down at the counter, “You can’t tell me what’s going on with Sana and Dahyun because it would betray Sana’s trust since you made her a promise. You also can’t tell me what happened between Nayeon and Jeongyeon because it would betray Jeongyeon’s trust since you also made her a promise. And you can’t tell me what happened with Nayeon because no one was outside to see it happen?”

Momo and Mina nodded in agreement with their leader’s summary. Jihyo sighed deeply before sinking further down into her chair, “Oh boy..I’ve got my work cut out for me haven’t I?” The other girls didn’t know if that question was directed towards them so they just shared a concerned look between the two of them. “Alright well, I’m going off to see Jeongyeon and check in with her. You two go look for Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, no one has mentioned them yet and I’m starting to get worried.”

Once Jihyo was far enough away Momo thanked Mina, “Mina seriously thank you so much! You don’t know how many times I almost slipped up during that conversation and completely exposed our group. You’re the best Minari!” Momo slung her arm around the ballerina’s shoulder and planted a kiss on her cheek, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Mina could feel a blush starting to form on her face so she started to walk in the direction of Chaeyoung and Tzuyu’s room, “I-It was nothing really...You just have to work on being more careful. Now, let’s go make sure Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are still alive. Considering how today has gone they could’ve climbed out the window by now.”

The pair shared a laugh while walking down the hallway. They stopped outside the youngest girls room and knocked on the door. “Chaeyoung?” Momo called out, waiting for a response, “Tzuyu? We’re coming in!”

Momo turned the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open, hoping not to wake up the other girls too harshly. Upon entering the room, Momo and Mina saw the duo in Tzuyu’s bed cuddling. Mina had to cover the dancer’s mouth to stop her from saying anything, “Momo, shut up and help me wake them up,” Mina whisper yelled at the other girl.

The Japanese girl tapped the tallest on her shoulder, “Tzuyu? Tzuyu, you gotta get up,” the youngest simply groaned and flipped over in her bed not realizing that this wasn’t a dream and she had to get up.

Momo, on the other hand, poked Chaeyoung’s nose, “Chaeyoung? Chaeng? Cub? Come on, get up. Dinner will be ready soon,” the short girl mumbled something before curling up into the blankets more. That’s when the dancer got the bright idea to mess with her a little bit. Leaning over the bed, Momo whispered into Chaeyoung’s ear, “Get up or else I’ll eat all your dinner!”

This worked almost immediately, Chaeyoung’s eyes opened seconds later, “Momo? Mina?” the blonde-haired girl took a look around, noticing how close the maknae was to her, a blush forming on her face, “I wasn’t dreaming?”

“No you weren’t,” Tzuyu muttered from her spot on the pillow, “but you sure were snoring.”

Mina and Momo burst out into laughter and the youngest comment. Some people thought she was cruel but to the other girls, it was hilarious to hear Tzuyu roast their fellow members. “Tzuyu-ah!” Chaeyoung yelled, hiding her face out of embarrassment, “That’s not true!”

Tzuyu chuckled before pulling the shorter girl into her shoulder, “I’m kidding Chaeng,” Tzuyu placed a kiss onto the rapper’s crown, “You’re cute when you get embarrassed.” Momo and Mina had been so quiet that the girls in bed had practically forgotten about them. 

That is until Momo decided to open her mouth, “Awwww! That’s adorable!” Chaeyoung shot up off of Tzuyu’s shoulder and Tzuyu moved to the edge of the bed. Mina whacked the Japanese girl on the side of her head and pulled her out of the room, “Sorry you two! We’ll be on our way.”

The door shut behind the girls as they left the room leaving Tzuyu and Chaeyoung alone. The silence was deafening and Chaeyoung suddenly missed the older girls there making fun of them. At least there would be background noise then. The rapper turned towards Tzuyu and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, “Hey Tzuyu?” the maknae turned around and Chaeyoung felt her heart skip a beat.  _ The way her hair falls on her shoulders when she spins around like that...and her eyes they’re beautiful...and the way she looks at me. Or maybe she just looks at everyone that way. Either way, I’m blessed. _

“Yeah?” the younger girl replied, scared of what Chaeyoung had to say next. She knew that she overstepped a line by forcing the shorter girl to cuddle with her and was just waiting to be punished for it.

“About earlier-”

“I’m sorry,” Tzuyu said, cutting the short-haired girl off, “I know you didn’t want to be that close to me and I pushed you beyond your comfort zone.”

Chaeyoung was flabbergasted at the younger girl’s apology, “No, don’t be sorry. I wanted to be that close to you I promise. I would’ve told you otherwise,” the rapper reached out for Tzuyu’s hand, “I was going to say that I enjoyed it and hoped you were feeling warmer. Also..” Chaeyoung looked up at the other girl’s eyes to grab her attention, “I wouldn’t mind cuddling like that again sometime.”

Tzuyu was surprised at first but after looking into Chaeyoung’s eyes, she could see that she was sincere in her words. The maknae felt her face heating up a tad bit, “Yeah, I’d like that too...sometime.”

The duo sat there for a few moments just holding each other’s hands until Chaeyoung stood up from the bed, “For now, let’s go out and help Jihyo get ready for dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan,” replied Tzuyu who was still holding onto Chaeyoung’s hand. The rapper took a glance down at their hands and smiled to herself, “Chaeng, you ready to go?”

The shorter girl interlocked fingers with the youngest, “Yup, no time to waste,” Chaeyoung said while yanking Tzuyu out of the room and into the hallway. The pair shared a chuckle as they quickly made their way down the hall, hopefully, they wouldn’t get yelled at by Jihyo for being late to help out. 

* * *

“Hey what was that about?” Momo asked, Mina, paying no attention to her and instead focusing on closing the bedroom door. “I was just about to get to my good teasing Mina! You ruined my fund.”

Mina scoffed at the dancer’s complaints, “For being older than me, you sure can act like a little kid sometimes,” Mina noticed Momo’s pout and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, “but I still love you.”

The black-haired girl smiled at Mina’s comment, “Aww thank you, Minari!” Momo pulled Mina over to the ballerina’s bed, sitting down on the edge of it. She then grabbed Mina’s waist from behind and sat her down right on her lap, “Now why did you ruin my fun earlier?”

“I uh..” Mina was flustered by the older girl’s actions but shook her head, “You could tell how uncomfortable they were Momoring. We wouldn’t want to scare them away from each other. Something is happening but I’m not sure if they even realize it.”

Momo hummed in response, resting her chin on Mina’s shoulder, “It’s almost like everyone in the group has a crush on another member! It’s getting crazy at this point. Next, you’re gonna tell me you like someone!” The dancer gave out a loud chuckle.

Mina tensed up in Momo’s arms, “What would be so wrong with that?” the ballerina mumbled, barely above a whisper. Mina hoped that Momo was just joking around and she didn’t hate the idea of Mina having a crush on another member, who just so happened to be Momo. 

“What?” Momo questioned, noticing the younger girl tensing up in her arms, “Mina..do you have a crush on one of the girls?”

Mina took Momo’s hands off her waist and moved to sit down next to the dancer, “Momo….” she could feel her face heating up underneath the Japanese girl’s gaze, “....maybe just a little.”

Momo’s jaw dropped, “What?! Oh my god, Mina! Do you have a crush??? Since when? Who is it? How did you find out? Is it Dahyun? No, wait, Chaeyoung? Oh my god, tell me all the details!” the girl was practically jumping with joy over Mina’s sudden crush confession, oblivious to the fact that the girl in question was her. 

“Well…” Mina began, looking anywhere but at the girl in front of her, “I’ve liked her for..a little over two months..and about who it is,” Mina glanced up and made eye contact with Momo who urged her to keep going, “I can’t tell you that..”

“WHAT!!! Mina we’ve known each other for how long now?”

“Uhm...a little over 5 years?”

“Exactly! You can trust me, Mina, I won’t tell anyone I promise,” Momo made a lip-zipping motion that Mina chuckled at. 

_ She can be such a dork sometimes, but...I love her for that. How am I gonna get out of this one? I can’t tell Momo, not yet at least. It’s way too soon. This is the first time I’ve ever mentioned having a crush around her in all the years that we’ve known each other. I have to be patient, give the news some time to set in. Plus, I still have no idea how Momo feels...but I sure as hell know how I feel…  _ Mina subconsciously looked Momo up and down,  _ I mean just look at her, who wouldn’t fall in love with that? Her abs are to die for and those arms...god she’s unbearably hot... Yet she has such a goofy and funny personality. She is the best of both worlds...I should probably not drool over here right in front of her though... _

“Momo, it’s not that I don’t trust you it’s just…” Mina let her eyes wander around the room, picking her next words carefully as to not upset the girl she was hopelessly in love with, “I’m not ready to tell anyone yet. I know it might seem silly seeing as it’s been months but...you’re the only one I’ve told,” the ballerina had to look away from Momo for that part, not capable of lying straight to her face, “Also, I’d prefer not to get teased about it right away….”

Momo instantly felt horrible for pressuring the younger girl into almost telling her when she obviously wasn’t ready, “Mina, I’m sorry for pressuring you,” the dancer reached out for Mina’s hand, “I just got so excited over this that I forgot about your feelings, oddly enough. You can tell me whenever you feel ready but,” the black-haired girl made eye contact with the ballerina making sure Mina heard what she was saying, “You shouldn’t keep this to yourself, it can be crushing to hold this in. If you don’t feel comfortable, tell someone else at least and talk to them about it. I don’t want you to be worked up over this for any longer Minari.”

Mina could feel herself falling more in love with every word Momo said.  _ She cares about others to a fault, she doesn’t even care if she’s involved or not. This is why I love her so much...god I really am hopeless, aren’t I?  _ Mina nodded at the older girl’s words, “Thank you, Momoring,” the ballerina pulled the dancer into a tight hug, the two enjoying the other girl’s presence.

_ Did Mina get new perfume? She smells amazing...Momo that’s creepy, stop smelling her! When did her hugs get so much more ...comforting? I don’t want to ever let go of her. Oh god, how long have we been hugging for? She must think I’m a creep! First I smell her and now I’m squeezing her. I’m selfish though, I don’t want this moment to end. _

Mina released her hold on the other Japanese girl and was surprised to find that Momo didn’t want the hug to end either. Momo pulled back from the younger girl with a slight pout on her face but regained her smile when she saw the beautiful girl who she was hugging moments before.  _ Whoever she’s crushing on is one lucky gal……. _

“Now let’s go help Jihyo wake up the other members and get dinner ready,” Mina stated.

“Lead the way, Penguin,” Momo joked, gladly following Mina out the doorway.

  
  


The door shut with a click behind them when suddenly a wild Dubu popped her head out from underneath the covers, “Do you think they noticed we were in here?”

A blonde-haired girl appeared behind her, scanning the room for any signs of the other girls, “Seeing as they talked as if no one else was in the room, I’m going to say no.” Sana sat up, moving the pillow she was previously laying on behind her back, “So...that was interesting.”

“Yeah,” Dahyun agreed, also sitting up in bed, “Mina has a crush on one of our members huh?”

Sana nodded, not wanting to accidentally reveal the fact that Mina had already approached her about this topic before, “Yeah but maybe that’s not such a bad thing.” Dahyun whipped her head around, giving the Japnese girl a confused look, “I mean sure it might be awkward at first but we’re all close enough friends that we’d work through it,” Sana sighed deeply, “Who knows, maybe whoever she likes, likes her back and she doesn’t even know it.”

Dahyun observed the older girl’s reaction to the conversation they had overheard just minutes prior,  _ Maybe Sana is okay with the idea of dating another member ...good news for me right? I mean, look at her. She’s gorgeous! She’s bubbly, kind, caring, and so funny. She’s an angel and there’s no way she’d fall for a girl like me ...that's beside the point though. The real question is, who does Mina like?  _ “I feel bad for Mina,” the brown-haired girl began, “It must be tough holding that all in. Unless she told another member and didn’t want to tell Momo about it which makes absolutely no sense!”

“Maybe she just isn’t comfortable with telling Momo yet,” Sana tried quickly to cover up any of Dahyun’s suspicions so she wouldn’t get any ideas, “Plus Mina said it herself, she hasn’t told any other members. We should trust her.”

Dahyun wasn’t buying it and continued with her conspiracy, “Maybe but think about this. I know I’m going to sound crazy here but bare with me. Mina has a crush on another member, that we know for sure, but we don’t know who,” the rapper got up from Sana’s bed, pacing around the room, “Surely Mina would want to tell Momo first right? I mean they’ve been best friends forever! Unless..” Dahyun stopped her pacing and turned to face Sana, “the girl she has a crush on is Momo!”

Sana could feel her eyes widening over Dahyun’s proposition,  _ How’d she figure that out so quickly?! Clever little Dubu, that’s my girl ...Oh god, Mina is going to kill me! She’ll think I told Dahyun. No no, she doesn’t know her theory is correct yet, I just have to act natural and pretend I know nothing.  _ The blonde-haired girl chuckled, “Oh Dahyun don’t be ridiculous! I’m sure Mina just isn’t ready yet.”

“Maybe that’s true, or maybe….” Dahyun walked over to Sana, slowly raising her finger to point at the older girl, “You know more than you’re letting on! Proving my theory to be 100% accurate. Mina told you about her crush on Momo so she wouldn’t be alone in this and then she slipped up when talking to Momo. However, she was crafty enough to play it off as nothing. You almost had me fooled, Minatozaki!” At this point, Dahyun was practically on top of Sana, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, pointing a finger directly into the Japanese girl’s face. 

Sana then got the brilliant idea of how to avoid Dahyun’s surprisingly true theory. She pushed the younger girl’s finger out of her face and grabbed Dahyun’s wrist instead. Sana then fell backward onto the bed with Dahyun on top of her. Taking advantage of the rapper’s flustered state, Sana flipped the girl around so she was now straddling the younger’s lap. Dahyun’s face turned bright red. She could feel her heartbeat go through the roof as Sana slowly starting to lean in towards her face, “Dahyunnie….” Sana kept going until their noses were touching, “You know I can’t lie to you. You sure are a clever girl but,” Sana grabbed Dahyun’s hands and pinned them above her head, “I have a feeling you won’t be telling anyone about this right?”

Dahyun was so unbelievably flustered at this point. So much had happened in the past minute.  _ Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Sana is on top of me and her face is so close to mine! I’m freaking out oh my god! My heart is gonna pop out of my chest I swear it is.  _ The younger girl could only nod at Sana’s request, her breathing was too rapid to say anything.

“Good, I’m glad you understand me,” Sana brought one of her hands down to the girl’s stomach and slowly moved it up Dahyun’s body until she reached her neck, “I must say, you being all hot and bothered underneath me like this is a pleasing sight...maybe we’ll have to do it again sometime,” the Japanese girl threw Dahyun a wink before getting off of her and walking towards the door as if nothing had happened.

“I’m going to go help Jihyo, I hear she’s home,” Sana turned back around to look at the younger girl one last time who was still recovering from Sana’s boldness, “Come out when you’re ready Dubu, love you.” With that, the blonde-haired girl sent Dahyun a kiss before leaving the room like any normal day.

Dahyun slowly regained control of her breathing again and sat upon the bed,  _ Sana just PINNED ME TO THE BED?! The girl I like, the girl I’ve secretly been crushing on, the girl whose affection I crave just was straddling me?! I know Sana jokes around a lot but that was different right? She likes me more than the other girls I know that for sure, she’s always throwing me kisses and changes spots just to be next to me. That was...that was something else though. Could it be possible that maybe Sana likes me more than she says she does? Ugh, I don’t know! I’m so confused… I have to talk to Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, they are my lifesavers at this point.  _ The rapper stood up and made Sana’s bed quickly,  _ Now I’ve got a leader to go help! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Incase you missed the notes at the beginning, once the school year starts I’ll most likely only be updating this story once a week. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and I’ll see y’all later!


	8. Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I forgot to mention that I was going to the beach last chapter. This chapter doesn’t have much going on so I’m sorry for that but I just wanted to update this as soon as possible! I hope you enjoy

Nayeon waited anxiously in the hospital room, hoping her injury wouldn’t be as bad as it felt. She was told to go back and wait for a doctor to come in but it had been several minutes since then. Looking down at her right hand, she examined the bandages,  _ I cut myself badly, didn’t I? I’m not even sure why I got so worked up over that. Am I that jealous of Sana and Dahyun? Do I want that with Jeongyeon? Why did I almost kiss her? Oh my god, I almost kissed her! What am I going to tell the other girls? I can’t confess to them because that would be way too humiliating, ugh… _

The door opened and in came a man wearing a doctor’s badge, “You’re Nayeon right?”

“Yes I am,” she said giving the man a half-hearted smile, “So what’s the deal with my hand?”

“Straight to the point, I like your style,” the doctor chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, “On a more serious note, however, the nurse said you’ll need stitches. Which reminds me, I’ll have to take these bandages off.”

Nayeon lifted her hand up and slowly unraveled the homemade bandage that Jeongyeon had given her earlier. “This is an impressive bandage I must say. Did you do this yourself?”

The hazel-haired girl was surprised by that, “No an uh ...a friend did. What do you mean it’s impressive?”

“Oh nothing, it just seems professionally done, like by a doctor or a medical student. Anyways, we’re going to have to clean your cut, numb the area, and give you some stitches.”

Nayeon sighed, explaining this to Jihyo would be difficult and she felt bad for leaving Jeongyeon there to give the leader a cause for Nayeon’s injury. The girl nodded her head, knowing that there was no use in trying to get out of getting stitches, she had messed up badly. She did have on question though, “Will there be a scar leftover?”

The doctor gave Nayeon a puzzled look before answering her question, “Well yes, of course, there will be, I thought that was pretty obvious. You did have a shard of glass sticking out of your palm. It won’t be too bad though, just where the deepest part of the cut was.”

Looking down at her now unbandaged hand, Nayeon felt a bit of regret for not taking action to stop this from happening.  _ Maybe if I just confessed to Jeongyeon none of this would’ve ever happened…  _ Suddenly, the girl got a sense of determination,  _ That’s it! When I get back, I’ll tell her how I’ve been feeling. It’ll make my mind more at ease and hopefully, she’ll want to help me take care of my cut more.  _

“Okay,” Nayeon stated, glancing at the doctor, “I’m ready.”

* * *

Chaeyoung walked into the kitchen first to see some bags of groceries still on the counter. “Huh,” the rapper started, taking a glimpse at the empty kitchen, “Looks like no one is in here. I guess we should start putting these away then.”

Tzuyu nodded behind her, still holding on to the shorter girl’s hand, “Yeah….” the younger girl took a look around the room before shrugging, “More fun for us!”

The pair worked on putting the groceries away in comfortable silence with each other until they got down to the last bag. Chaeyoung finally decided to strike up a conversation with the girl she had developed feelings for, “Pretty crazy how we’re almost done performing for our comeback right?”

“It went by so fast,” Tzuyu said, sad to be almost done seeing their fans, “but the good news is we have a nice break afterward. It’s been a while since we’ve just been home.”

Chaeyoung hummed in response as she grabbed a new glass out of one of the bags. She huffed in frustration upon seeing it,  _ A glass ...my worst enemy.  _ The girl made her way across to the other side of the kitchen and reached up to open to the cupboard,  _ Why did we have to put them in a high cupboard? Why couldn’t they be somewhere else? Seriously I hate being short! Thank god only Tzuyu’s here so I won’t get teased too harshly…  _ The short-haired girl went onto her tippy toes trying to maybe reach the glass shelf but gave up as it was just out of reach. Defeated, she turned around to go get a chair but stopped immediately as Tzuyu was right behind her.

“Need some help?” the tall girl said without any trace of mockery or teasing in her voice.

The blonde tried to protest a bit, “No I can uhm..” she turned around to look at the tall cupboard, “...yeah no I can’t do that. I need your help, Tzu”

The maknae blushed at the nickname, Chaeyoung was the only member whoever called her Tzu and she secretly loved it. Tzuyu grabbed the glass out of the older girl’s hand and went to move towards the cover. Chaeyoung, suddenly realizing she was in Tzuyu’s way, tried to move away but was stopped by Tzuyu’s arm. 

“Stay,” she mumbled shyly. Chaeyoung gave her a confused stare, trying to understand what the girl’s expression meant. The short-haired girl did as she was told and stayed in her spot, slowly feeling Tzuyu’s front pressing against her back. Chaeyoung’s face started to turn a bright red as she was pushed right up against the counter with Tzuyu leaning up against her.  _ She’s so close to me right now, I can feel her….  _ The smaller girl’s blush turned a deep red,  _ I can feel her everything...oh my. Tzuyu you don’t even know what you’re doing to me right now. She could’ve just walked around me but no, she’s doing this instead…. Not that I’m complaining or anything. Tzuyu has been much more affectionate lately, could this mean she likes me more than she’s letting on? I’ll have to talk about this with Dahyun later.  _

The long-haired girl finished placing the glass in the cupboard and looked down at the top of the shorter girl’s head,  _ She looks ridiculously adorable right now...  _ Tzuyu closed the cupboard, snaking her arms around Chaeyoung’s waist, “Changie?”

The girl in question felt her heartbeat increase at the nickname, “Yeah, Tzu?”

“Nothing,” she said taking this opportunity to spin around, still holding onto the shorter girl, so now they were no longer facing the counter.  _ There, now Chaeyoung can leave if she wants to. It’s the perfect way to test how much affection she’s willing to take… _

Tzuyu hummed and rested her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder, “This is nice, Changie…” The makes voice was barely above a whisper, making certain that the rapper was the only one to hear her confession. 

Becoming increasingly aware of their proximity, Chaeyoung turned to Tzuyu whose face was inches away from her own.  _ I bet I could just lean in and kiss her right now ... wait...Chaeyoung what are you thinking?! Don’t be silly!  _

The Tawainese girl felt the shorter’s stare, “Chaeyoung, you’re staring,” Chaeyoung immediately looked away as if she had been caught committing a crime, “What were you thinking about?”

“Just about how close we are right now,” the rapper answered honestly, “and you’ve been much more affectionately recently. I’ve been meaning to ask you about that.”

Tzuyu’s eyes went wide at Chaeyoung’s observation,  _ How could she have caught on that quickly?! I’ve messed up for sure now,  _ “Yeah well…” the taller girl searched the room for an answer to appear, “...I don’t know why I just like the extra affection I guess.” The rapper gave Tzuyu a confused glance, urging her to continue, “It’s only with you though...the other girls would tease me too much,” the younger girl looked at the floor embarrassed to admit this next part, “...plus you’re a perfect size... for uhm..cuddling…”

Chaeyoung turned herself around so she was now facing Tzuyu, “Tzuyu you don’t have to be embarrassed about wanting affection. I mean, have you seen me? I ask for hugs all the time!” the maknae chuckled softly at Chaeyoung’s sentence, “I agree...with what you said. You being tall and me being short, it’s almost like we were made for each other…” The short-haired girl’s cheeks turned a pinkish color as she snuggled into Tzuyu’s front more. 

Tzuyu could feel herself relaxing more into Chaeyoung’s touch, not caring about being too invested or being considered too clingy. Considering she had made it this far without annoying Chaeyoung, a small hug would certainly be okay. 

Well, it would’ve been okay if not for Momo and Mina entering the room, Momo loudly ‘aww-ing’ at the sight of the two younger girl’s cuddling in the kitchen. “You two are adorable!” the dancer exclaimed, making her presence known. This, in turn, caused Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to jump away from each other in fear of being teased further. Mina rolled her eyes and shoved Momo in the ribs, “Sorry about her,” the ballerina apologized, glaring at Momo, “I’m glad to see you two are awake.” 

“Yeah..” Chaeyoung started while still looking away from Tzuyu to help her blush to die down a bit, “We were cleaning up the remaining groceries.”

Tzuyu nodded, picking up one of the paper bags to throw away, “There were some groceries left over an-” Tzuyu stopped talking mid-sentence, her eyes going wide at the now open trash can. Chaeyoung was confused by the sudden stoppage so she turned around only to see what had caused the younger to go wide-eyed just moments prior. The rapper stood there in shock, not knowing what to do or say.

Mina and Momo shared a worried glance before running over and peeking into the garbage bag. Both of them sighed in relief, “Oh good,” Mina began, “It’s just that bloody glass from earlier. I thought you guys saw a snake or something.”

“What do you mean from earlier? What happened?”

It was at this moment the two Japanese girls realized that the duo in the kitchen was sleeping when Nayeon came into the kitchen with a bloody hand and smashed glass. Momo sighed, grabbing the bag out of Tzuyu’s hand and placing it into the trash can, “You two might want to sit down for this,” Chaeyoung and Tzuyu did as they were told, going around to the other side of the counter to take a seat, “Something happened with Nayeon earlier.”

“Something bad,” Mina interjected, deciding to take over the role as a storyteller from Momo, “We’ll tell you all we know about what happened but if anyone asks, you didn’t hear anything.”

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu nodded, concerned about what happened to Nayeon. “Alright, so it all began when Nayeon left our bedroom…”

* * *

  
  


Jihyo knocked on the door softly at first calling out to the girl inside, “Jeongyeon? You okay?”

There was a mumble on the other side of the door, “Can you let me in?” the leader said, trying to turn the doorknob. The door made a clicking noise and Jihyo opened it, stepping into the room to see a crying Jeongyeon on her bed all alone. Jihyo shut the door behind her before quickly going to comfort the girl.

“Hey, hey it’s okay,” the short-haired girl said, pulling the older girl into a hug, “I’m here, shhh it’s okay.”

“...N-no..” Jeongyeon whispered between sobs, “i-it-it’s not ...n-not okay..”

Jihyo pulled away from the hug to get a good look into Jeongyeon’s eyes, “What do you mean it’s not okay? What happened?” Jeongyeon just shook her head, looking down at her hands, “Can you tell me what happened?” the leader replied. Jihyo gave Jeongyeon a tissue to help the older girl compose herself enough to speak.

Jeongyeon took a shaky breath, “It’s Nayeon….” Jihyo nodded, listening to what the girl had to say, “I’m sure you know about…” Jeongyeon made a gesture to her hand, “but..it was just so scary. I came out from the bedroom and just..” the tears started to flow again, “s-she just looked so...hopeless, Jihyo... Like someone yelled at her o-or like her dreams were crushed..”

Jihyo moved next to the crying girl and rubbed her hand up and down Jeongyeon’s back to help comfort her, “A-and then I looked down and saw just blood. Blood, everywhere. There was glass and blood and tears and she was cursing and yelling a-and I was so scared ...” Jeongyeon leaned on the leader’s shoulder, “I was so so scared Jihyo ...seeing her like that.”

“It’s heartbreaking I know,” Jihyo responded calmly, “but she’s at the hospital getting treated, she’ll be okay. Is that all that happened?”

“No..there’s more..” Jeongyeon began, looking into the short-haired girl’s questioning eyes, “she had blood everywhere so I went to help her and told the others to leave. I didn’t want her to get overwhelmed...I think I did okay, I cleaned her cut and bandaged it and..” the long-haired girl glanced at the wall, trying to gain some strength, “but then she..she moved, so she was pushing me against the counter and..”

Jihyo knew where this was going, truth be told she had suspected something was going on between Jeongyeon and Nayeon. Plus, when she burst into the dorm after food shopping, the pair wasn’t as quick to move away from each other as they thought. Not wanting to stop the older girl, Jihyo pretended not to know anything.

“And then she...Jihyo,” Jeongyeon turned to the younger girl, “she used that one stupid nickname that only she calls me and..she took her hand and put it under my chin. Jihyo, she leaned in close to me and I thought we were gonna kiss!” the leader tried to suppress a laugh while Jeongyeon covered her blushing face, “We were so close! She asked me if it was okay and…”

Jihyo waited for Jeongyeon to finish her sentence but the older girl never did. Jihyo took the opportunity to speak up instead, “And? What’d you say?”

“I said...yes...I said I was okay with it.”

“And were you okay with it?”

“What?” Jeongyeon was baffled at the leader’s question, “Of course I was okay with it! I mean I’ve been crushing on her for so long! I’m sure you knew already because well...somehow you know everything...but still!”

Jihyo chuckled before letting the older girl finish her story, “We were about to kiss too until you burst into the door! You ruined our moment! Then she pushed me away and just well ugh…”

“Why were you crying then?” Jihyo replied after laughing a bit, “It seems like it went well.”

Jeongyeon could feel her face heating up, “Well it did go well but.. Seeing Nayeon like that made me so sad. She didn’t appear to be thinking straight..”

“I don’t think either of you were thinking straight...that interaction sounded pretty gay to me.”

“JIHYO!” Jeongyeon yelled, jokingly hitting the younger girl on the shoulder, “You know what I meant!” after the pair cooled down Jeongyeon continued, “I just thought that maybe she was trying to do anything to make herself feel better and... She didn’t want that. She didn’t want to kiss me and she was just doing anything to distract herself,” the long-haired girl sighed, “I just hope she feels the same way…”

Jihyo couldn’t believe Jeongyeon’s stubbornness, “Oh my god...she almost kissed you! Of course, she feels the same way! I mean sure, she may have done it suddenly because of her injury but that doesn’t mean she didn’t mean it. You can talk to her when she gets back and she’ll tell you the exact same thing.”

The older girl groaned at the thought of having to talk to Nayeon about what happened, “Look, I know you don’t want to talk to Nayeon but the good news is, she won’t be home for a bit,” Jihyo stood up and brushed herself off, “In the meantime, we should help the other girls get dinner ready before they burn down the dorm.”

The duo walked into the kitchen and heard Mina telling Chaeyoung and Tzuyu about what she saw earlier. Jihyo quickened her strides, “Mina I’m honored that you took this opportunity to inform our members of what happened,” the leader said as she walked into a room full of shocked faces, “but I’m afraid that’s my job. Plus, you should be focusing on dinner with Momo.”

Mina groaned before mumbling something to Momo, “Ugh, this is your fault... I knew we shouldn’t have told them.”

“How was I supposed to know they’d be back this soon?” Momo whisper yelled back at the ballerina. 

Chaeyoung heard the Japanese girls fight and turned to their leader, “Jihyo unnie don’t be mad at them, we were the ones who asked about what happened,” the rapper said, motioning to herself and Tzuyu.

“Mad?” Jihyo began, “Why would I be mad? I don’t mind that you told the other girls, I just wanted to be the one to do it is all.”

The girls collectively sighed in relief, happy to not be yelled at. Momo and Mina turned their attention to the stove and kept cooking together while Chaeyoung and Tzuyu made small talk to fill the silence. Jihyo turned around to see Jeongyeon now finally entering the room, looking rather shy. 

“Hey wait a minute,” Tzuyu stated out of the blue, catching everyone’s attention, “Where are Dahyun and Sana?”

The girls all looked at each other while Mina just kept on cooking, not wanting to reveal that she knew what was going on with the two girls in question. Luckily, they appeared in the kitchen soon after, “We’re right here Tzuyu,” Dahyun replied, getting the youngest girls attention.

“Where were you two?” Jihyo said, giving the two girls a suggestive look.

“Oh, you know..” Dahyun started, looking towards Sana for help. Sana got the hint and finished Dahyun’s sentence, “We were napping Jihyo, wanted to be rested up for dinner with the girls!” The blonde took a look around the room, noticing a certain member was absent, “Speaking of which, where’s Nayeon?” 

Dahyun noticed too, “Yeah where is she?”

“Guys,” Momo announced from her spot at the stove, “Dinner’s ready!”

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu ran over to get plates out, eager to finally eat something while Momo and Mina worked on setting the table for the other girls. Jeongyeon walked over to Momo and Mina, trying to talk quietly, “About earlier, Nayeon and I almost kissed,” Mina’s jaw dropped and Momo gasped, “Shhhh! Keep quiet ...I told Jihyo about it and apparently, she already knew. I’ll tell you more details later,” Jeongyeon said while grabbing some utensils from Momo to help set the table.

“I’ll tell you two over dinner,” Jihyo responded, motioning for the two girls who had just appeared to go get some food, “Actually, girls listen up!” the leader called out, grabbing everyone’s attention, “If it’s okay with Jeongyeon, I’d like to discuss what happened with Nayeon. Some of you know most of it but there’s quite a bit that got left out,” Jihyo looked over to Jeongyeon who was now blushing, “there’s something I need your opinion on.”

With that, all the members got their respect meal portions and sat down at the table, eager to hear Jihyo’s story. “So, Sana and Dahyun,” Jihyo began, looking at the pair in question, “You two don’t know anything right?” The duo nodded from their spot at the table, “Okay, so I’ll start from the beginning then...actually, Jeongyeon?” Jeongyeon glanced at the leader, “Are you okay if I tell the girls about what happened in the kitchen?”

“I-I uhmm…” Jeongyeon could feel her face heating up but decided her members would find out eventually so it might as well be on her terms, “yes...I’m okay with it... I’m not sure if Nayeon will be but...I can cover for you guys.”

Momo and Mina gave each other a look before silently cheering, excited to hear more details. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, on the other hand, were confused as to what Jihyo was referring to but figured they would know soon enough. Dahyun was busy stuffing her face to care. Sana was looking at Jihyo, begging for her to just tell the story already. 

“Okay so, it started when Nayeon saw Dahyun and Sana in her room….”

* * *

Nayeon was looking out the window of the van, watching the buildings pass by. The city always looked so beautiful at night well to her at least. She gained some form of comfort being alone in the car. Nayeon huffed and lifted her right hand to analyze it.  _ Well, the good news is that I only have these stitches for 5-10 days but the bad news is that it'll leave a scar. If I didn’t mess up in the first place this never would’ve happened… I’m such an idiot. _

The black-haired girl felt a buzz in her pocket. Grabbing her phone, there was a new message in the Twice group chat. 

**[God Jihyo]**

_ Nayeon any idea when you will be home? We’re going to eat dinner now since the girls can’t wait any longer. _

**[Dubu]**

_ Hey! It’s not my fault I’m hungry. I’m a growing child! _

**[Yoda]**

_ Dahyun you stopped growing in grade five… _

Nayeon laughed at girls teasing,  _ I did miss them a lot today… I mean the morning was fun with Jeongyeon.  _ The girl gasped suddenly remembering what happened in the kitchen,  _ Oh my god, Jeongyeon! I’m going to have to talk to her, aren’t I? Ugh, I seriously cannot handle getting yelled at tonight! She only nodded along because she was too afraid to hurt me. I’m such an idiot… _

**[Nabongs]**

_ I won’t be home for at least another thirty minutes so go ahead and eat without me. Also about my hand, nothing too major just some stitches. The doctor said they will leave a scar. _

Nayeon shut off her phone and put it away, feeling it buzz several times in response to her announcement. She didn’t bother looking, however, she couldn’t face what the members had to say just yet.  _ Great job setting a good example for the group...I’m seriously the worst. _

The girl looked out the window again, watching the other cars pass by on the freeway. The car was silent but somehow that was comfortable. Nayeon usually hated silence but right now, it’s exactly what she needed to help calm down. Today had just been a wreck and she couldn’t wait to be home.

She could feel her eyelids start to get heavy as she looked out the window.  _ I didn’t realize it earlier but this whole day has made me so so tired…  _ A small yawn escaped her mouth before she leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes.  _ Maybe I can catch a quick nap before I get home….  _

And with that, the oldest fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I’ll see y’all later


	9. Moonlight, Stars, And A Whole Lot Of Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s chapter nine and I start school tomorrow so updates won’t be as frequent, sorry about that! Hope you enjoy

“Sooooo let me get this straight…” Dahyun started, searching around the room for confirmation from the other girls.

“Cough get this gay you mean cough,” Sana said receiving a glare from Jeongyeon.

“Anyways, like I was saying,” the rapper stated, jabbing the blonde in her ribs for good measure, “So Jeongyeon likes Nayeon, like as in she is in love with Nayeon,” Jeongyeon nodded in response with a reddish hue on her cheeks, “And everything was going amazingly well today at the amusement park until we got home. Nayeon was in her room with,” Dahyun pointed to Mina and Sana, “you two and me. Then, Mina left the room going to stop Momo and Jeongyeon from killing each other. At this point, Sana and I were uhm…” the brown-haired girl looked down into her lap, “..taking a nap...as you do. Nayeon saw this and left because why exactly?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out,” Jihyo replied, impressed that Dahyun had paid attention to her summary of the day, “My theory is that Nayeon feels the same way as Jeongyeon and was jealous of you two being all lovey-dovey.”

Sana choked on her water, “We were not being lovey-dovey!” Dahyun backed her up, “Yeah! Normal friend stuff!” The other members gave the girls that look. You know the one that says ‘whatever you say, we know the truth’. Mina especially who happened to know the truth of what was going on between the pair, a little disappointed in the fact that Sana had yet to mention her feelings to the younger girl.

The rapper decided to continue her recap to avoid anymore knowing glances, “So Nayeon got jealous or maybe she was just getting some fresh air because we were not getting lovey-dovey at all!” Dahyun put extra emphasis on the end of her sentence, trying to get her point across to the other members who remained unconvinced, “When she was out there she had a glass of...water?...soda?...it doesn’t matter what it is but she had a glass. How’d the glass break again?”

“You know how Nayeon gets when she’s upset right?” Jeongyeon responded, “Well, she kinda tenses up and it just so happened that she got so upset over her self doubt that she crushed the glass in her own hands!”

Tzuyu reached forward towards her glass to try and feel how much pressure you’d need to put on a glass to break it. Chaeyoung saw the maknae grab her glass and quickly grabbed Tzuyu’s hand, pulling it down under the table. The Taiwanese girl gave the cub a questioning look, “Hey, I wanted to test Nayeon unnie’s strength!”

“Well don’t test it on a glass,” the shortest replied, her voice laced with concern, “I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” Tzuyu huffed before finally admitted defeat settling on holding Chaeyoung’s hand under the table.

“Well...Nayeon shattered a glass without thinking,” Dahyun started again, “once she came back inside she was cursing and yelling at which point Momo, Jeongyeon, and Mina came out to check on her. Jeongyeon shooed these two trouble makers away before treating Nayeon’s wounds. Once she was done, Nayeon then...uhm…” the girl stopped her sentence, motioning to somehow get her message across.

“Eagle, I get you’re awkward but saying that Nayeon and Jeongyeon almost kis- Yeah no it’s hard to say out loud you’re right,” Chaeyoung shook her head at her failed attempt to poke fun at Dahyun. Tzuyu had to cover her face to prevent a laugh from escaping. Momo and Mina made kissy faces at Chaeyoung and Dahyun who were slowly sinking into their seats.

The once excited Dubu was now too humiliated too continue her recap so Sana took over, “So, like our little Dubu was saying,” Sana pinched the younger girl’s cheeks, “Nayeon and Jeongyeon had their moment in the kitchen,” the Japanese made eye contact with Jeongyeon whose face was burning a bright shade of red, “then Jihyo flung the door open and saw the two of them in the kitchen. Jihyo shooed Nayeon to the hospital then went to find Jeongyeon to talk to her. Blah blah blah they talked and then magic we all got here to dinner!”

The long-haired girl sighed in relief, “Yes that’s all, thank god,” Jeongyeon looked toward the door, “Now I just have to wait for Nabongs to get home so I can talk to her, which will just be oh so amazing…”

The other members could feel a shift in the mood. The once cheerful atmosphere turned into a rather sad one. Jihyo reached over, squeezing the older girl’s hand, “It’ll be okay Jeongyeon, I’m sure it’ll work out for the best,” Jeongyeon nodded in response, trying to convince herself that everything will, in fact, be okay and there is nothing to worry about, “In the meantime, I wanna hear about all your days. Momo? Mina? Will you share your adventures first?”

Momo perked up at the opportunity to share her spectacular day with the ballerina sitting next to her, “Gladly! Turns out that this penguin loves roller coasters now,” the other girls gasped in surprise, “I know right?! Crazy! We ended up going on the tallest, fastest, most terrifying rides and Mina loved every single one of them.”

“Yeah, that was the majority of our day except for when we went to play carnival games…” Mina began, giving Momo a little nudge, “I couldn’t get this penguin for the life of me and this one over here saved the day.”

“That’s right!” Momo exclaimed, happy to tell everyone the story of how she was Mina’s hero, “It was one of those stupid shooter games where the targets move back and forth so it’s practically impossible. Plus, the penguin was a huge prize even though it was a tiny little plushie! I mean what gives?!”

Mina laughed at Momo’s passion for her,  _ Hearing her be so passionate about this just warms my heart...I wouldn’t mind it if Momo was my hero more often...  _ “It was pretty difficult but thanks to Moguri here, I ended up getting my penguin.”

Momo proudly displayed a smile and flexed her arms to show off. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung both said ‘Ewwww’ at Momo’s flex while Sana and Dahyun had to restrain themselves from bursting out into laughter. Jeongyeon giggled slightly to herself and Jihyo just rolled her eyes. Mina, however, adored Momo’s muscles and thought a little boost to Momo’s ego wouldn’t affect her too much, “My hero~” Mina said in her cutesy voice while leaning over into Momo’s chair, hugging the dancer who was shocked by the ballerina’s sudden display of affection.

“I..uhm..” Momo cleared her throat, regaining some confidence, “That’s right! I am your...your uhm..” the girl quickly lost any will to finish her sentence when all the other girls in the room started laughing. “Ah, Momo! You’re so red!” Jeongyeon yelled from across the table.

“Shut it Jeongyeon!” Momo retorted, covering her face from view, “Just move on to someone else already.” Mina moved away from the other girl, giving her back a rub. Momo smiled shyly at the ballerina’s actions. Momo was grateful for the fact that Mina didn’t laugh at her and seemed to enjoy her whole scheme.

“Alright, alright!” Jihyo yelled, quieting the girls instantly, “How about you two? Chaeyoung? Tzuyu?” The pair looked between each other, deciding who should take the lead.

Tzuyu thought this was as good a time as any to share her wonderful day with the girls, “Chaeyoung and I went on some roller coasters too but as it turns out, this Cub just so happens to be afraid of them.”

“Not all of them!” the shorter girl interjected, “Just that stupid fast one that goes crazy high up! You told me it wasn’t that bad..”

“It wasn’t!” the members laughed all together when Tzuyu got the perfect idea, “I just forget that everything is a million times higher up for you since you’re adorably small.” The tall girl turned towards Chaeyoung, wrapping her arms around the cub’s waist. Chaeyoung wanted to protest further but the puppy eyes Tzuyu were giving her made the rapper’s heart melt. 

Jihyo noticed how everyone had died down in their laughter so she decided to cut the youngest’s day story first, “Well since your story seems to be going nowhere, I am delighted to tell you all about my day searching for JYP’s keys,” the members groaned at Jihyo’s story, “Hey! I’ll have you know I was very dedicated and found them surprisingly quickly!”

“Yeah well I’m not dedicated to this story at all,” complained Momo from across the room.

“And I want this to be over quickly!” Jeongyeon added on, hopeful to stop Jihyo’s rather boring story. 

The leader rolled her eyes and cut herself off, “Okay, okay I won’t tell you,” the girls cheered, while Jihyo took a glance at the clock, “but I will tell you all to go to bed! It’s gotten incredibly late already somehow.”

“What about cleaning up?” Jeongyeon questioned, knowing that Jihyo always hates cleaning up alone but would never ask for help.

“Don’t worry! I can do it, just go to bed already.”

Not needing to be told twice, the three youngest members said their ‘goodbyes’ and ‘goodnights’ before retreating to their bedroom. Mina said thank you to Jihyo for cleaning up and then went back to her room. Momo gave a small goodnight before yawning and walking down the hall. Sana said goodbye and left the kitchen. Only Jeongyeon and Jihyo were left in the kitchen with a pile of dishes sitting in the sink.

“I told you already,” Jihyo turned around, sponge in hand, “go to bed, I can handle the cleanup.”

Jeongyeon laughed at her leader’s stubbornness, “Don’t worry, I'm not here about that,” Jihyo made a hand gesture for the girl to declare why she was still in the kitchen after repeatedly being told to sleep, “I wanted to talk to you about Nayeon.”

“Ah, why am I not surprised? What about her?”

“Well you know how she’ll be home soon right?” the short-haired girl nodded, too busy on washing the dishes to look up at the moment, “I just… I don’t know, how am I supposed to talk to her?”

“You could ask her about her hand and make sure everything’s alright. I mean sure, she told us in the group chat but asking her again never hurts. Just ease into it. She’s had a long day so don’t force her to talk about it if she’s not up for it. Let her mention it first.”

“Okay, thank you.”

The two in the kitchen finished cleaning up everything when the door opened. Nayeon walked in, shutting the front door behind her and taking a glance around. 

“Nayeon!” Jihyo exclaimed, delighted to see the oldest was home safely, “How’s your hand holding up?”

“It’s alright,” Nayeon replied, raising her right hand to reveal the stitches she received earlier, “I’ve got stitches now and the doctor said it’ll leave a scar but besides that nothing major.”

“That’s a relief.”

Nayeon nodded her head, suddenly realizing that Jeongyeon was in the kitchen too. Jihyo noticed the silence and decided to make her leave, “I’ll leave you two here,” the black-haired girl stated while walking towards the hallway, “Your dinner is in the fridge Nayeon.”

“Thank you!” the injured girl called back before Jihyo disappeared to her room. 

“Nayeon…” Jeongyeon began, not sure what to say. Everything she had discussed with Jihyo moments before had left her mind.  _ Shit, what do I say! This is so much harder than I expected it to be ugh!! _

The older girl moved to the fridge and grabbed out her container of dinner, “Here let me heat this, then can we talk outside?” Jeongyeon nodded, heading towards the porch door. She was extremely grateful that Nayeon had decided to speak up first. 

_ Am I that intimidating?  _ Nayeon thought after seeing Jeongyeon’s wide eyes and pale face,  _ This might be a tad more difficult than I had anticipated, oh well. Here goes nothing. _

Nayeon walked out back to the porch and sat down on the steps next to Jeongyeon. There was silence between them as the older girl took some bites of her reheated dinner. 

“I’m sorry, Nayeon…”

“What?” Nayeon was taken back by Jeongyeon’s sudden apology. 

“I’m sorry for being so blind. I’m sorry for being a coward and running away from everything. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you today. I’m sorry for making things awkward between us. I’m sorry for not asking you what was wrong,” Jeongyeon could feel tears forming in her eyes but she didn’t care, she just let them fall, “I’m so so sorry Nayeon...I’ve failed you…”

Nayeon instantly felt pain in her chest when she saw how distraught the younger was. Pulling Jeongyeon into a hug, Nayeon questioned her, “What are you talking about? I’m the one who ruined everything. I pushed you too far earlier when we were in the kitchen after we had such an amazing day. I let my jealousy get the best of me because I can’t get this childish dream of love out of my head,” it was now her turn to cry, “I was mad at Sana and Dahyun...how crazy is that? I was mad at them because they have something I’ve wanted for so long. I thought how unfair it was and how much I hated them for it ...I'm the one who failed you…”

“No..” Jeongyeon disagreed, shaking her head hugging the other girl closer, “No, you are amazing, seriously you are. Just because you had a bad reaction doesn’t mean you failed me… hell, I’m the one who froze up earlier. I couldn’t talk to you because I’m such a coward. I’m so sorry Nayeon that I haven’t been able to express what I’m feeling towards you…”

Although the girls hadn’t talked about their feelings towards each other, there was an unspoken understanding of what was going on. Nayeon pulled away to look Jeongyeon in the eyes, lifting her hand to rub tears away from the younger’s face, “Look at us...crying over everything that happened. I just want to say I’m sorry Jeongyeon, for not talking to you and instead allowing myself to get injured.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Jeongyeon said, grabbing the older girl’s hand in her lap and using her other hand to cup Nayeon’s cheek, “I’m sorry for not running after you, for not checking on you, for letting this happen. I wish I could go back and change it.”

“Me too,” Nayeon added, leaning forward so that her forehead was resting on Jeongyeon’s forehead.

The two pulled away from each other, Nayeon now facing the younger girl completely. Jeongyeon changed her sitting position so she was facing Nayeon full on. “Thank you for coming out here,” Nayeon began, “I honestly was doubting if you ever wanted to talk to me again.”

“What?! Do you think I’d just avoid you forever?”

“Yeah…” Nayeon mumbled, looking down into her lap.

“Hey,” Jeongyeon said while lifting Nayeon’s chin, “I could never avoid you forever. I wouldn’t be able to live without you…” the girls stayed like that for a bit until Jeongyeon spoke up again, “Speaking of which...Nabongs, there’s something I have to tell you…”

Nayeon’s breathing stopped for a second at the nickname and Jeongyeon’s upcoming confession, “Yeah, Jeongie?”

“I-I...I think...no,” the girl cleared her throat before starting again, grabbing Nayeon’s hand and looking straight into her eyes, “I’m in love with you, Nabongs. I have been for a while but have just been too much of a chicken to admit my feelings, which is why I blame myself for today. I could’ve prevented this if I wasn’t afraid...even if you don’t like me back…”

Nayeon’s jaw dropped,  _ Okay I knew she was going to say she liked me but...oh my god hearing it out of her mouth. I’m freaking out!  _ “Jeongie…” the older girl pulled Jeongyeon into a soul-crushing hug, “I’m in love with you too, I have been for so so long. I’ve been avoiding telling you for so long so don’t you dare say you’re a chicken for running away. Please don’t blame yourself for what happened today, none of it was your fault.”

The two embraced for just a bit longer, feeling secure and loved in each other’s arms. Nayeon was first to pull away, taking a good look at the younger girl’s face.  _ Jeongyeon looks beautiful in the moonlight...the way her jawline looks so defined. Her hair is so silky and smooth, the moon shines right off of it. It might sound cheesy but...I can see the stars in her eyes. She likes me back? This gorgeous woman in front of me loves me back?! Oh my god… _

Ironically enough, Jeongyeon was thinking the same thing,  _ Nayeon is drop-dead gorgeous...god her hair is to die for and her lips, they’re so perfect. They even make a little heart when she smiles, god I want to kiss her so badly… and those bunny teeth are adorable. It’s unbelievable how she can be sexy and cute at the same time! Not to mention, she loves me back….she loves me back...Im Nayeon LOVES ME BACK!! This has to be the best day of my life…. _

Nayeon started to lean in, not thinking too much about it. Jeongyeon started to lean in too, unaware of her body moving towards Nayeon. The older girl cupped Jeongyeon’s cheek and wrapped an arm around the girl’s waist. Jeongyeon, on the other hand, put her arms around Nayeon’s neck, pulling the older girl even closer. The two were about to kiss when Nayeon stopped for a second, “Jeongie...can I kiss you?”

“Yes…” Jeongyeon replied, starting to smile, “yes..please do.”

And with that, the two girls lips pressed together, softly at first as if they were scared to ruin the moment. Nayeon noted how the other girl smelled like roses and her lips were incredibly soft. Jeongyeon bit the older girl’s lip, deepening the kiss, and Nayeon let out a soft moan. The two were so happy, praying silently that this wasn’t just a dream. The kiss was broken when the girls needed air. Nayeon pulled back first and looked at Jeongyeon.

“Woah…” was all that the oldest could say.

“Yeah..” Jeongyeon replied, catching her breath.

Nayeon felt a huge smile growing on her face, “I love you, you big idiot,” she said while leaning in for another kiss.

Jeongyeon smirked in response and gladly kissed Nayeon again. Nayeon heard the younger murmur something along the lines of ‘I love you too’ and ‘I’m your idiot’ but was too delighted to be kissing the girl she loved to care. Nayeon moved both of her hands to Jeongyeon’s waist and held her just a tad closer. 

The two love birds were so focused on enjoying their successful confession and kiss that they didn’t bother to notice a proud Jihyo watching the girls from the kitchen. She realized she forgot her phone and unintentionally saw the girls kissing out on the porch. 

“Finally,” Jihyo whispered to herself, “it’s about time they’re happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that chapter! I’ll see y’all later


	10. A Devious Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another update! Also what the heck!? There’s over 2,000 hits on this story! Thank you guys so much! I’m glad people are actually reading this
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

“Minari…” Sana began, fluffing her pillows, “So you know how earlier you and Momo disappeared into the room to talk?”

Confused Mina looked up from her phone, “Yeah I do...what about it?” Thinking for a moment, Mina decided to clear the air in case Sana had any ideas, “We weren’t making out, and no I haven’t told Momo.”

“No no I know that!” the blonde said, “It’s just that well…” she smoothed her hands over her covers and sat down, now facing the ballerina’s bed, “Dahyun and I maybe sorta were taking a nap and you two happened to come in and…” Sana took a deep breath, “And we kinda maybe just a little overheard your and Momo’s conversation?? Don’t be mad I made sure Dahyunnie won’t tell anyone but uhhhh...she kinda knows about your crush on Momo because she did some detective work. I swear I didn’t tell her! I told her no but she persisted and I was afraid she would confront Momo! I know I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone but...please forgive me.”

Sana collapsed to the floor and made a begging motion towards the younger girl. Mina gave Sana a shocked expression before starting to chuckle. “Sana…” the penguin at this point was laughing completely at the sight in front of her, “You look ridiculous!” 

“Hey!” the older girl yelled, standing up from her spot on the floor, “Don’t laugh at me I thought you were really mad!” Sana, however, couldn’t pretend to be mad for long because Mina’s laugh was just too damn contagious. The blonde admitted defeat and sat down next to the ballerina, joining her in laughter. Once the duo had regained some self-control, Mina turned to Sana to help put her worries at ease.

“Look I appreciate that you tried to keep your promise,” Mina chimed, “but by the way you described it, it almost seemed impossible to prevent Dahyun from knowing. I don’t mind her knowing, really I don’t. Thank you for making sure she wouldn’t tell anyone by the way.”

“So, you’re not mad?”

“Nope! Even if I was, you begging for me to forgive you definitely makes up for it,” the younger Japanese girl cackled.

Relieved, Sana shook her head, not minding the fact that Mina was teasing her.  _ I’m just glad she’s not mad ...even if she is teasing me about it. I can live with being teased but I can’t deal with Mina being mad at me. Good thing it all worked out in the end.  _

“Although….” Mina proceeded, “I do want to ask for your help,” Sana perked up, a chance to help out Mina would make her feel a whole lot better about breaking her promise, “I’m not exactly sure how to...approach Momo. How do I ease into telling her?”

“Well truth be told Mina, I may not be the best person to ask about this,” the older girl admitted shamefully, “I haven’t even told Dahyun about my crush on her…”

Mina, slightly disappointed, continued, “I figured as much. You two mock fighting at dinner proved my theory to be true. That you are indeed a chicken and can’t tell Dahyun even though she clearly loves you back!” Sana felt her face start to turn a bright red, “She gives you heart eyes all the time but you’re just too stubborn to notice. She talks to you all the time and will even ask other members to move just so she can sit next to you! If that’s not evidence enough, I’ve never seen her snuggle up with someone to take a nap.”

“Okay but that doesn't mean anything….” Mina gave her a look, “It doesn’t! She was just tired and not feeling well!”

“Ugh I can’t believe you sometimes,” the ballerina groaned, “but whatever you say. That’s not my concern right now,” Sana pretended to be hurt by Mina’s declaration, “Sorry not sorry but I’m the one who needs your help, not the other way around. I just need to know how do I even begin to approach Momo? How do I even know she likes me?”

Sana hummed in thought, she needed a plan.  _ Hmmm...how can we know for sure that Momo likes Mina? I mean it’s deathly obvious, but what if it isn’t? How do I know Dahyun likes me for certain too? There’s got to be a way to do both...kill two birds with one stone. Hmmm..  _ The blonde looked at the wall, trying to come up with some sort of plan. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

“What if we made them jealous?”

“Huh? What do you mean, Sana?”

“Hear me out,” the older elaborated, standing up to pace around, “What do we both have in common?”

“We’re both a part of Twice???” Mina questioned, not understanding where Sana was going with this.

“No, well yes we are but that’s not what I’m thinking of. We both are crushing on other members right?” Sana glanced at the girl on the bed who nodded in response, “They both don’t know about it and we both are unsure of their feelings completely. Sooooo...how about we test them a little bit?”

Mina cocked her head, “How do we do that?”

“We make them jealous.”

“What!?” the penguin interjected, standing up from her bed, “We can’t do that! That’s unfair to them…”

“They don’t have to know,” Sana pointed out, “Being affection with other members is perfectly normal behavior. All we do is just be more affection towards each other and see Momo and Dahyun’s reactions.”

“Hmmm….” Mina began, feeling a bit guilty about toying with her crush’s feelings, “Okay...I guess so,” Sana pumped her fist in the air and started to smile, “But don’t get your hopes up! I’m not doing anything crazy.”

“Oh thank you thank you thank you, Minari!!!!” Sana rejoiced while running over to Mina, crushing her in a hug, “You’re the best!”

“Okay...Okay, I know!” the younger Japanese girl croaked out, running out of air, “Now I can’t breathe...Sana!”

“Oh, my bad! I just got excited!” checking her watch, the older girl gasped, “Oh my goodness! It’s getting late. How about we turn off the lights and hit the hay?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Mina agreed, walking over to turn off the lights when suddenly the door to their room flung open. Scared out of her wits, Mina yelped and ran to hide behind Sana.

“Sorry, Mina!” their leader laughed from her spot in the doorway, “Didn’t realize you were so close to the door. I was just coming to get some sleep.”

Sana chuckled a bit at the girl who was breathing heavily behind her until she got elbowed sharply in the side, “ow! OW! Mina, I’m sorrrrry but that was just too funny! You waddled over here!” Mina grumbled behind the blonde-haired girl before going over to her bed, huffing while getting under the covers. 

“Jihyo, you scared me half to death!” she fumed from her spot in bed, “Now you have to shut off the lights.”

Jihyo felt a little bad about scaring the younger girl but Sana had a point, Mina waddling was the funniest thing she’s seen all week. “Yah, I’m sorry Minari,” the short-haired girl apologized, going over to Mina’s bed, “I didn’t realize you were there. I promise I’ll open the door more carefully next time. Will you forgive me?”

Trying the hide her smile, Mina pulled the covers up to her nose, “Nope! Now goodnight.”

“I know you’re smiling under there!”

“Am not!”

“Am too!” Jihyo laughed, pulling down the covers from Mina’s face, revealing her bright smile, “See? I knew it!”

“Alright alright!” the ballerina giggled, “You got me! You’re still shutting the lights off though.”

“Okay fine,” Jihyo huffed, pretending to be annoyed. From across the room, Sana was smiling fondly at the scene that just played out.  _ I love seeing Mina happy. I love her, not in the way I love Dahyunnie but, I’ve got a soft spot for Mina. She’s just our precious little Minari! Her smile and laugh are just amazing.  _ Sana shuffled around in her bed, finding a comfortable position before laying her head down and pulling out her phone.

Jihyo felt around in her pockets a bit before noticing the lack of her phone, “Hey Mina? Have you seen my phone anywhere?”

“Nope,” Mina responded from behind her phone screen, she was tapping away at some game, “Maybe you left it in the kitchen?”

“Maybe…” Jihyo turned to the other girl, “Sana? Have you seen it?”

“Hmm..last time I saw it, it was on the counter.”

“Okay, thank you! I’ll be back,” and with that, Jihyo closed the door going out to retrieve her phone from the kitchen. She expected it to be a pretty uneventful retrieval but boy was she wrong.

Walking into the kitchen, Jihyo spotted her phone on the counter, “Ah! There it is! Now just time to-” the leader cut herself off mid-sentence when she spotted a certain duo sitting out on the porch.  _ Huh...what are they doing out there? They seem to be...pretty intimate with each other. It won’t hurt anyone if I just watch them a little bit. I mean, it’s not my fault I saw it...I was just getting my phone.  _ Not wanting to be spotted, Jihyo moved to the edge of the hall and peeked her head out. Watching them talk turned out to be pretty boring she soon discovered and she was about to leave when the two girls appeared to be...leaning in??  _ Oh my god...are they leaning in? Look at them, they’re holding each other too. Oh my goodness, this is history right here!  _ The leader kept watching and lone behold, the couple kissed. Jihyo felt a warmth in her heart, “Finally, they deserve to be happy,” she murmured to herself with a proud smile on her face. Not wanting to get caught, Jihyo quickly tiptoed back to her room. 

When Jihyo opened the door, her face was practically glowing with happiness. Mina gave her leader a confused look, “Why are you so smiley all of a sudden?” Sana looked up too, curious as to why Jihyo was smiling, “Yeah what gives?”

“Oh nothing~~” Jihyo cooed, giggling to herself while going to sit in her bed, “I’m sure you’ll know soon enough.”

The short-haired girl sat down in her bed, waiting for a certain someone to walk through the door. Sana and Mina sat up and gave each other a confused look. As if on cue, the door slowly pushed open to reveal a red-faced Nayeon in the doorway. The oldest’s eyes went wide when she realized her roommates were all still awake and could very much notice how flustered she was.

“Oh…” Nayeon coughed, clearing her throat, “I didn’t realize you were still awake.”

Sana recounted Jihyo’s smile from moments earlier and put two and two together. She gasped slightly, “Nayeon, why are you so red?”

“Uhhh…..”

Mina, catching Sana’s drift, decided to press the older girl further, “Yeah Nayeon, what’s up? Are you sick?” The girl in the doorway looked back and forth between her members who were very adamant about not leaving her alone. 

The black-haired girl gave Jihyo a pleading look, practically begging her to stop the other girls from question her. Jihyo just shrugged, giving Nayeon a small smile before fluffing her pillow. Nayeon huffed, sitting down in her bed with her legs crossed, “Well….” the red-faced girl exhaled deeply, “There’s something I have to tell all of you, well actually I kinda have to tell the whole group but not yet. You have to promise me though you won’t mention this to ANYONE!”

The other three girls now mimicked the older girl’s pose, turning to face her completely. “I promise I won’t tell anyone,” Sana swore, mocking Nayeon’s request by raising her right hand.

“I’m serious, Sana.”

“Okay, okay. I swear I won’t tell anyone.”

“And you two?” Nayeon questioned, observing Mina and Jihyo’s expressions.

“You really think we would tell anyone?” Jihyo remarked, a tad shocked that Nayeon would suspect her and Mina to be the trouble makers. 

Mina agreed, “Yeah, you can trust us. We won’t tell anyone.”

“Okay...okay good. Now, I’m not exactly sure where to start but how about I start with when I got home?”

The group nodded and eagerly awaited Nayeon’s story time.

* * *

Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, and Dahyun all filed into their room. After washing up and brushing their teeth, it seemed time for bed. Chaeyoung smoothed out her blankets and made herself at home under the covers. Tzuyu did the same with her bed, curling up into a ball. Both of the girls had their minds filled with wonders and questions of the day they had.

_ I wonder,  _ the shortest pondered,  _ what Tzuyu was doing today? She said she wouldn’t mind cuddling again sometime but is now too soon? Is it bad I want to sleep with her tonight? She’s never been this touchy before with anyone. I feel honored yet...confused. If only I dared to talk to her or at least try to hint about my concerns.  _

Dahyun walked in the door last. Upon seeing the other two girls already in their beds, she shut off the lights and carefully went over to her bed. She was going to sleep as well but took this as an opportunity to ask for her friend’s help, “Hey guys?” Dahyun called out into the darkness, half expecting Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to be asleep already. 

“Yeah Eagle?” Chaeyoung responded from her spot in bed, “What’s up?”

“Well, I’m not exactly sure,” the brown-haired girl confessed, “I wanted your opinion on something.”

Tzuyu took note of Dahyun’s tone,  _ She seems...anxious?? This must be important. I wish she didn’t turn off the lights so I could see her expression but, this will do for now,  _ “Okay, what is it?”

“Something happened between Sana unnie and me today….” the rapper muttered, giving the other girls time to interject. Dahyun was only met with silence, however, so she kept going, “It wasn’t anything bad just... I’m a tad confused. Scratch that, I’m really confused actually,” the girl fiddled with her sheets to help calm her nerves, “Sana and I sorta napped together which isn’t out of the ordinary but afterward something interesting happened. Mina and Momo came in but seemed to be talking about a serious topic so her and I just hid under the covers, waiting for them to leave.”

Chaeyoung didn’t understand what was so significant about hiding under the covers, “Okay?? You hid under the covers with Sana, that seems normal.”

“No, that part is normal but…” Dahyun trailed off, taking a moment to arrange her thoughts, “afterward Sana told me not to tell anyone about what I heard. The way she told me though..well,” Dahyun’s face starting to turn red and she was suddenly thankful for the darkness in the room, “She kinda pinned me to the bed?? Then she told me not to tell anyone and I was extremely flustered. You don’t understand when someone suddenly pins you down it’s normal to be flustered right? If that wasn’t enough though, she said she wouldn’t mind seeing me, and I quote, ‘hot and bothered’ underneath her!” Tzuyu’s jaw dropped as she made eye contact with Chaeyoung across the room who had a similar reaction, “Which okay, I know Sana flirts a lot but that seems a little much! Ugh, the worst part is is that she was so hot when she was on top of me like that,” at this point, she didn’t care about her blush since it was dark in the room but just for reference, she was bright red, “And I couldn’t stop thinking about her all day! Can you blame me? Sana is so perfect! She’s beautiful, I mean drop-dead gorgeous! Her hair is to die for too! God, it makes her look so sexy...She’s always caring about the other members too! She gives everyone enough affection and makes sure we all feel included. She even helps take care of you when you’re sick! Sana is seriously perfect and no one can convince me otherwise.”

Once Dahyun finished, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung exchanged glances back and forth. The two girls were stunned over Dahyun’s sudden confession. Tzuyu was a tad jealous too,  _ Oh my god...Dahyun got pinned down by Sana?! I’m jealous of her. Not because of Sana ew no way! But...it is bad that I want that with Chaeyoung? I need to get my mind out of the gutter...Anyways this isn’t about me! Did Dahyun just indirectly admit to having a crush on Sana?  _ “Unnie….” Tzuyu whispered, afraid to hurt Dahyun’s feelings if she didn’t have a crush on Sana, “It kinda sounds like you like Sana…”

Chaeyoung nodded in agreement, “Yeah, are you sure you don’t maybe….” the short-haired girl made a hand motion to help emphasize her point, “Have a crush on Sana unnie?”

Dahyun turned away from the questioning girls, needing a minute to properly respond.  _ Well… I have been feeling a certain way towards Sana recently. I have been thinking that I’m in love with her a lot but... Saying it out loud makes it true. Plus, that’d be me essentially coming out to the other members which I haven’t done at all yet. Am I ready for this?  _ Glancing back at Tzuyu, Dahyun saw the concern in the youngest’s eyes,  _ Yeah... They’re my friends, it’ll go over well.  _ “...yeah…” the rapper mumbled, “I kinda do…”

Chaeyoung stood up from her bed immediately and ran over to hug the brown-haired girl, “Yay!! Oh my gosh, I’ve been waiting for you to finally admit it! Now we can get the girl,” smiling brightly, the shortest addressed Tzuyu, “Isn’t this amazing, Yoda? We can play matchmaker!”

The youngest was too busy in thought to hear Chaeyoung’s exclamation,  _ Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for Dahyun and all but…. I’m so jealous of her. Just being able to admit her feelings like that? I wish I was that bold and confident. I envy Dahyun’s ability to just outright say what she’s feeling. If only I could be that way with Chaeng….  _ Tzuyu, with a sad expression on her face, laid eyes on the short-haired girl who brows furrowed in confusion, “Tzuyu-ah? What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” the Taiwanese girl said, snapping out of her trance, “Oh nothing... I was just thinking of ways we can set Sana and Dahyun up together!”

“That’s the spirit Tzuyu!”

Dahyun stood up and walked between her two newly appointed ‘matchmakers’, “No, no, no, no! You two are NOT going to be matchmaking me with anyone! Especially Sana. I don’t even know if she likes me back!”

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung locked eyes for a second before bursting into laughter. “What’s so funny? You two better not be laughing about my crush!” the usually bright Tofu was trying to be intimidating but failed miserably when her groupmates just kept laughing. 

“Seriously? That’s what your worried about?” Tzuyu asked in between fits of laughter, “Dahyun, she’s head over heels for you! Have you seen the way she looks at you? She talks about you all the time too whenever you’re not around!”

Chaeyoung nodded her head, “Yeah! One time we told her to talk about anything else besides you and guess what?” Dahyun shrugged her shoulders, “She went dead silent!”

“Gahh! I don’t know why I brought this up before bed! At this rate, you won’t leave me alone all night.”

“Okay, okay” the youngest breathed out, finally settling down, “We’ll stop teasing you. In all seriousness, I’m so happy for you! You have a great chance of Sana liking you back. Plus, me and Chaeng here can help you out!” Tzuyu wrapped her arm around Chaeyoung’s waist and pulled her beside her. 

“Yeah!” Chaeyoung added, wrapping her arm around Tzuyu’s waist as well, “This will be great! You won’t have to live with this bugging you anymore.”

Dahyun chuckled at the two girls antics, she really did love them. Standing up, Dahyun pulled them both into a hug, “Thanks, guys….I mean it. Thank you for being so great about this.”

“Of course,” Tzuyu smiled.

“Anytime,” responded Chaeyoung.

The trio split their hug and exchanged smiles, “Okay well I’m going to sleep now,” Dahyun announced, yawning for added effect, “Goodnight you two.”

Tzuyu walked over to her bed, getting underneath the covers. Chaeyoung watched Tzuyu walk away before she went to bed as well. Dahyun plopped down on her bed, heart filled with warmth and happiness. It felt amazing to have two of her best friends supporting her with her crush and even agreeing to help her.

Chaeyoung, however, felt a bit of pain in her heart,  _ What was Tzuyu’s expression about? She looked so sad and hurt. Could it be about Dahyun’s crush? Why would Tzuyu have a problem with that? Maybe she was just tired ...or maybe she was trying to hint at something deeper?  _ The rapper turned over in her bed to look at Tzuyu who was facing the wall,  _ I just hope she’s alright. I’ll ask her about it tomorrow. _

Tzuyu tried to ignore the jealousy that was filling her mind  _ If only I could just confess like that to Chaeyoung ...Ugh, I’m such a coward!  _ The maknae pulled her blanket further up, slowly dozing off. 

Tomorrow will be quite the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I might be able to fit two updates in this weekend since I have a long weekend but I’m not 100% sure :)
> 
> I’ll see y’all later!


	11. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! I was hella sick and got tons of hw but I’m hopeful this weekend will be better! Anyways hope you enjoy

All was quiet in the Twice dorm (which was a rare occasion), despite it being almost 12 pm. The girls finally had a big break after working so hard on their comeback. The amusement park took a lot out of them. Despite being asleep, Tzuyu was anything but calm. She was currently having a rather stressful dream…

“What’s going on with you, Tzu?” dream Chaeyoung questioned.

The maknae was sitting on the edge of a pier watching the sunset. She appeared to be at a tropical location since the weather was warm. The water reflected the sun’s yellow glow while the sky turned a light purple. The breeze ruffled through Tzuyu’s hair in a perfect way making her smile.

“Tzuyu?” Chaeyoung started again, sitting down next to the girl, “What’s up?”

Tzuyu sighed, leaning back a bit to make eye contact with the shorter girl, “It’s nothing…” The sound of crashing waves filled the silence, giving Tzuyu time to reconsider her thoughts. “Actually, it is something...but I could never tell you.”

Chaeyoung’s eyes filled with concern, “Tzuyu I’m one of your closest friends, you can tell me anything,” the rapper grabbed a hold of Tzuyu’s hand, “You know I won’t judge you right?”

“Yeah, I know Chaeng,” the tall girl nodded, “but I just can’t...it’d ruin everything.”

The shorter girl huffed, growing more annoyed at the fact that her best friend couldn’t tell her whatever was on her mind. Tzuyu could sense the tension in the air, “Chaeng, it’s not you okay? I really wish I could tell you,” the chestnut-haired girl squeezed Chaeyoung’s hand, “I just can’t.”

Chaeyoung’s face changed from a concerned expression to an angry one as she retracted her hand, “Why not?!” the girl yelled, making Tzuyu flinch, “I tell you everything, Tzuyu, everything! The moment I ask you to tell me what’s bugging you, you suddenly can’t tell me?” The rapper started to stand up. Turning on her heels, Chaeyoung began to walk away.

Tzuyu felt tears forming in her eyes, “Chaeng! Wait, please you have to understand!”

“Understand what!?” the rapper shouted, stopping in her tracks to turn around and face the maknae, “Understand the fact that you can’t trust me?! Understand that I mean nothing to you?!”

“No!” Tzuyu argued, “You mean everything to me! That’s the problem, Chaeng! I can’t stop thinking about you. I just want to be with you all the time…” she stepped forward, looking Chaeyoung dead in the eyes, “I’m in love with you Chaeyoung! I can’t tell you what’s bothering me because YOU’RE bothering me!” Tears were streaming down Tzuyu’s face, staining her cheeks.

Chaeyoung’s jaw dropped and her eyes went wide, “Tzuyu….” tears started to form in her eyes, “I’m sorry...I’m so so sorry…” the rapper hung her head, “...I don’t love you.”

Tzuyu felt her heart shatter into a million pieces at the words. How could she be so stupid? Of course, Chaeyoung doesn’t like her back! She’s just a pretty face, nothing more nothing less. Her vision was becoming increasingly blurrier.

“I’m sorry Tzu….” Chaeyoung had to fight back her tears, “I-I have to go….” The short-haired girl turned away from the maknae, letting her tears fall freely now. 

“Chaeng…” Tzuyu begged, “Chaeng! P-please… come back…” 

Ignoring the younger’s pleas, Chaeyoung kept walking. She knew that if she ran back to Tzuyu, she never would be able to walk away from her again. Slowly, the rapper disappeared from view.

Falling to her knees, Tzuyu sobbed, “C-chaeng ...please…” 

The sun was the only warmth Tzuyu had left in her body. The warmth in her heart she felt for Chaeyoung, the love she had stored away there all vanished. Her bright smile faded completely after hearing the shorter girl’s words. The happiness she felt moments earlier from looking at the sunset was all but gone.

Turning around to look at the water again, Tzuyu watched as the sun finally set completely, taking all of Tzuyu’s hopes and dreams with it.

* * *

Chaeyoung woke up with a pounding headache, apparently falling asleep angry isn’t good for you. She groaned, tossing and turning around in her bed to try and find a comfy position but eventually gave up. Sitting up, the short-haired girl looked around the room and found one bed empty.  _ Huh, Dahyun must be the one who’s in the kitchen then. Guess that leaves me and Tzu. _

The rapper stood up and stretched out all her muscles, for some reason her position last night had left her incredibly stiff. Searching for her phone, Chaeyoung reached to her nightstand but stopped momentarily when she heard a faint sniffle from across the room.  _ Is that..? _ The pink-haired girl snatched her phone off the table and tiptoed over to Tzuyu’s bed. Waiting for a moment, Chaeyoung listened carefully for any signs of movement from the younger.

_ Huh….  _ The rapper thought to herself  _ She must have just been asleep…  _ Chaeyoung turned to walk out the door when she heard it again,  _ I’m not going crazy right? Tzuyu definitely sniffled…. _

As quietly as she could, Chaeyoung moved over to the edge of Tzuyu’s bed and examined the girl’s face.  _ She’s sniffling in her sleep? How strange…  _ Chaeyoung began to lean forward when she stopped, her eyes going wide in shock.

“Chaeng….” Tzuyu mumbled in her sleepy state, “c-chaeng…..”

Fearing she had been caught, Chaeyoung run away from the younger girl’s bed. She tried to act naturally on her bed, acting as if she wasn’t examining the gorgeous girl moments prior. Chaeyoung soon came to realize that Tzuyu was in fact still asleep so she made her way back over again. 

Taking small careful steps, the short girl eventually went back to the position she was in before. She took a look at Tzuyu’s face up close and noticed something heart-shattering.  _ She’s...she’s crying? In her sleep? And….I have something to do with it?  _ Chaeyoung stayed there, feeling incredibly guilty for causing Tzuyu to cry even if it was just a dream. Her worry was cut short by Tzuyu’s next sleep mumble.

“C-c-chaeng ...please..don’t go…”

Chaeyoung felt her heart hurt over the sight of Tzuyu. The beautiful girl looked so distressed and hurt by something Chaeyoung had done to her in her dream. The rapper wanted to cry herself but suppressed her tears since she didn’t want to wake the younger up. Chaeyoung took an extra couple of seconds to just see Tzuyu’s face since she was sleeping. Moments later, the maknae’s eyelids fluttered open and Chaeyoung froze in place, somehow thinking that if she stood perfectly still, Tzuyu wouldn’t notice her. 

Tzuyu didn’t realize she stopped dreaming at first and was shocked to see that Chaeyoung had returned. Overjoyed, Tzuyu felt tears falling down her face again, “Chaeng!” she exclaimed through her sobs, “You came back…” Tzuyu brought her arms out from under the covers and grabbed the shorter girl by her waist, pulling her into bed. The tall girl buried her face into Chaeyoung’s shoulder and slowly realized that she wasn’t dreaming anymore. The embarrassment hit her like a truck.

“Uhhh...Tzu?” Chaeyoung asked, concerned as to why Tzuyu looked so shocked to see her still there, “I never left...Although I think your dream may have been a bit sad.”

Tzuyu tensed up, “How do you know about that?”

“Because you were crying and saying my name in your sleep ...saying how I left you?”

“Oh,” the Taiwanese girl exhaled, extremely thankful that Chaeyoung didn’t know what actually happened in her dream.

“Why did I leave?” Chaeyoung began, pulling away from Tzuyu so she could see the younger girl’s face, “In your dream.”

Tzuyu thought for a moment,  _ Well I could lie about my dream and say it was something else but Chaeyoung would know, she always does. I could tell her although that would be a stupid idea…  _ the girl hummed to herself but suddenly got a perfect idea.

“Because I tried to do this.”

Feeling extra bold, Tzuyu placed her hand under the shorter girl’s chin, lifting her face up so she could maintain eye contact. Chaeyoung’s heart started beating faster as the Taiwanese girl pulled her closer and closer. Tzuyu kept looking at Chaeyoung’s face, searching for any sign that she didn’t want this but no resistance was to be found. The maknae kept leaning in closer to Chaeyoung until she was centimeters away from the girl’s lips.

“Chaeng….” Tzuyu breathed out, planning on asking her if she was okay with this.

“Tzu..” the rapper responded, snaking her arm around the girl’s neck, “please….”

Tzuyu closed the gap between her and the short-haired girl. Chaeyoung could barely feel Tzuyu’s lips at first, it was as if the girl was scared to make any bold moves. The girl could only focus on how soft Tzuyu’s lips were. Her eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the moment, barely believing that this was a reality. The younger girl moved away first an anxiously opened her eyes, scanning Chaeyoung’s face for a reaction.

“I-I…” Chaeyoung’s face started to heat up, the rest of her sentence disappearing into thin air. She could only focus on how gorgeous the girl in front of her looked. Tzuyu’s puppy dog eyes were searching for any sign of rejection, her hair cascading perfectly down the side of her face. The rapper felt herself losing focus on the situation that was occurring and just stared in awe at the Taiwanese girl’s beauty. 

“Chaeng?” Tzuyu was starting to worry, the silence between them was never a good sign, “D-did I mess up?” Receiving no response, as the girl in front of her was starstruck, Tzuyu began to feel awful, “...I-I’m sorry Chaeng ...I k-know you d-don’t feel-”

Tzuyu was cut off by Chaeyoung’s lips crashing back onto hers. The maknae fell backward onto the bed with the rapper on top of her who had adjusted her position so she was now straddling the girl below her. Tzuyu felt the short-haired girl smiling, causing Tzuyu to start smiling herself. Their second kiss was much more passionate and confident, both wanting to confirm that their feelings were, in fact, the same. The pair only broke away because they needed air.

Panting, Chaeyoung sat back on Tzuyu’s waist, “Tzu, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that…” Satisfied, Chaeyoung stood up and adjusted her clothes so it didn’t look like she was just kissing their sweet Tzuyu.

“Chaeng,” Tzuyu began, sitting up and walking over to the other girl, “...You have no idea how excited I am right now!” Tzuyu hugged Chaeyoung from behind, picked her up, and spun around. The duo erupted into laughter of pure happiness. All their worries were finally over.

Settling back down, Tzuyu placed Chaeyoung down in front of the mirror she was previously looking into. The hazel-haired girl kept her arms snug around Chaeyoung’s waist and leaned down to place her head on the shorter girl’s shoulder. 

“Do you think I look alright?” the rapper asked while adjusting her hair and outfit, “I mean I get they’re only pajamas but I don’t want to look ugly while getting breakfast.”

Tzuyu turned her head to the side and placed a kiss on the other girl’s cheek, “You look gorgeous Chaeng,” the girl whispered into Chaeyoung’s ear, “When you’re ready come and join me for some breakfast, I’ll be waiting.” The youngest sauntered over to the door and glanced back at Chaeyoung, noticing the girl’s now red face,  _ Cute ...she's adorable… _

Once Tzuyu left the room, Chaeyoung performed a highly emotional victory dance to celebrate her newfound love, successfully ruining her hair in the process. “Oh my god…” the rapper said to herself, “BEST DAY EVER!!!”  
  


* * *

Momo woke up earlier than all the other members which was a strange occurrence. So naturally, she thought it would be best to try and cook for her group mates. Well, that was the plan anyway. She may have gotten a tad sidetracked with her roommate.

Sitting up in her bed, Momo stretched her arms and checked the clock next to her,  _ 11:30?? And it’s still quiet in the dorm? What’s going on?  _ The Japanese girl was about to throw the blankets off her body when she looked over to the side, now realizing that Jeongyeon was sleeping next to her.  _ Huh...she must’ve returned sometime after I fell asleep. I mean we have shared a bed since debut but still... You think I would’ve noticed.  _

Carefully, Momo shimmed out from under the covers and made her way over to the drawers. She pulled out a comfy outfit for the day, just a simple pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Since Twice had no schedule for today, the girl planned on being as comfortable as possible. Momo tiptoed over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Once she finished getting change, she exited and noticed Jeongyeon was now sitting up in bed, rubbing her tired eyes.

“Sorry if I woke you,” Momo apologized, regretful that she wasn’t more careful, “I really tried to stay quiet, I promise you.”

“No, no it’s okay,” Jeongyeon yawned, “I was awake already, just trying to fall back asleep.”

Momo nodded before putting away her pajamas. She was planning on leaving the room to make some food for the members but seeing as her roommate was back, Momo decided to get some answers. Eyeing the sleepy girl, Momo sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Soooo…..” the dancer stated, not exactly sure where to start, “Where were you last night?”

In the exact moment, all of last night's events came flooding back into Jeongyeon’s mind.  _ The kiss, oh my god the KISS! WE KISSED! SHE LIKES ME BACK! OH MY GOD! What do I tell Momo?! She’ll never let me live that down….  _ A blush slowly formed on the brown-haired girl’s face, “Just something with Nayeon, it’s nothing big…”

“Nothing big?!” Momo exclaimed, maybe a little too loud, “You’re literally blushing right now!!”

“Am not!!!!”

“Are to!!!”

“Ugh! But I have a good reason too!” 

“Which is??”

“None of your business!”

“Why not!? I tell you everything!”

“Nope! Not happening!”

“Yoo Jeongyeon! TELL ME!”

“WE KISSED OKAY!?!?”

Momo’s jaw dropped and Jeongyeon’s eyes went wide. Jeongyeon covered her mouth with her hands, “Oh my god...did I just say that?”

“Finally!” Momo dove forward and enveloped the girl in a massive hug, “I’m so happy for you!”

Thankful for the lack of teasing, Jeongyeon hugged the girl back, “Thanks…”

Momo pulled away from the hug, “Well we’ll continue this conversation later but for now,” The dancer stood up from the bed, making her way to the doorway, “I’m going to make some breakfast and would love it if you joined me so I wouldn’t burn the house down.”

“Seriously Momo!?” 

“What? Jihyo said I need supervision after last time…”

“No not that!” Jeongyeon facepalmed and rolled her eyes at her bandmate, “I tell you this huge confession and the first thing you are worried about is food?”

“Uhhh yeah????” Momo answered, afraid she may have hurt the other girl’s feelings, “I get hungry okay?”

“You’re unbelievable,” Jeongyeon complained jokingly, “Now let’s go make some breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I’ll see y’all later


	12. Hot Cocoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I’m so excited to say that I feel about ten million times better! I’m no longer sick thank god! Anyways here’s this next update which is pretty much on time so I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Also Chaeyoung’s teaser....oh my god I can’t its amazing

Dahyun never considered herself a morning person so you can imagine her surprise when she woke up before 10:00 AM. Rolling over in bed, Dahyun tried to find a more comfortable position, hoping she would fall back asleep. To her dismay, no position seemed to work. The brown-haired girl took a glance around the room noticing her two roommates still in deep sleep. Deciding to let them enjoy their slumber, Dahyun carefully lifted her bedsheets and shimmed towards the side of the bed. She placed her feet on the floor, grabbed her phone, and tiptoed to the doorway. 

Once she was safely outside, the young girl stretched and released the yawn she had been holding back. Dahyun noticed a lump in her pocket. Curiously, she reached into her pajama bottoms and pulled out a pair of glasses.  _ Oh good _ , Dahyun thought,  _ Thank goodness I don’t have to go back into the room to get these. _

Dahyun walked down the hallway, peeking into the kitchen from around the corner. The rapper audibly gasped at the sight. At the countertop sat a stunningly beautiful blonde with her hair tossed over to one side. Despite having just rolled out of bed, the older girl looked insanely gorgeous. Dahyun was always jealous of the older girl’s looks when she was dressed up but her natural beauty was something else entirely. The Japanese girl was barefaced yet she still had perfectly fair skin. Her glasses sat lightly on the tip of her nose and she was bundled up in a blanket, studying her phone intently. A cup of hot cocoa was placed next to the girl with three marshmallows floating on top. 

_ Sana…..  _ Dahyun pondered, wondering how this girl could one possibly look this stunning and two, remain perfectly silent.

To the younger’s horror, Sana whipped her head around giving the brown-haired girl a warm smile, effectively making Dahyun’s heartbeat faster. “Yes, Dahyunnie?”

_ Shit! I said that out loud?!?! _

“I said that out loud, didn't I?” the blushing girl began, slumping against the doorway. 

Letting out a soft chuckle, Sana stood up, “Yeah you did,” walking over to Dahyun, she grabbed her hand, “Join me on the couch?” 

Dahyun wanted to say yes, every bone in her body was screaming yes. Her words, however, got lost in her throat. Sana’s hand was the only thing Dahyun could focus on. The way their hands fit so perfectly together was making the rapper’s heart go into overdrive. _ They're ...so soft? Has Sana been using new lotion? Since when is her skin this soft?  _ Dahyun’s eye trailed down to their linked hands, watching them for longer than she should have.

Sana noticed the girl’s lack of response and followed her eyes down to their hands. Nervous she was uncomfortable, Sana retracted her hand, “Dubu? Are you okay?” The rapper appeared to snap out of her trance.

“Uhhh...yeah I’m all good,” Dahyun coughed, suddenly missing the warmth that was once in the palm of her hand, “I was just wondering if you could make me some hot chocolate?” 

“Of course!” the older exclaimed, her eyes lighting up and a smile forming on her face, “Go take a seat on the couch, I’ll bring it over.” Sana happily walked over to the kitchen and pulled out another package of hot cocoa mix. 

Dahyun smiled fondly at her, wondering how she had gotten so blessed to have someone like her in her life. Doing as she was told, Dahyun made her way over to the couch and wrapped a blanket around her body. Even though it was warm outside, the twice dorm had the air conditioner set very low making blankets necessary for survival. The rapper bundled up into a ball, checking the group’s Instagram to see who had posted most recently. 

An image of Sana popped up on Dahyun’s phone. It was a simple selfie really, nothing out of the ordinary. The girl was in the backseat of a car, her blonde hair resting comfortably on her shoulders. To Dahyun, however, it was the most magnificent thing she laid her eyes on all day. It seemed impossible how effortlessly Sana could take a perfect selfie.  _ Of course, she always takes perfect selfies, she is perfect! If only I dared to tell her that…. _

Noticing a dip in the couch beside her, Dahyun quickly exited out of the post and just scrolled down through all the girls’ posts.

“Checking Instagram?” Sana asked while grabbing the edge of Dahyun’s blanket and getting underneath it, “Here’s your hot chocolate.”

“Thank you Sana unnie,” Dahyun said, placing the mug on the table, “I just wanted to see who posted last.” Pretending to have not seen the post before, Dahyun scrolled to the top of the screen and landed on Sana’s post. “Sana….” the brown-haired girl whispered, “You are stunning.”

Sana felt her cheeks turn a bright red while Dahyun leaned forward to grab her mug of cocoa. Taking a sip of her drink, Dahyun turned to face the Japanese girl now cuddling up beside her, “Sana, can I ask you a question?”

Frightened by the girl’s sudden change in tone, Sana tensed up, “What is it Dahyunnie?”

“Don’t worry it’s nothing serious,” the girl restated, placing her mug back down on the table, “It’s just something that’s been…..bugging me?” Dahyun now turned so she was facing the older girl, their once shared blanket falling off her body. Sana turned too, crossing her legs and spreading the blanket out so the rapper’s legs were covered.

“About the other day….” Dahyun mumbled, forcing herself to maintain eye contact with Sana, “Why did you Uhm ...pin me down..? I know you usually are flirty but that seemed a bit too far?”

Sana felt a wave of panic shoot through her body,  _ Oh no no no! Did I make her uncomfortable? Ughhh whyyyyy! Sana you idiot!  _ Wanting to make things right, Sana thought up an apology. Just as she was about to speak, the Japanese girl remembered a certain plan she made with Mina the day before,  _ Making Dahyun jealous huh? Now would be the perfect time to...Start messing with her…. _

“You think I only did that to you?” Sana stated matter of factly, “I did the same thing with Mina later in the day, ask her yourself. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable though, I’ll just stick to doing that with people who want my affection.” Sana flinched at her own words, she sounded entirely too harsh just then. 

Sana felt guilty when Dahyun’s mood visibly dropped, her once warm smile had faded away completely. A saddened expression took over her bright, happy eyes. Sana wanted to say something, anything, to make Dahyun happy again but never got the chance to.

“Oh…” the brown-haired girl breathed out, sounding more disappointed than Sana had ever heard, “O-Of course it wasn’t just me ...I'm sorry I assumed…I’m not that special to you…”

Sana’s heart shattered over the younger girl’s confession, the thought of Dahyun not believing she’s special unsettled the Japanese girl to her core. The blonde-haired girl was preparing to take it back and reveal the horrible plan she had made with Mina. Dahyun was quicker with her reaction however, “I-I’ll just get going…..I had some work to finish anyways…”

The rapper stood up, leaving her mug on the table. Sana glanced down at the steam radiating off the cup. Sana once felt warmth like that. Not from a drink, but from a girl. The same girl she had been eyeing up for so long. The same girl who kept her up at night. The same girl who she yearned to be closer with, craved her attention and affection. The one who she’d be jealous if other’s touch. The same girl that meant the world to Sana and she wanted to scream it out wherever she went. The one who made her laugh until she cried and comforted her when she was feeling down. The one who always made sure to check in on her, making her feel included. The girl who she had just so rudely talked to, the one who was walking away from her. The one who was leaving her on the couch with two mugs of hot cocoa and one broken heart. 

The girl she was  ** _in love with._ **

** _Dahyun_ **

“Dahyun!” Sana cried out, her actions now catching up to her, “Wait please!”

Surprised by the sudden outcry, Dahyun turned around to face Sana who was now approaching, “I-I didn’t mean what I said…” The younger girl’s face scrunched up in thought, pulling her hands away from Sana who was trying desperately to grab them. Taking several steps backward, Dahyun found herself in the kitchen.

“What?” the rapper asked while giving Sana a crooked look.

“What I said, it’s not true.” Sana was practically pleading with Dahyun at this point, desperate to take back her previous actions. Studying the younger girl’s reactions carefully, Sana saw Dahyun go from being confused to being sad, then to being upset.

“Don’t.” Dahyun coldly responded, “Don’t try to take it back just because you feel bad, you said what you had to say. You should be glad you told me when you did.”

Dahyun tried to move around Sana to make her way back to her room but was stopped every time, “No, listen to me, please! I’m telling the truth, you’re special to me Dahyun. You always were.”

That comment made Dahyun stop fighting, stop trying to move away. Something in Sana’s tone told the rapper she was telling the truth, “Always?” She knew she shouldn’t, Dahyun knew she shouldn’t. Getting her hopes up and getting her heart involved only lead to one thing. Heartbreak.

“Yes, always Dahyunnie….” Sana whispered softly to make sure only Dahyun could hear, “For the record I never pinned Mina down, just thought I should add but that’s not important,” Sana brought her hand up, cupping the younger girl’s cheek, “From the day I met you back in Sixteen, you’ve always had a special place in my heart. I may not have shown it at first but more recently I haven’t been able to control myself. Dahyun, you’re so important to me and I can’t imagine my life without you. I think about you all the time. I think about making you happy and any possible way I can be closer to you.” Sana took a deep breath, knowing it was now or never, “A-and it scares me ...No, it terrifies me. Wanting to be around you, wanting to have you all to myself… It terrifies me because I know I can never have that. I know you’ll never want that...at least not with me…”

Dahyun knew she must be dreaming. There’s no way Sana could be feeling the same way, right? Dahyun must be reading too far into this, “W-what do you mean?”

“Dahyunnie, what I’m trying to say is…” Sana paused, moving her hand to the younger girl’s shoulder, “I’m in love with you and I have been for so long. For so long I’ve been afraid of slipping up. For so long I’ve been dreaming of what I could never have. For so long I’ve been terrified of ruining everything we have but ...I can’t keep this secret any longer.”

“Sana….” the rapper gasped, feeling unbelievably happy that Sana had felt the same way for so long, “I love you too ...I'm in love with you too...I have been for so long.”

Sana felt overjoyed, the thought of Dahyun loving her the same way was entirely too good to be true. The Japanese girl wrapped her arm around Dahyun’s waist, touching their foreheads together. “Dahyunnie….” Sana said, eyes glued to Dahyun’s lips.

“Kiss me…” Dahyun responded, wanting to have her lips on the older girls so badly. 

Sana didn’t need to be told twice. Pulling the other girl even closer, Sana pressed her lips against Dahyun’s, noting how soft they were. Dahyun yelped in surprise before settling into the kiss completely. Sana was too scared to make a move, afraid of scaring off the younger girl. Besides, she was content with keeping things simple for now. Her worries were erased though when Dahyun looped her arms around Sana’s neck, pulling the older girl even closer. Their bodies were now fully flush against each other. Sana giggled a bit at the younger girl’s boldness.

Both girls were extremely happy and relieved. The world around them fading away… which turned out to be a bad thing when an oblivious Momo and Jeongyeon came sauntering into the kitchen. 

Momo was the first one to come out of the hallway, spotting Dahyun’s back, “Oh hey Dahyu-” The dancer cut herself off when she noticed a familiar set of hands holding onto the younger girls waist. Momo eyes trailed up the back of Dahyun’s back before landing on a familiar blonde who appeared to be intensely making out with their little Dubu. “Holy shit,” Momo whispered, turning around to see Jeongyeon coming over.

“What’s wrong Momo-” Jeongyeon’s jaw dropped upon seeing her two groupmates making out in the kitchen, “Oh what the hell!” Jeongyeon exclaimed. The girl’s exclamation was a tad too loud and Momo’s hand was a tad too late to cover her roommate’s mouth.

Dahyun and Sana jumped away from each other, turning to face the duo in the hallway. Both Dahyun and Sana’s eyes went wide, sharing worried glances. Momo and Jeongyeon walked into the kitchen. Momo sat down at the counter, putting her head in her hands, “I can’t believe I just walked in on that…”

Jeongyeon, on the other hand, needed answers, “Alright you two, what is going on here? When did this happen? How long? Give me the details,” the long-haired girl walked over to Sana, poking her in the chest, “And you, how dare you go and ruin our little Dubu’s innocence!” 

Momo quickly stood up from her seat and pulled Jeongyeon back from Sana who mouthed a small thanks, “Calm down, calm down! They’ll tell us, I’m sure of it. Just don’t kill them before they can.”

Sana made a mental note the thank Momo later for that one, “Yes we will just, take a seat. I’ll make some hot chocolate for us all.”

Momo pulled Jeongyeon over to the living room and sat her down in one of the seats, Momo taking the one across from her. She left the couch open for Dahyun and Sana to sit together. She assumed they’d be more comfortable together. Within record time, Sana came walking over with Dahyun and two freshly made cups of hot cocoa. Jeongyeon and Momo muttered a thank you before Sana and Dahyun made themselves comfortable on the couch.

“Well...let’s begin shall we?” Sana started, looking at the three nodding girls in the room with her, “It all started back in Sixteen…”

* * *

Jihyo stretched in her bed, sitting up and glancing around the room. She noticed an absence in Sana’s bed but thought nothing of it. Taking a second look across the room Jihyo saw Mina curled up on her phone. 

The leader stood up and walked over to the dresser, grabbing some clothes out as quietly as possible as to not wake up Nayeon. Mina snapped her head around at the sudden movement, making eye contact with Jihyo. Jihyo mouthed ‘good morning’ and continued on with her quest to find an outfit for the day. 

“Jihyo,” Mina whispered, walking over to find a pair of close as well, “Why are you up already?”

“Mina it’s not that early,” the girl chuckled, “You know I love to get started early. I slept in this morning.”

Mina rolled her eyes at the short-haired girl’s antics. Jihyo was always on top of things and although Mina was extremely grateful for this, it baffled her how everyday Jihyo was ready to go. Jihyo brushed passed the penguin and walked out of the doorway. The girl was going to stop at the bathroom to get changed but heard hushed whispers coming from the kitchen. She knew she shouldn’t pry but ...hearing what her members were talking about was always too much fun. 

“So you’re telling me that Momo and I ruined your first little makeout session?”

That caught Jihyo’s attention. She tiptoed over to the edge of the hallway, hiding behind the wall and listening to what the other girls were saying. Jihyo was even bold enough to take a glance into the kitchen, noticing Momo and Jeongyeon seemingly interrogating Sana and Dahyun.

“Yes, Jeongyeon,” Dahyun sighed, annoyance evident in her voice, “And now here you two are questioning us to no end. Seriously, I can’t do anything around here…” The rapper huffed before leaning against Sana who looped an arm around her waist.

“Hey it’s not our fault we wanted some breakfast in the morning,” Momo defended herself, “How were we supposed to know you two had just confessed!? Speaking of which, Jeongyeon you owe me ten bucks.”

“Huh? No, you owe me ten bucks!”

“What? Did you two BET on us?!” Sana whisper yelled, really hoping none of the other members were up to hear this. Little did she know a curious Jihyo had been listening enough to get the general gist of what had happened. 

Momo gave the Japanese girl a weak smile, “Well not really betting more like… a friendly competition???” Dahyun glared at the dancer, “Seriously Momo? I don’t know why I expected anything else…”

“A friendly competition that I WON,” Jeongyeon interjected, maybe a little too loudly, “We bet on how long it would take you two to finally confess. I mean you two are not as sneaky as you think you are.”

The newly formed couple in the kitchen started to blush profusely, “Even if you two didn’t know it yet, Jeongyeon and I did. I said you would confess sometime before our Fancy comeback tour break ...oh shit that means I lost doesn’t it?”

“Yes it does my friend,” Jeongyeon laughed, slinging an arm around Momo’s shoulder, “you owe me ten bucks.” 

“I hate you”

The group in the kitchen burst out into laughter. Although Sana and Dahyun were slightly offended the other two girls had bet on them, it felt amazing to know they were supported in their newfound love. 

“Also, you two are adorable together,” Jeongyeon commented, receiving a nod from Momo in agreement, “We’re so happy for you.”

Momo smirked, “I guess they’re not the only ones who have been making out with another member….” 

Dahyun and Sana shared a confused look while Jeongyeon practically strangled Momo. “Jeongyeon? Who have you been making out with?!” Sana was shocked to hear this news.

“Oh me?” Jeongyeon asked, knowing she had been caught, “Uhhh no one! Speaking of which, we should leave you two here to figure yourselves out,” the long-haired girl had a death grip on Momo’s wrist and pulled her out of her seat, “This one owes me ten dollars and is going to give it to me right now so she can’t get out of it! You two should go get changed by the way. Bye!”

Jihyo heard the girls planning on leaving so she quickly ran over to the bathroom. She barely made it inside in time. Outside in the hallway, Jeongyeon dragged Momo back to their shared room. Sana and Dahyun laughed while following the duo towards the rooms to change into their outfits for the day. 

Mina had picked the wrong time to come out of the room because she was met with Momo and Jeongyeon arguing down the hall. 

“You little brat!” Jeongyeon yelled at Momo, “I can’t believe you would say that!”

“Hey hey! It was funny!”

“Well, it would it have been funny if I told them about your little crush on Mina?”

Mina’s jaw dropped to the floor, her clothes and brush coming into contact with the hardwood floor. The sudden noise made Momo and Jeongyeon jump, turning to examine the source. Mina made eye contact with Momo whose jaw dropped. Jeongyeon saw Mina standing there and immediately covered her mouth. 

“Momo….” Mina started, still not fully registering what she had just overheard.

Momo turned back around and walked right into her room, quickly shutting the door behind her. Mina blinked her eyes and shook her head. Jeongyeon knocked on the door to her shared room with Momo, “Hey Momo? Can you let me in?”

The door opened a crack, and Jeongyeon quickly entered before closing the door behind her. Mina was left baffled in the hallway. Moments later, Sana and Dahyun came around the corner.

“Hey, Mina!” Dahyun cheerfully greeted the older girl, receiving no response, “Mina? You okay?” Dahyun waved her hand back in forth in front of Mina’s face causing the Japanese girl to finally come back into consciousness. 

Sana gave her a worried look, “Is everything alright?” Sana shot Dahyun a questioning glance looking for answers. Dahyun shrugged her shoulders in response, starting to walk away towards her room to grab some clothes. Just as she was about to enter her room, however, the door opened to reveal a smug-looking Tzuyu and an extremely flustered Chaeyoung. 

“Oh good morning you two!” Dahyun announced, happy she didn’t have to worry about waking up her roommates, “I just forgot to get changed earlier. If you’re looking for breakfast, no one has made anything yet so feel free to help out.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” Tzuyu responded, “Maybe I’ll get changed before heading out then.” The maknae turned back around to head into the room again. 

Dahyun nodded, suddenly noticing the other girl in the room, “Chaeng what’s up with your face? Why are you so red?” And with that, the door closed leaving only Mina and Sana in the hallway.

“What happened?”

“Huh?” Mina said, not realizing that Sana had been talking to her. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“What happened? Why are you so out of it?” Sana stated again, hoping to get some answers from Mina. It’s not every day that Mina just stops functioning and goes completely out of it. 

Finally regaining her composure, Mina recalled what Jeongyeon had said moments earlier, “Momo she...she has a crush on me…”

“I knew it!!”

“Shhhhhh!” Mina scolded Sana, “She didn’t exactly tell me herself though.”

Sana cocked her head, “So you mean to tell me you didn’t have a nice happy confession?” Mina shook her head which just left Sana even more confused.

“Jeongyeon and her were fighting in the hall about something Momo said in the kitchen. Apparently Momo exposed Jeongyeon?” Sana nodded her head, knowing exactly what Mina was referring to, “And then Jeongyeon kept saying how it wasn’t funny but Momo disagreed. Then, Jeongyeon said would it be funny if I told Mina about your crush on her, at which point I dropped my brush out of shock. They both saw me and are now hiding away in their room…”

“Minari this is such great news!” The Japanese girl cheered, picking up Mina and spinning her around. Mina for some reason didn’t seem so excited about this. Sana gently placed her down, “You did tell her you feel the same way right?”

“About that…” Mina looked down towards Momo’s room, wondering what the pair were talking about behind that closed door. She wished she could just run there confess her love for Momo right now but knew that would never work. 

“Mina...don't tell me you didn’t tell her,” Sana looked at Mina hoping she would prove her wrong but only received a head shake in return, “Oh Minari….” 

The silence between them was cut short by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Jihyo walked out, fully dressed and ready for the day. Mina shuffled past Sana to make her way down to the bathroom.

“Good morning Jihyo!” Sana cheerfully said, giving the leader a small wave, “You going to make breakfast?”

“As a matter of fact I am,” Jihyo responded, a smile forming on her face, “Care to join me?”

“Sure! I just have to get changed. Meet you in the kitchen?”

“Sounds good.”

Sana walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her leaving Jihyo out in the hallway all by herself. Mina at this point had made her way to the bathroom and was getting her outfit ready in peace.

Jihyo strolled over into the kitchen, getting supplies out to make some eggs for the other girls. She chuckled slightly to herself and recalled everything she had just overheard. Unknown to her groupmates, Jihyo heard about Sana and Dahyun’s little makeout session in the kitchen, Momo’s accidental confession to Mina, and Mina’s unspoken confession to Momo. 

Who knew being in the bathroom could be so helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’m thinking that the next chapter will be a normal update (it’ll be at normal time so you only have to wait a week)
> 
> Is anyone else also super hyped for Twice’s comeback? 
> 
> Anyways, I’ll see y’all later!


	13. Dance The Pain Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I’m gonna be changing updates to every other week now cause school has been a shit ton of work ;( anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> Also over 3,000 hits! Thank you so much!
> 
> Also FEEL SPECIAL IS SUCH A BOP THE WHOLE ALBUM IS AMAZING

September was quickly approaching in the Twice household. Recently, not much has been happening between the girls. A shopping trip here or there maybe even some fun activities together. For the most part, however, their time was spent resting and catching up on lost sleep. Well everyone except for two particular members…

Music was blasting out of Momo’s speaker. The sound of EXO’s song Love Shot echoed throughout the dance practice room. JYP had planned a special stage coming up that had the girls doing a cover of the song. Momo, Mina, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung made up the subunit.

Momo and Mina moved in sync to the music. The pair had been practicing since that morning. Despite them both being tired, they insisted on practicing. Dahyun had called them “crazy” for willingly getting up early just to be all sweaty and tired. The pair laughed at Dahyun’s indirect way of saying she wouldn’t be joining them for practice. Mina didn’t even bother asking Chaeyoung, knowing that the girl valued her sleep more than life itself.

The chorus was coming up, the part Mina always struggled with. Even though she did ballet for almost half of her life and had been dancing for years with Twice, something about the way she had to move her hips was impossible.

_ Okay, focus Mina. Go down here, _

Mina ducked down in beat with the music.

_ Focus focus, come back up and now go! _

Mina brought her arm up above her head, making a gun sign with her hand. She slowly brought it down in front of her body while attempting to move her hips. The ballerina looked in the mirror, observing Momo’s perfect form. The Japanese girl was wearing a crop top today that showed her abs off which was only enhanced by the dance they were doing. Snapping back to reality, Mina took a glance at herself noticing how she somehow looked like a fish out of water. 

“Ugh!” Mina groaned out in frustration, stopping her movements altogether, “I can’t do this, I seriously can’t!”

Momo was caught off guard by the sudden outburst, “I thought you were doing pretty well actually Minari,” the dancer jogged over to her speaker, turning off the music, “Sure it could use some work but it’s coming along nicely.”

“Momo I appreciate you being kind but don’t sugar coat it,” Mina scoffed, “I look like I just learned how to walk this morning.” The ballerina’s shoulders slumped down, admitting defeat.

Momo frowned, Mina’s never been one to quit so easily...maybe I could help her out a bit.

“Here, try it again.”

“Momo I’m not going to look like an idiot again.”

“Pleaseeee,” Momo pleaded, using her puppy dog eyes to get Mina to dance, “For me?”

_ Cute….  _ Mina thought, “Alright okay fine. But only once…”

“Yay! Thank you, Minari~” 

The dancer gave Mina a bone-crushing hug before going over to her speaker, playing the chorus part again. Mina started her choreography again, suddenly aware of Momo’s watchful gaze on her. Momo appeared to be searching for the source of Mina’s problems. After the chorus passed, Momo shut off her speaker and walked over to Mina.

“That wasn’t half bad,” exclaimed Momo, happy to see the girl’s improvement from when they started, “You just need to move your hips a little differently.” Momo stood next to Mina, “Here you have to move more like this,” Momo began to dance.

Mina eyed Momo up and down, admiring how her body moved.  _ She seriously is so hot in the crop top with her abs showing… I’m not going to survive this lesson.  _ Mina had all but blanked out when Momo asked her to try again, only coming back to reality when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

“Mina? Can you try again?”

“Oh Ummm sure..” The penguin was a tad flustered after being caught absently staring at the older girl. Luckily for her, Momo didn’t seem to care or want to tease Mina for it. Again, Mina performed the chorus. She knew she messed up before Momo even started talking, Mina could just feel it.

“Hmm, how do I phrase this differently….” Momo thought out loud, “It’s your hips.”

Mina chuckled slightly, “Yes I know but I can’t fix it. It’s pointless.”

An idea popped into Momo’s head, “Here let me try this.”

Momo walked behind Mina, placing her hands on the younger girl’s hips. Mina gasped at the sudden contact. A blush lightly dusted the ballerina’s cheeks who could look anywhere but at the mirror in front of her. “See you’re moving your hips from side to side like this,” Momo slowly moved her hands, forcing Mina’s hips to move as well, “But they should move forward and backward more like this,” Momo moved Mina’s hips the correct way. 

Mina was sure that if she paid attention she would have learned something, Momo is an amazing dancer and teacher after all. However, the girl could only focus on Momo’s hands that were resting on the ballerina’s waist. 

“Let’s try it together,” Momo stated, receiving a small nod from Mina, “One, two, three,” 

Mina danced the chorus, Momo’s hands guiding her movements. Mina felt the difference in her movements and started to slowly feel confident about this stage coming up. That and she felt her heartbeat go through the roof. It was oddly sensual being that close to Momo in a quiet room, dancing choreography with her guidance. 

“Good!” Momo yelled out, “That was it!”

The dancer started jumping up and down and Mina couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped her mouth, “You’re like a little five year old, it’s adorable.”

“Why thank you, Mina, I try my hardest,” Momo showed off her toothy grin, “Let’s do it one more time slowly so it really will be locked in your brain.” Mina nodded, expecting Momo’s hands to rest on her hips once again.

What she didn’t expect was the older girl to press her front flush again Mina’s back. Mina inhaled sharply. The ballerina could feel every detail of the dancer’s toned body pressing into her back and it clouded her thoughts.  _ Oh my god ...focus Mina and try not to think about Momo’s perfect body which just so happens to be pressed into my back right now…  _

For added effect, Momo placed her hands on Mina’s waist as well. Mina was seriously starting to question if Momo really wanted to help her or just get her all worked up. The duo slowly started the chorus once again. 

Their hips moved in sync, Momo practically grinding on Mina as they moved painstakingly slow. Momo tried to focus on making sure Mina’s dancing was correct but she had put herself in a tricky position. Having to focus be so close to Mina only made Momo less focused on her dancing and more focused on how amazing she looked. 

Mina tried to dance, she really did, but with a stunning girl right behind her, it made things quite impossible. The ballerina could only focus on how great Momo felt behind her. Their bodies fit perfectly together as if they were made for each other. Mina’s face had turned a light shade of red. The younger girl closed her eyes, leaning her head back onto Momo’s shoulder.

Momo took this as a sign to stop, stopping her dancing and instead focusing on her hands. The dancer slowly traced her hands up the side of Mina’s body, eliciting a small moan from the younger girl. A blush crept onto Momo’s cheeks as Mina opened her eyes. 

“Momo….” the girl whispered. She wanted to say so many things. 

  
  


Mina didn’t fail to notice Momo’s touches, she just pretended to. She shrugged them off fearing that it might mean something more. Mina wasn’t that naive, she knew Momo could never love her that way. Right?

It started a week ago when Momo and Mina had planned on going out to lunch together. 

“Mina, you ready?” Momo asked, extending her hand for the younger girl. Mina glanced down, letting her gaze linger on Momo’s hand. She was never one to show much skinship but a simple hand-holding wasn’t too bad.

Mina nodded, taking note of Momo’s blinding smile that appeared as soon as the ballerina grabbed her hand. 

The next day, the girls spent the day indoors since it was raining outside. Well, it was either that or find some other place to spend indoors all day and that didn’t seem appealing to most of them. Dahyun and Sana however, went on an impromptu lunch but that’s a story for another time.

“What movies are we gonna watch today girls?” Jihyo asked, searching the room for suggestions.

“How about a horror movie?” Jeongyeon proposed, taking a seat next to Nayeon on the couch. The other girls all groaned while Nayeon cowered in fear.

“Absolutely not. The last time you made me watch one I thought there was a demon in my closet for a week!” the oldest complained, hiding in Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

Tzuyu perked up from beside Chaeyoung, “What about a comedy?”

“And watch poorly executed jokes for two hours?” Chaeyoung mocked, “No thanks. Sorry, Tzuyu but no.” 

The maknae pouted while Chaeyoung patted her head, pretending to pity the youngest. 

“What about The Fault in Our Stars?” Mina stated from her spot on the couch, “It’s a nice movie we can all cry over together.” The penguin looked around the room receiving nods from all the others.

“Okay, Mina’s pick wins,” Jihyo announced, grabbing the remote and some popcorn. 

Momo entered about a minute later and sat down next to Mina, who secretly enjoyed it. Throughout the movie, Momo slowly went from sitting next to Mina, to holding her hand, to cuddling into Mina’s side. Once the movie ended, Mina looked down to notice a sleeping Momo on her shoulder.

“You guys go on ahead,” she whispered, “I don’t wanna wake her up.”

When Momo woke up the next day she was overjoyed to see Mina had fallen asleep with her on the couch. Although they were actually in a different position. Mina had moved the girl so she was laying down on the couch instead of Mina’s shoulder. The dancer didn’t mind however since Mina stayed out in the living room with her.

All-day Momo gave Mina hugs, more hugs than she would have ever gotten normally. Mina would constantly ask why and Momo would say it’s a thank you for staying with me on the couch. 

Mina thought that would be the end of it.

Until the next day when Momo woke her up with a kiss on the check.

And the next day.

And the day after that. 

And this morning even. 

  
  


“Mina?” Momo asked, pulling Mina out of her thoughts, “Do you uh...wanna go sit down?”

Mina still had her head laying back on Momo’s shoulder, getting a good look at the dancer up close. Even though they had been dancing for hours the older girl still looked flawless and it baffled Mina.

“Y-yeah sure…”

Momo and Mina held hands as they walked over to the couch in the back of the practice room. 

“So uhm...about your dancing…” Momo started, clearing her throat, “You’ve definitely improved a lot. I don’t know why you keep saying your bad. I mean, after I uh..helped you do it correctly you looked...stunning.”

Mina felt the heat rising to her cheeks at the sudden compliment, “Well...thank you.”

The room fell silent again, Momo was looking down into her lap, fiddling with her hands. Mina examined the older girl, _ Her abs even look amazing sitting down! Seriously how unfair is this… Me and Momo alone in the practice room...her looking oh so sexy...and I can’t even have her. _

“Momo?”

The Japanese girl popped her head up, “Yeah?”

“Back there..” Mina pointed to where they were dancing before, “You weren’t really teaching me were you?” Momo’s eyes went wide in shock as if she had been caught doing something awful.  _ Bingo _ Mina thought  _ I knew something was going on there but… it can’t be what I’m thinking. _

“N-no I was teaching you!” Momo exclaimed a little bit too loudly to be telling the truth. Mina gave her that look and Momo averted her eyes, “w-well maybe not but...you seemed to enjoy it,” Momo mumbled. 

“I never said I didn’t” Mina whispered, suddenly aware that she was telling Momo all of this, “I just wanted to make sure of something…”

Momo made eye contact with Mina, her eyes full of hope. Mina stared back longingly, silently mourning the loss of a relationship she could never have. The ballerina could feel herself getting caught in her head.  _ Momo will never love you, not the way you love her at least. _

“Mina?” a concerned Momo questioned, noting the girl’s saddened expression.

_ She doesn’t love you, Mina, get over yourself, This practice met nothing. Stop trying to make up a story. _

“Hey, Mina?”

_ She’s just your bandmate, nothing more nothing less. Stop dreaming. _

“Minari?”

_ She doesn’t care about you the way you care about her. Make her life easier and stop pushing your love onto her. _

“Mina? Hello?”

Momo grabbed the younger girl’s hand who just kept staring back in silence.

_ She doesn’t want to touch you, she doesn’t want to be around you. She doesn’t like you. She doesn’t love you, Mina.  _

A single tear rolled down Mina’s cheek. Then another. Then a couple more.

“Mina!”

The penguin snapped out her thoughts upon hearing Momo shout her name. Momo started to scoot closer, wrapping her arms around the younger girl. “N-no..” Mina protested through sobs, “Get off..”

The younger girl tried to wiggle out of Momo’s hug but it was of no use, “Not until you tell me what’s bugging you. There’s something wrong I know it. You haven’t been yourself lately…”

She tried, she desperately tried to get her body to move. To run away from Momo. To go anywhere else but crashing into Momo’s arms, but it was just too warm. She felt protected and happy in Momo’s embrace. Mina buried her head into Momo’s collarbone, “I-I'm sorry Momo…”

“Don’t be,” Momo said while rubbing the younger girl’s back, “What’s bothering you?”

“It’s stupid..”

“Don’t say that,” Momo began, pulling the younger girl off her shoulder to look her in the eyes, “your feelings aren’t stupid Mina. If it made you break down suddenly in the practice room then it’s definitely worth mentioning.”

Mina took a deep breath, contemplating if she was going to tell Momo the truth, “I just well…” the ballerina sighed, examining herself in the mirror across the room, “I got this dream stuck in my head. An idea. A fantasy. That I know will never happen...It just hurts…”

The younger girl pondered in thought. Momo sighed, grabbing Mina’s hand, “I’m sure whatever it is, you can do it, Mina. You’ve never been one to back down from a challenge so why is this stopping you?” Mina turned her head to see Momo’s eyes shining with hope, “You’re strong, Mina. Stronger than you think. Stronger than you believe you are.” 

The dejected girl felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes again, “Don’t say that Momo…” The dancer was about to interject again when Mina beat her to it, “It’s not like that. If it was a normal challenge it would be so much easier it’s just ...this is so much more complicated.”

Momo hummed in thought, presumably coming up with her next motivation speech. The penguin leaned forward and put her head on her hand, “I wish I could tell you… I really do.”

“Mina…” Momo began cautiously, “Does this have something to do with… well, this may sound a bit far fetched…” the Japanese girl chuckled nervously, becoming increasingly aware of Mina’s curious gaze, “Could you perhaps...be in love?”

And just like that, Mina mirrored Momo’s expression from earlier that morning. A deer caught in headlights, Mina’s eyes shot wide open. How could Momo guess that so easily? Am I seriously that obvious? 

“Maybe…”

Momo smiled, “It’s okay Minari...I am too.”

“Huh?” Mina’s heart started to feel constricted in her chest. She knew this would happen, she knew Momo would fall in love eventually and forget all about her. She knew it was all too good to be true. Curiosity got the best of her, however, causing the younger girl to keep asking, “What do you mean?”

“There’s this...girl,” Momo leaned back into the couch, staring up at the ceiling, “She’s gorgeous and I desperately wish I could tell her that every day. Most days I do but she never believes me. I would do anything to make her see her true beauty… She has the most adorable gummy smile I’ve ever seen too. She’s a sweet angel that helps everyone out in secret, never bragging about it for attention. She’s an amazing dancer too but keeps putting herself down for it. Not to mention, she’s so cute when she wakes up.”

Mina examined Momo, noticing how the older girl’s face lit up talking about this mysterious woman. _ Whoever it is she must really love them… that much is obvious. God how I envy her… _ The Japanese girl felt mixed emotions. She was truly happy that Momo had found happiness in someone else but she always hoped that it would be her. 

“Anyways...I’m rambling,” the dancer cut herself short, “I want to tell her too but it’s just so complicated..”

“Momo you really love her I can tell. What’s stopping you?”

“Lots of things…”

The room fell silent as Mina laid back on the couch too, leaning her head on Momo’s shoulder. 

“You weren’t really teaching me back there right?”

“You already asked that Minari…”

“I know but,” Mina paused, looking up at the older girl, “I just wanted to hear it again.”

Momo chuckled softly, turning to make eye contact with Mina, “No, I wasn’t…”

“Maybe we could...do that again sometime?” Mina whispered. She was scared that this moment wasn’t real and that if she so much as talked, it would vanish from existence. 

“Minari…” Momo lifted one hand to cup the younger girl’s cheek, “Of course.”

The duo stayed there for a while until Mina sat upright on the couch, sitting with her legs crossed. Momo did the same and mocked the ballerina’s position so they were turning to face each other. 

“Momo, I’m ready to tell you now.”

“What?”

“About what’s bugging me..”

“Didn’t you alread-”

Momo never got to finish her sentence. 

  
  
  
  


Nayeon woke up with a pounding headache. Groaning, she sat up in bed looking around the room. The other members appeared to be sleeping. Well, all except for one, Mina, who was seemingly nowhere to be found. Nayeon slipped out from under the covers and tiptoed across the room, planning on getting changed later when she wouldn’t risk waking someone up.

The oldest walked into the kitchen and fished out a coffee mug from the dishwasher. Oh good, she thought, the coffee machine is still out. Nayeon got out some creamer and coffee beans, making her drink just to her liking. 

While waiting for her drink to brew, Nayeon walked over to the glass door that led to their yard. Being on the bottom floor had its perks. The girls got a porch and their private yard to go out into. The black-haired girl took a glance outside to notice a beautiful sunrise.

_ Mina got up before the sun? That’s odd…. Maybe she went to practice. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden beeping coming from the coffee machine. 

“Oh shit!” she whisper yelled, running over as quickly as possible to shut the machine off. The beeping stopped and Nayeon prayed that she hadn’t woken any of the other members. While getting her coffee ready, the girl heard the dreaded sound of footsteps coming down the hallway.

Looking over her shoulder, Nayeon saw a disheveled Jeongyeon stumbling into the kitchen. The oldest tried not to smile too much but the sight of Jeongyeon coming in with bed head was just too much to handle.

“Morning…” the younger girl mumbled, narrowly avoiding the kitchen counter.

“Good morning” the oldest cheerfully replied, walking over to the other girl with a cup of coffee, “Here this is for you, drink up so you don’t fall over.”

“Mmmkay”

The girls hadn’t talked much since their last encounter outside so Nayeon was grateful to get this alone time with Jeongyeon. Deciding it was now or never, Nayeon asked the important question.

“Hey, can we talk outside for a bit?”

“Sure”

Jeongyeon stumbled over to the glass door and slid it open, taking a seat on the porch steps. Nayeon grabbed a blanket from the couch before following suit. She closed the door behind her and sat down next to Jeongyeon.

“So…” the black-haired girl began, unsure of what to say really.

“So?”

“About us,” Nayeon responded, taking a sip of her coffee, “What are we?”

Jeongyeon sat down her mug next to her, “What do you mean?” The younger girl received a look that screamed ‘you know what I mean’, “Well yeah I know about that but ...how do we label what we have?”

“Well we’ve both been busy since then so not much has happened,” Nayeon started, also placing her mug down, “but maybe we could try being in a relationship…”

A cool breeze hit the two girls, causing them to move closer together and throw a blanket around their shivering figures. Jeongyeon huffed and leaned her head on the older girl’s shoulder.

“We could...but wouldn’t we have to tell the members?”

Nayeon froze up for a second, “I n-never thought about that…” Silence lingered in the air for a few seconds, “They’ll be accepting of us though, right?”

“Yes yes, of course, they will be,” Jeongyeon replied, grabbing Nayeon’s hand under the blanket, “They’ll love us no matter what.” Jeongyeon took note of which hand she was holding, feeling a cut running down the older girl’s palm.

The short-haired girl took Nayeon’s hand out from under the blanket and observed the newly formed scar, “Man those stitches really did leave a scar huh..” Nayeon nodded, too embarrassed to face Jeongyeon considering why she has that scar in the first place. “I think it suits you quite well.”

Nayeon scoffed, “Oh please, you think a scar suits me well?”

“Yeah,” Jeongyeon responded, putting their hands under the blanket again, “Makes you look tough and pretty cool.”

“Thanks..” the older girl mumbled, ignoring the way her cheeks heated up at the sudden compliment, “Anyways would you maybe… I don’t know, wanna get dinner together sometime?” Nayeon mustered enough courage to look the short-haired girl in the eyes, noticing how they shone in the morning light. I swear even with her bed head and just woken up look, she looks cute. 

“Are you asking me on a date?” Jeongyeon asked, shocked that the older girl seemed nervous, “Im Nayeon, getting nervous over asking me on a DATE?” 

Nayeon dropped her head not being able to look the younger girl in the eyes. Yes, she was nervous but that didn’t mean she wanted to acknowledge it. Jeongyeon chuckled, placing her hand under the older girl’s chin, lifting her face to look her in the eyes.

“Of course I’d go out with you Nabongs,” Jeongyeon replied, leaning forward to place a quick peck on the other girl’s lips, “But you’re going to be paying.”

“O-of course, it was my idea after all.”

“Don’t get all cocky on me.”

“Oh please, I’m sure you’d love that,” Nayeon added with a smirk and an eyebrow raise. Jeongyeon responded by throwing a fake punch at the older girl which Nayeon narrowly avoided.

The two chuckled as the sun finished rising completely. Nayeon took note of the morning sky, glad to have Jeongyeon next to her in these early hours. The long-haired girl leaned onto Jeongyeon’s shoulder, snuggling into her side.

“Thanks for coming out here with me Jeong,” Nayeon hummed, kissing the other girl on the side of her face, “I wouldn’t mind if you were always my morning buddy.”

Jeongyeon couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her face, “Yeah, that might not be such a bad way to wake up in the morning.”

The couple smiled, enjoying their coffee and laughter filled discussions.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Updates are gonna be every two weeks for the time being sorry ;( See y’all later
> 
> Side note what’s your favorite song in twices new Comeback (besides the title track)? Get Loud might be my fav but Trick it and Rainbow are such a close second


	14. Choreography and Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hella late update! School is seriously so busy right now, sorry guys ;(
> 
> I’ll try to update this as quickly as possible!
> 
> Anyways hope you all enjoy!

Dahyun stretched in her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over at the clock and noted how early in the morning it was, mentally cursing at Mina and Momo for wanting to practice this early. The rapper slung her feet over the side of the bed, placing them down ever so lightly as to not wake up the maknae who was still peacefully sleeping. 

The brown-haired girl noted that Chaeyoung was still asleep. Walking over to her bedside, Dahyun lightly shook the younger girl, “Hey Chaeng, time to get up. We promised Momo and Mina we would go practice with them remember?” The short girl groaned, quickly getting shushed by Dahyun who had no desire to deal with a grumpy Tzuyu this earlier in the morning.

“You better get up quickly,” Dahyun started, glancing over at Tzuyu thankful she was still asleep, “Unless you want to deal with her in the morning.” 

Chaeyoung followed Dahyun’s eyes, noting the youngest girl who looked like an adorable puppy in her sleep.  _ Cute, is it bad that I want to go over and snuggle with her?  _ The short-haired girl shook her head and got up out of bed, stumbling over to get out an outfit. Both girls got changed as quietly as possible and made their way out of the room. Chaeyoung took one final look at the sleeping maknae before closing the door silently.

Dahyun turned towards Chaeyoung, “You made sure to tell our manager we needed to use the practice room this morning right?” the rapper nodded, “Good, I don’t want to walk in on another group’s practice again.” 

Chaeyoung scoffed, “Oh come on that was one time!” Dahyun held up a finger to Chaeyoung’s mouth, motioning towards the sleeping household. The cub just rolled her eyes before making her way towards the front door, opening it promptly.

The duo walked over to their practice room for the morning and started to turn the doorknob. Dahyun whipped open the door to realize that no one appeared to be in the room.

“Huh that’s odd,” the tofu girl observed, “They’re not here.”

As if on cue, a loud thump sounded out from across the practice room. Chaeyoung and Dahyun both turned towards the noise, noticing a brazened Momo that had fallen to the floor and an awkward Mina sitting to the couch. The two youngest members exchanged a strange look.

“You two alright in here?” Chaeyoung asked, concerned as to why Momo had just fallen onto the floor. Dahyun approached Momo and offered the older girl a hand to help her stand up. The dancer mumbled a small ‘thank you’ in response before shooting Mina a questioning look. 

“Yeah, we’re all good,” Mina announced, standing up from the couch and dusting herself off, “We were just waiting for you two.”

Momo turned towards Chaeyoung who was now just walking over to the trio, “Technically we practiced a bit without you two, thanks for arriving late.”

Dahyun jabbed Chaeyoung in the side, “It’s not my fault this one decided to sleep in.”

“To be fair, you didn’t get up that much earlier than me.”

“Okay, that’s not the point.”

Mina walked over to Momo’s speaker, “Anyways we’re wasting time,” she picked a song to allow the two younger ones to warm up, “You two warm up in here for a bit.” Mina walked over to the couch and grabbed her water bottle, “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Chaeyoung and Dahyun nodded, not wanting to cause more trouble than they had already. Momo perked up at the thought of Mina leaving, “Yeah, I gotta go pee too, I’ll see you two in a bit.”

Mina walked out of the practice room first closely followed by a worried Momo. Inside the practice room, Chaeyoung gave Dahyun a look who just shrugged in response, beginning to stretch. Mina made her way down the hall and opened the bathroom door. Momo came in just seconds behind her.

“Mina, can we talk about earlier?” Momo said, not exactly sure where to start. Mina exhaled, giving Momo a small nod. “Why’d you shove me off the couch like that and what were you going to say before those two walked in on us?”

“Well about shoving you….” Mina started, shamefully turning away from Momo, “I’m sorry about that I just got startled when Dahyun and Chaeyoung entered the room. I really thought they weren’t going to show up.”

“That’s understandable but can you tell me what’s really bothering you now?”

Mina inhaled deeply, knowing Momo wouldn’t let this topic pass by so easily. Momo why do you have to be caring now of all times? “It’s about what I was going to tell you,” Momo held a hand up in protest, “No, not what I told you the first time Momo,” the Japanese girl lowered her hand, “It’s about the second time….”

A sudden silence overtook the bathroom which made Momo become hyper-aware of the fact that only the two of them were in there. Mina looked up, maintaining eye contact with Momo while talking, “Momo...I’m so scared,” the tears started to form in her eyes, “I’m so deeply in love with this girl a-and...I can’t tell her, I-I never can…” the ballerina’s voice cracked, “M-momo….”

Momo instantly closed the distance between Mina and herself, enveloping the younger girl in a warm hug, “Shhhhh, it’s okay Mina,” Mina’s tears slowly died down, “Why not? You don’t know how she feels…If I have a shot then so do you.”

Those words struck Mina right in the heart. Momo doesn’t even have a clue that I like her and better yet, she’s crushing on someone else. Just my luck. Mina’s tears came back again at full force, “N-n-no, I know she doesn’t like me…” Mina croaked out, more defeated than Momo had ever heard her, “It’s pointless.”

“Mina, you never know unless you-”

“No!” Mina shouted, scaring Momo in the process, “You don’t know what it’s like Momo! You always get the girls you want, it’s always been that way. For as long as I’ve known you, every single girl you liked you ended up dating. It’s not fair! You don’t know what it’s like to face rejection after rejection…” Momo’s mouth hung open, not sure of what to say, “I can’t go through that again...I-I can’t.” Mina’s face was soaked with tears at this point, Momo powerless to stop any of it.

“M-mina..” Momo started, afraid to set off the ballerina again, “I’m sorry, I was just trying to help but anyone would be a fool to reject you.” The compliment fell on deaf ears.

“Well then there must be an awful lot of fools in the world,” Mina spat back with a toxicity Momo hated to hear, “Now go and get your girl Momo, go be happy with her. I don’t need your help anymore.”

Mina turned on her heels and marched her way over towards the door. She was stopped, however, by a sudden hand grabbing her wrist. 

“What’re you doing Momo!?” Mina growled, “I told you to leave me alone and go get your next girlfriend!” Mina’s tear-stained cheeks broke Momo’s heart who decided enough was enough.

“What do you think I’m doing?”

Huh?

Mina stopped. She stopped fighting Momo’s grasp on her hand, stopped her tears from flowing, stopped the growing rage and hurt inside of her. 

That ...this can’t be right

Mina turned around, flabbergasted at Momo’s statement, “What?”

“I said,” Momo began, dropping Mina’s hand as she wasn’t actively trying to run away anymore, “What do you think I’m doing?” Mina’s body shut down, there was no way Momo was implying what she was thinking. There’s no possible way Mina was the one Momo was after. 

“I-I-”

Mina couldn’t even finish a complete sentence. Momo is going after me? She’s in love with me? The girl she was talking about earlier was me?  _ That can’t be right…. There’s no way. It’s not true, right? Could it be true?  _

Momo moved closer to the younger girl, cupping Mina’s cheek, “I’m going after the girl of my dreams just like you said to Mina. You’re the girl of my dreams.” 

Mina’s heart stopped beating altogether. 

_ I’m Momo’s dream girl? _

Sudden relief and happiness flooded over Mina’s body. The ballerina couldn’t even process how to react, letting her emotions take over. Mina pulled Momo closer by her waist and crashed her lips onto Momo's.

Momo was taken aback by the sudden bold action from the typically shy girl. After recovering, Momo kissed back. The kiss was passionate, both girls expressing all their bottled up emotions and feelings for each other. Momo nibbled on Mina’s bottom lip, causing the ballerina to moan, opening her mouth.

Momo took this as an opportunity to slip her tongue into the younger girl’s mouth. Mina tried to fight for dominance but eventually gave up, letting Momo take the lead. The dancer pushed Mina back until she was up against the wall, grabbing her waist. Mina gasped at the sudden contact. 

Momo smirked, having the desired effect on the younger girl, slowly moving her hand to go underneath Mina’s shirt. She was stopped however by Mina’s hand coming down to grab her wrist. The ballerina pulled away, panting, “N-not here ...not right now..”

Momo huffed but nodded, helping Mina fix her hair and look presentable. Momo did the same with herself in the mirror. 

“You ready to go back to practice?” Momo asked, not noticing how flustered Mina had become after their whole confession. 

“Seriously?” Mina questioned, causing Momo to cock her head, “We just confessed and you practically pinned me to the wall and you’re just gonna go out there like nothing happened?”

Momo creased her eyebrows, “uhhh yeah?? What else am I supposed to do?”

Mina scoffed at the older girl playfully, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on Momo’s lips, “Nothing, you’re perfect just the way you are.” Now it was Momo’s turn to blush, trying to hide her flushed face by turning away. “You’re right though, we should head back before those two start to get suspicious.”

Mina made her way towards the doorway, an eager Momo following closely behind.

  
  
  
  


In theory, Tzuyu should’ve woken up and been happy as can be. In reality, Tzuyu woke up more grumpy than when she went to bed. Nothing had been happening between her and Chaeyoung lately. Sure, she confessed to the shorter girl but Chaeyoung had been...avoiding her really. 

The maknae stood up and got out of bed, taking note of both Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s empty beds, Of course, they left together… Tzuyu wasn’t a fool, she knew Dahyun and Sana had something going on between them even if both of them refused to acknowledge it. Much to Tzuyu’s discomfort, however, Chaeyoung had been disappearing with Dahyun quite frequently.

Tzuyu got up and got some clothes, running through all her motions on autopilot while her mind was elsewhere.  _ We confessed, we kissed, we had our moment so why doesn’t it feel like I thought it would? If anything, it feels even worse. Chaeyoung is never around anymore, she’s always out with Dahyun. Don’t get me wrong, I know they’re best friends but… would it kill Chaeyoung to say no for once so we can hang out together?  _ Now thinking back on it, Tzuyu recalled how Momo and Mina nagged the duo about practice in the early morning the night before. _ Okay yes, they have to practice but still, that doesn’t change my point. They’re always together 24/7 and it’s starting to seriously bug me… I’ll have to tell Chaeng about it when she gets back. _

Tzuyu made her way out to the kitchen, surprised to see no one else was up yet by the looks of it. Upon closer inspection, the maknae noticed the coffee maker had been turned on and the faint smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the room. Turning towards the living room, Tzuyu noted the couple sitting out on the porch.  _ Oh, they’re up early…. _

The tall girl noticed how Nayeon laughed, throwing her head back, pure joy on her face. She studied Jeongyeon’s reaction who seemed to be just as happy as Nayeon. A pang of jealousy hit Tzuyu right in the heart. Jeongyeon put her hand to the side, lacing it with Nayeon’s hand. Nayeon stopped all her movements and turned to look Jeongyeon deep in the eyes. Both unconsciously leaned in and kissed while Tzuyu’s jaw dropped. 

_ They’re dating?! And they get more time together than I do with Chaeng even though they’re always busy?!! I can’t with this right now… _

Tzuyu felt hurt and mad, at who she didn’t know. Technically it wasn’t Chaeyoung’s fault but Tzuyu still felt mad and annoyed at her for being so busy. Before jealousy could completely take over, Tzuyu stormed out of the kitchen, the coffee maker long forgotten. The duo outside continued enjoying their moment, oblivious to the maknae’s feelings.

The tall girl walked over to Jihyo’s room, slowly opening the door to reveal a sleeping Sana and Jihyo curled up in their beds. Tzuyu tiptoed over to Jihyo’s bed, slowly shaking the older girl awake. 

“Unnie…” Tzuyu whispered, desperate for Jihyo to wake up, “wake up please…”

Jihyo stirred a bit in her sleeping, suddenly noticing a weigh on her shoulder. Jihyo opened her eyes and looked up to see a teary-eyed Tzuyu, “Tzuyu…?”

The maknae started to sniffle as tears rolled down the sides of her face, “U-Unniee…..”

“Hold on, not here,” Jihyo said, suddenly noticing the still very much asleep Sana in the room with them.

Tzuyu let herself be dragged along by Jihyo, subtly trying to hide her sniffles but failing miserably. Eventually, Jihyo brought Tzuyu back to her own room and was relieved to see that neither Dahyun nor Chaeyoung were there. 

Jihyo shut the door softly behind the maknae, letting her sit down on her bed. Tzuyu sniffled a bit, her tears slowly stopping. Jihyo plopped down next to the taller girl, “What’s the wrong Tzuyu?”

The girl had a distant look in her eyes as if she was going through some intense inner turmoil, “Chaeyoung…” Jihyo felt her heart drop at that name, fearing that the worst had happened. 

“What? Did anything bad happen?” 

“No….” Tzuyu drifted off for a moment and Jihyo knew better than to push the girl to answer. From the outside, Tzuyu looked blank and rather dull but Jihyo knew that on the inside she was just as complex as the rest of the members and had a hard time showing it. The leader grabbed Tzuyu’s hand giving it a squeeze as a small sign of support.

The Taiwanese girl cleared her throat, “Chaeyoung and I….we uhm..” Tzuyu made a motion with her hand hoping that Jihyo would somehow understand her motions, “we well... We kissed”

Jihyo’s eyes went wide, “You kissed?!” Tzuyu nodded, not giving Jihyo any indication as to how she felt, “Well...did you enjoy it? I swear I’ll kill Chaeyoung if she tried anything and I mean-”

“No no Unnie it’s okay,” Tzuyu said while placing a hand on Jihyo’s shoulder to calm her down a bit, “I-I wanted it but...t-that’s besides the point,” Jihyo raised an eyebrow silently agreeing to question Tzuyu about that whole situation later, “Chaeyoung hasn’t been hanging around me as much as before a-and I can’t help but think it has something to do with my confession to her,” the tears started to fall again, “She’s been practically ignoring me...She always hanging out with Dahyun and I feel unbelievably left out it’s so unfair!”

Jihyo gently stroked the taller girl’s hair, remaining quiet so Tzuyu could finish, “I want to talk to her about it I really do but...she’s never around.” Tzuyu’s tears were now falling quickly and a harsh lump formed in the maknae’s throat causing her to stop talking.

The short-haired girl silently pulled Tzuyu forward to rest on her shoulder, shushing the tall girl to help calm her down. Tzuyu caved in and sobbed into the leader’s shoulder, “I-it’s n-n-not fair…”

“I know Tzu, I know,” Jihyo cooed, holding the Taiwanese girl close, “Shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay.”

Eventually, Tzuyu’s tear died down and Jihyo noticed an increase in weight on her shoulder. Oh, she must've fallen asleep, thank god we’re already in her bed. Jihyo carefully removed Tzuyu off her shoulder, setting her down in bed and laying a blanket over the top of her. The long-haired girl curled up underneath the blanket in her sleep and Jihyo had to bite back an ‘awww’.

Leaning down, the short-haired girl placed a kiss on the sleeping girl’s forehead, “Sweet dreams, Tzuyu.” Jihyo carefully tiptoed to the doorway taking one last look at the other girl in bed, “We’ll talk about this more later but for now, get some rest.”

Shutting the door behind her, Jihyo released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  _ Tzuyu never gets that worked up. She usually talks to someone about it beforehand…  _ The leader yawned, taking note of how early in the morning it still was.  _ For now, though, I need to catch some rest.  _

Jihyo snuck back into her room to find Nayeon was still missing and Sana was peacefully sleeping. That is until Jihyo closed the door a little bit too loudly and a sleepy blonde peeked her head up from under the covers. 

“Jihyo…?” called out a tired Sana, “Is soearlyin the mmorningggg….”

Jihyo chuckled lightly at the sleepy girl’s slurred speech, “Go back to bed Sana, it’s not time to get up.” A pout formed on the older girl’s lips and Jihyo could practically hear the whining in her head already. 

“Nnnooooooo~” Sana dramatically called out, thrusting her hand out from underneath the covers and nearly giving Jihyo a heart attack, “Snuggleeeeee~”

Jihyo tried to say no but Sana’s grabby hands just would not stop. Relenting, the younger girl sighed, making her way next to Sana’s bed only to be grabbed into bed by Sana. The Japanese girl pulled up the covers enough to cover both of them, “Comfy?”

“Yeah,” Jihyo smiled, noticing how she felt much less stressed out just by being with Sana, “Thanks.”

“Night,” the blonde girl quickly said before falling back into a deep slumber. 

Jihyo tried her best to stifle a laugh, finding it impossible how Sana managed to be pleading for cuddles one minute and out like a rock the next. The short-haired girl planned on thinking some more about Tzuyu and how to help her but ended up ditching that plan when sleep overcame her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I’ll try to update this as soon as possible I’m aiming for somewhere in the next two weeks? Maybe?
> 
> Anyways, see y’all later


	15. Summer Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here’s a little bit of an earlier update! I haven’t had as much work as usual so I’ve been able to actually work on this story. 
> 
> I’m not super happy with how this turned out but honestly it could be worst.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Coming home from practice, Mina tried to open the door as quietly as possible. It was still fairly early in the morning so the subunit hadn’t expected anyone to be up at this hour. Momo, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung eagerly followed Mina into the dorm room and took off their shoes.

“Okay I think they’re all still asleep,” Mina whispered, facing the doorway where they just entered, “So try to stay as quiet as poss-”

“Oh hey good morning Minari!” 

The ballerina jumped in shock at the sudden greeting from a beaming Nayeong, “How was practice?” The girls shared confused looks, it was barely even 8 am the group was supposed to be resting for the sake of their sanity. 

“It was good,” Momo spoke up, now noticing Jeongyeon walking slowly behind Nayeon, “Oh good morning Jeongyeon. Why are you two up so early?” Chaeyoung and Dahyun just gave the two older members a good morning wave before grabbing some water to help quench their thirst. 

“I got up early today,” Nayeon shrugged, “I don’t know why I just did. Jeongyeon heard me get up and followed me outside so we wouldn’t wake anyone up. Actually, that reminds me,” the oldest member lowered her voice slightly, “Sana, Jihyo, and Tzuyu are all still sleeping so don’t wake them up, okay?”

The girls who just returned from practice all nodded, not wanting to face an angry Jihyo in the morning. Dahyun finished gulping down her water before declaring that she gets the first shower. Chaeyoung groaned, “That’s unfair! You got the first one last time!”

“Yeah! And I get the first one again. Maybe if you called dibs ...” Dahyun trailed off, walking towards the hallway and down to her room. The tofu girl chuckled to herself while Chaeyoung furiously followed closely behind. 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes at the younger member’s antics, “Seriously, when will those two learn to not fight with each other?” Mina shrugged in response, grabbing some water for herself and handing a bottle to Momo who murmured ‘thank you’ in response. 

“The same day you and Momo stop bickering,” Nayeon smirked, receiving a playful smack from the short-haired girl, “Ouch! You pest!” Jeongyeon cackled before getting whacked with a dishtowel. It was now Nayeon’s turn to laugh as Jeongyeon angrily threw the towel to the floor.

“Oh, you’ll pay for that!”

“Bring it on, grandma!”

Just as Nayeon and Jeongyeon were about to rip each other's heads off, all in good fun, of course, Mina stepped in between them, “Did you two just conveniently forget that we have two sleeping members right down the hallway? Please control yourselves before I get a headache…” The Japanese girl rubbed her temple while walking away into the living room.

Nayeon felt guilty for making Mina upset but knew it was just because the younger girl was tired after an exhausting practice. Jeongyeon jabbed Nayeon in the ribs who silently cursed. Their silent fighting was cut short however when Momo gave the pair a death stare, “Good job making Mina stressed out,” Momo whisper yelled, scolding the older members, “Just go into our room Jeongyeon, take Nayeon with you and please for the love of everything good, don’t wake up Jihyo or Tzuyu.” The dancer turned on her heels, making her way to the living room where Mina was sat on the couch. 

“Nice going Nabongs,” Jeongyeon began as they walked down to Momo and Jeongyeon’s shared room, “You really outdid yourself there.”

“Oh shut up, just drop it.”

Upon hearing the bedroom door close, Momo turned to Mina, “Hey, everything alright?”

“What does it look like?” Mina snapped back, “No, everything is not ‘alright’.” 

Momo flinched, not used to Mina’s aggressive tone. The ballerina sighed and sank further into the couch, folding her arms for added effect. The older girl placed her hand on Mina’s knee, “Okay maybe that wasn’t the right question to ask,” Momo said in a soft tone, wanting Mina to know she could talk to her, “What’s bothering you? And don’t say Nayeon, I know there’s something more going on here.”

Mina felt her shoulders drop, “Just, I don’t know, I told you everything in the bathroom room earlier and it was amazing, don't get me wrong,” Momo felt her cheeks heat up at the mention of their confession moment, “I just can’t help but feel like this subunit stage will be too hard. I’m barely holding onto the choreography while you, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung are eight steps ahead of me,” the ballerina looked out the window, “I can’t help but feel like I’m a burden to the team.”

“Mina..” Momo began, grabbing the younger girl’s hand, “You’re not a burden to the team. So what if you don’t get the choreography right away? We have plenty of time to work on this. Plus, I don’t know why you’re worrying so much, you are getting the choreography right away. You’re doing amazingly well! And if you don’t believe me, ask Dahyun or Chaeyoung they’ll agree.” Momo saw a small smile form on Mina’s face and felt a bit of accomplishment in her words. 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” the younger Japanese girl began, looking up into Momo’s eyes, “This stage won’t be so bad after all.” Momo gave her signature bright smile and Mina couldn’t help but smile back. “Thanks, Momo, that’s what I needed to hear right about now.”

It was at this point that Momo became aware of the fact that she was still holding onto Mina’s hand and decided to let go of it but second-guessed herself when Mina whined in response. Momo cocked her head, Mina has never been one to show affection.  _ Does that mean she’s starting to warm up to it more?  _

“I liked holding your hand,” Mina mumbled, a tad embarrassed to admit it out loud, “But I’ll settle for this instead.” Mina grabbed a blanket from further down the couch and wrapped it around her and Momo. The ballerina leaned her head onto the dancer’s shoulder, “You don’t mind if I sleep do you?”

“Not at all,” Momo replied, trying not to focus on her increased heart rate, “Get comfy.”

“Thanks, Momo,” Mina yawned, leaning onto the older girl’s shoulder, “Wake me up once Chaeyoung and Dahyun finish their showers.” Mina closed her eyes and Momo adjusted her to instead be laying down into Momo’s lap. The dancer stroked Mina’s hair, admiring her beauty. 

“Maybe once Dahyun and Chaeyoung are done,” Mina stated in a hushed whisper, on the verge of sleep, “We can shower….together..”

Momo’s eyes went wide and she stopped petting the younger girl who was now lying in her lap, “Huh?” Momo received no response and took a closer look at Mina, “She’s asleep? That was fast…” 

Maybe we can shower together huh? That may be nice…. Momo felt the heat returning to her cheeks at the thought. Shaking the thought away, Momo grabbed a pillow and placed it behind her head. The Japanese girl closed her eyes and tried to think of anything but the sleeping beauty who just offered to shower with her.

Oh Mina, you certainly are something else.

  
  
  
  
  


Sana didn’t fail to notice the increase in noise in the dorm. Stretching in her bed, the blonde looked out from under the covers, noticing a familiar warmth around her waist. Oh, that’s right, Jihyo came here this morning. Trying her hardest not to wake the sleeping girl, Sana carefully removed the leader’s arms from around her waist. Her attempt failed however when the younger girl groaned in her sleep. 

“Sanaa,” Jihyo murmured, grabbing the Japanese girl’s waist again, “Don’t get up yet, it’s still too early.” Sana chuckled a bit, checking her phone and seeing that it was about time to get up and get going.

“Sorry to disappoint you but we’ve gotta get up,” Sana said while quickly escaping Jihyo’s grasp and standing up, “Come on, I hear the other girls are home from practice.”

Groaning, Jihyo got up alongside Sana and exited the room, going to get a head start on the day. The pair walked out into the living room and spotted a sleeping Momo and Mina on the couch, “See? They get to sleep still Sana!”

“Shhh!” Sana shushed Jihyo while covering her mouth, “Just go join in on their cuddle fest okay? I’m going to go find Dahyunnie and ask about practice.” Jihyo nodded, not needing to be told twice, plopping down on the couch beside Momo and making herself comfortable. 

Sana, on the other hand, turned back around and walked down to the maknae line’s room. The Japanese girl planned on knocking on the door but stopped when she saw Dahyun furiously trying to turn the doorknob.

“Tzuyu?! Chaeyoung!? Let me in! I need to get some clothes…”

“That won’t be a problem, Dahyunnie.”

If the rapper’s head weren’t connected to her body, it would’ve flown off, “Oh! Sana I didn’t know you were awake,” Dahyun quickly replied, trying to hide her now blushing cheeks, “Those two won’t seem to let me into MY OWN ROOM!” Upon hearing no response from the other side of the door, the tofu girl huffed and gave Sana a pleading look, “You wouldn’t mind lending me some clothes to change into at least for now?”

Sana smirked at the thought of Dahyun walking around in one of her sweatshirts, “Sure, we can go into my room. Jihyo is out having a snuggle fest with Momo and Mina while Nayeon is missing somewhere.” The duo started to stroll down the hallway towards Sana’s room.

“Oh Nayeon is in Momo and Jeongyeon’s room with Jeongyeon,” Dahyun replied as Sana opened the door for the rapper to enter into the blonde-haired girl’s bedroom, “Momo scolded her for annoying Mina after practice and sent both of them away.”

Sana smiled at the thought of that happening, almost sad that she missed it but then realized that she would’ve had to put up with Nayeon’s antics early in the morning. Opening her drawers, Sana picked up some clothes that would be suitable for the brown-haired girl, “So how did practice go today?”

“It was pretty good,” Dahyun replied, plopping down on Sana’s bed, “Besides the fact that Mina and Momo mysteriously disappeared for almost half our practice time,” Sana gave Dahyun a questioning glance while pulling out a pair of sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt, “They claimed to be ‘going to the bathroom’ but I have my suspicions.” 

“Yeah that does seem a little fishy,” Sana began while walking over to Dahyun with her clothes in hand, “Here, put these on.” 

The younger girl thanked the blonde and stood up from the bed, slowly starting to take off her shirt. Suddenly, Dahyun became aware of a pair of eyes burning into the back of her skull, “I’d prefer if you didn’t look…” Dahyun finished taking her shirt off completely, only wearing sweatpants and her bra. She turned around to face Sana and regretted it instantly when she saw the girl’s mischievous smirk.

“Why would I turn away? I can’t miss this stunning sight,” Sana smiled while closing in on the younger girl, eventually backing her against the wall, “Besides, I prefer you without clothes on.”

Dahyun felt her cheeks heating up at the older girl’s boldness, “Sana….” 

Sana placed her hands on Dahyun’s waist, “Yes Dahyunnie?”

Dahyun wrapped her arms around Sana’s neck, pulling her closer until their noses brushed against each other, “Take me.”

It was now Sana’s turn to be surprised, not expecting such an intense response from the younger girl, “Oh don’t worry I will but first,” the blonde-haired girl walked away from Dahyun and locked the door, “Let’s make sure no one will interrupt.”

Dahyun met Sana halfway between the door and the wall, pulling the older girl into a heated kiss. Sana, not expecting the sudden attack, lost her footing for a minute but soon regained her composure, kissing the younger girl back with passion. Sana’s hands roamed up and down Dahyun’s back, making sure that this was actually happening.

The blonde girl pushed forward, causing Dahyun to stumble backward and land on the bed with Sana straddling her. The two girls pulled away for a second to catch their breaths. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Sana asked, not wanting the other girl to feel pressured. 

“Yes,” Dahyun replied breathlessly, placing a quick peck on Sana’s lips, “More than anything.”

Not needing to be told twice, Sana leaned in again capturing the younger girl's lips and nibbling on the bottom one. Dahyun let out a small gasp which Sana used as an opportunity to slip her tongue into the rapper’s mouth. 

The brown-haired girl couldn’t take it anymore and needed to see more of Sana. Grabbing the hem of Sana’s shirt, Dahyun pulled the shirt off of Sana leaving the younger girl with the sight of Sana wearing a red lace bra. 

“You wore this to bed?” Dahyun asked in between kisses.

“No,” Sana smirked, “I had some time to change while you were getting ready.”

Sana moved her hand to Dahyun’s waistband, using the other hand to massage Dahyun’s breast. A moan escaped Dahyun’s mouth and Sana took that as a good sign to continue. Sana pulled down Dahyun’s sweatpants, removing them completely and kissing the younger girl again. 

While Dahyun was distracted, Sana slipped off her own sweatpants before straddling the girl once more. Dahyun had her arms looped around Sana’s neck, keeping herself busy by making out with the older girl.  _ This can’t be real…. _

Sana removed her hand from Dahyun’s breast and reached around to unhook the rapper’s bra. She snatched away the black fabric and threw it far away, not wanting it to get in the way. “Dahyunnie,” Sana began, making eye contact with the girl below her, “You are gorgeous.”

Dahyun couldn’t help the blush that coated her cheeks so she opted to pull Sana in for another kiss. The brown-haired girl reached around to Sana’s back and unhooked her bra as well, tossing it to the side. The two girls were pressed up against each other and Dahyun moaned into Sana’s mouth. Sana’s hand trailed down Dahyun’s stomach going further and further until-

A loud knock sounded throughout the room, “You two alright in there?” 

Dahyun shoved Sana off of her and Sana jumped back way across the room, “Y-yeah, we’re good,” the rapper stuttered out, “Need something?”

“Well, we just got a call from our managers saying that we need to go see JYP,” Jihyo’s voice resounded from the hallway, “So come out quickly, please! We’ll be in the kitchen waiting.”

Dahyun moved quickly, grabbing her borrowed clothes off the floor and checking to make sure she looked presentable in the mirror. Sana, on the other hand, was stunned, not moving much, “Dahyunnie?” She hadn’t expected them to go as far as they did. Hell, they hadn’t even gone out on a date yet. Something had to be done, “Hey Dahyun?”

The rapper was invested in her world however, “Sana please not right now,” Dahyun replied a little too cold for Sana’s liking, “Come out when you’re ready.” The tofu girl walked out of the door and shut it behind her leaving a confused and still clothless Sana in the room.

“What was that about…?” Sana asked out loud to herself, picking up her tossed clothes off the floor and slipping them on, touching up her makeup in the mirror, “I’ll have to talk to her later…”

The group was all waiting in the kitchen by the time Sana came out. Looking to talk things through with Dahyun, the Japanese girl spotted her and planned on standing next to her, soon realizing that she was occupied in talking to Momo. Taking a glance around, Sana noticed an unusually large gap between Chaeyoung and Tzuyu,  _ That’s new ...I wonder what’s going on there... _

“Okay good we’re all here now let’s not waste any time,” Jihyo announced, grabbing everyone’s attention, “JYP called us to see him and I would rather not keep him waiting.”

  
  
  
  


The group arrived at JYP’s office, respectfully bowing and greeting their CEO. JYP ushered for them all to take a seat as a wide smile set across his face, “With your newest comeback and tour going so well, I wanted to reward you guys! I know there’s not much left of summer but I thought it would be a nice getaway for you all.”

The girls instantly perked up at his words, the thought of a vacation sounded amazing. Anxiously, Momo spoke up, “Does this mean we’re going on a vacation?”

“Exactly!” JYP exclaimed, genuinely happy to see the whole group light up, “I’ve booked tickets for you all to head to Hawaii! Your plane ride is in two days so I’m sorry for such short notice but you have today and tomorrow to pack so I’ll leave you to it.”

The girls bowed respectfully and thanked their CEO a million times over before returning to their dorm. 

Jeongyeon was the first to talk, “We’re going on vacation?!” She exclaimed, genuinely surprised they were getting a real break. The short-haired girl looked around the room, her eyes settling on Nayeon.

“Yeah! I guess it’ll be sad to miss out on plans we had made back here for the next couple of days…” Nayeon began, locking eyes with Jeongyeon silently hoping she would see that the older girl was talking about their date, “But I’d much rather be in Hawaii!”

Tzuyu smiled brightly, enjoying Nayeon’s enthusiasm, “I know! I can’t believe it, we finally get to go somewhere warm and enjoy the beach altogether. I’m so happy right now, Jihyo can you believe it?” The maknae grabbed Jihyo’s shoulders and started shaking her aggressively, using her as a source to express her excitement.

The leader burst into laughter, “Ahhh! Tzuyu!” She squirmed out of the tallest member’s grasp and ran to hide behind Mina who tried to jump out of the way but was stopped by Jihyo’s arms around her waist, “I know you’re excited but please spare me!” The leader chuckled into Mina’s hair as Tzuyu desperately tried to grab Jihyo without causing Mina any harm.

The ballerina giggled and grabbed Tzuyu’s hands, “Alright that's enough Tzu,” Mina moved over by Momo, handing over the Taiwanese girl to the dancer, “Besides we have tons of packing to be doing so I don’t know about you, but I plan to get a head start.”

“Oh shoot you’re right!” Dahyun yelped from the spot by the door, “I gotta get to that, it takes me forever to pack!” 

Before the rapper could leave, however, Chaeyoung grabbed her by the collar, “Woah slow down there, you don’t even know how long we’ll be gone for!” Dahyun sighed, acknowledging that the younger girl was right and looked up at Jihyo.

“Since the majority of you were too busy fantasizing over Hawaii, I took notes to make sure we got all our information correct,” Jihyo commented, meeting Sana’s eyes, “We’ll be in Hawaii for two weeks so a decent amount of time. The weather is supposed to be sunny and warm except for rain a couple of days in the evening but that’s about it. Be sure to pack accordingly!” 

The group nodded before separating to their separate rooms, eager to get a head start on packing. 

  
  
  


In the youngest girl's room, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were suspiciously quiet yet Dahyun was too excited gushing about Hawaii to notice a lack of conversation, “Oh my god I can’t believe it! We’re going to Hawaii guys! Remember back in Sixteen when we dreamed about going on vacation altogether? I can’t believe it’s finally happening! This is going to be amazing,” the tofu girl pulled out all sorts of outfits ranging from comfortable sweatpants and t-shirts to luxurious dresses in case they went somewhere fancy, “The sand between our toes, the sky a light shade of blue and the crashing sound of waves...it sounds too good to be true. Plus, we get to be there for a full two weeks! This is honestly going to be so amazing!”

Chaeyoung laughed at the rapper’s gushing, “You do realize you’re rambling right?” the cub said to Dahyun, trying to come up with a conversation that didn’t involve Tzuyu, “Who do you want to room with?”

Dahyun’s heart sank at that question,  _ I would say Sana but after this morning...It was just way too fast. We barely even started dating and I just told her I wanted that. I just want to take things slow, enjoying being around her and being her uhm...significant other. I don’t want her to get the wrong idea here _ . “I-I don’t know, Jihyo will most likely assign our rooms anyways. She knows who works best with each other.”

“True,” Tzuyu commented, trying to catch Chaeyoung’s eye but noticing that the shorter girl was adamant about studying her suitcase, “I just hope I’m able to get sleep and be comfortable. Don’t get me wrong, I love all our members but I’m not sure I could deal with a drunk Nayeon yelling into my ear every night.”

Dahyun laughed loudly at the maknae’s statement and Chaeyoung tried to bite back her laughter but instead released a low chuckle. Tzuyu’s head whipped around to notice Chaeyoung looking up at the Taiwanese girl, “Good one Tzu….” 

Tzuyu’s eyes widened, not realizing that the rapper had just spoken to her. Almost as if Chaeyoung read Tzuyu’s mind, she turned her head quickly away and erased all evidence of a smile on her face. The taller girl let her shoulders sag slightly, returning to her luggage.

The three girls packed in silence for the majority of the day, Dahyun busy trying to forget anything having to remain completely silent to ‘hear the list of supplies’ in her head. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung on the other hand just didn’t know how to approach the other, well more like Tzuyu didn’t know how to approach Chaeyoung. See, it all started when Chaeyoung got back from dance practice this morning…

_ Chaeyoung walked into her room, “Tzuyu?” The cub looked over and examined the sleeping girl who appeared to have been crying. There were dried tears staining the girl’s cheeks and her eyes looked rather puffy despite being closed. Chaeyoung mentally cursed at herself for not being home for Tzuyu, turning around to lock the door so she could talk to the youngest member in peace. _

_ “Hey Tzu? You gotta get up.” _

_ “Chaeng?” _

_ The Taiwanese girl’s voice sounded so small and fragile causing Chaeyoung to just hold the girl in her arms. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here, what happened Tzuyu?” The rapper held Tzuyu back a bit so she could get a good luck at the girl's eyes.  _

_ “I-I missed you...a lot. When I woke up you just weren’t here and I got so mad but then I realized that you had to practice for dance. I started to doubt that you even cared and all this stupid stuff so I found Jihyo and told her about-” _

_ “You told Jihyo?” Chaeyoung cut Tzuyu off, hurt evident in her eyes.  _

_ The Taiwanese girl was initially confused, “Of course I told her, I needed to get some support and Jihyo is always good at making me feel better. You're missing the point of the story-” _

_ Chaeyoung stood up suddenly from Tzuyu’s bed, “After we just got together? You seriously went and told Jihyo? Tzuyu, it’s been all of what a day or two? I haven’t even been able to go out with you yet…”  _

_ Tzuyu heard the pain in Chaeyoung’s voice then it all suddenly clicked. “You didn’t want to tell anyone?” Chaeyoung turned to look Tzuyu directly in the eyes, almost at the door. The Taiwanese girl could see the tears pricking at the corner of the rapper’s eyes and wanted nothing more than to hug her and tell her it’s okay.  _

_ “No! I wanted to just enjoy it being us for a little bit. It would be nice to just have this to ourselves and get to know each other really without all the extra attention. Now that Jihyo knows though she’ll be watching us like a hawk and we won’t be able to enjoy anything!” _

_ Tzuyu was taken aback by the sudden outburst, “No, no! She’s super supportive she’s happy for us Chaeyoung! I’m sure she’ll lay off on the pressure part if we just ask her.” _

_ “Still,” the rapper stated coldly, her eyes staring straight into Tzuyu’s soul, “You told her behind my back.” _

_ “I’m sorry Chaeng,” Tzuy began, standing up to go stop Chaeyoung, “I didn’t mean it like that. I just needed help from someone and I knew I could trust Jihyo.” _

_ “No, just no Tzuyu” _

_ “Did you just not want me to get help then?!” _

_ “That’s not what I’m saying! Couldn’t you have just asked her not to ask questions until later? I’m not mad that you got help Tzuyu, I’m happy you got help! I’m mad because you had a way to avoid this but you still let it happen anyway.” _

_ Before Tzuyu could try to stop her, Chaeyoung left the room leaving Tzuyu hurting again but this time, she was all alone.  _

The youngest shook her head, looking back down at her suitcase and trying to regain some of the focus she had lost while daydreaming about early. I really owe Chaeyoung an apology… The Taiwanese girl huffed to herself and continued packing in the comfortable silence of their shared room. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any comments I’d love to hear them! Anyways I’ll see y’all later!


	16. Arrivals and Apologizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update! This past month has been a rough one with school and family in general so I’m just glad to be moving on to December :D Speaking of which I hope you all had a happy thanksgiving! And if you don’t celebrate thanksgiving I hope you enjoyed your time off!
> 
> Anyways, I would say I’ll update this soon but we see how that goes. I’ll try my best to update this before the end of December at least! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy! (I apologize in advance for grammar mistakes)

“I can’t believe we finally made it!” Nayeon exclaimed, practically skipping around in the hotel lobby. “Look outside, the water is so blue and so pretty! It’s so warm here too.” The oldest member was practically bouncing off the walls with joy. 

“Alright bunny, calm down,” Jeongyeon chuckled, grabbing Nayeon’s hand to stop her from hopping around, “I’m gonna take this one out to the deck, anyone want to join us?”

“Please I would love to go,” Tzuyu huffed, fixing her sunhat, “Being in the plane for so long has made me lose my sanity. I need to go get some fresh air.” The tall girl strolled over to where Nayeon and Jeongyeon were standing, “Anyone else?”

“I’ll come!” yelled Momo, running over to Tzuyu, “Mina wanna join?”

The ballerina was standing next to Chaeyoung, “No, I think I’ll stay inside. Plus I can help Jihyo get our rooms together.” The Japanese girl made her way over to Jihyo who was busy at the front desk getting all the room keys together.

“Thank you, Mina,” Jihyo responded once Mina joined her, “No one else seems to help me these days…”

“Hey, that’s not true!” Dahyun protested from her spot beside Chaeyoung, “I helped the other day bringing in groceries.” Chaeyoung laughed at her pal which made Dahyun huff in annoyance, “You know what Cub? I think I’ll leave you inside and go join the deck crowd.”   
  


“You wouldn’t dare!” Chaeyoung stated, pretending to be hurt.

“Oh, I would! Watch me.”

And with that Dahyun walked over next to Tzuyu and stuck her tongue out at Chaeyoung. Nayeon let out an ear-piercing cackle, “Okay, okay anyone else? Seriously this is the last call before we’re leaving to get some air.”

Sana shook her head,  _ I mean I really would love to go outside but with the way things are between Dahyun and I…. I’d rather not make her more uncomfortable.  _ Sana looked over at Chaeyoung, making eye contact with the younger girl. The Japanese girl could sense that something was off with Chaeyoung, her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.  _ I’ll ask her about that soon… _

Chaeyoung coughed uncomfortably under Sana’s gaze before responding to Nayeon, “Nope, I’m good. Go have fun guys!” And with that, the girls left to go get some fresh air outside. This left only Sana, Chaeyoung, Mina and Jihyo inside to figure out the rooms for the group. 

Letting out a sigh, Chaeyoung sat down on one of the couches in the lobby.  _ I would love to go outside but Tzuyu is really mad at me right now. I mean sure I did freak out at her over nothing but...it’s not completely my fault right? Did I mess up badly? This is such a mess. _

“Hey Chaeyoung, you alright?” asked a concerned Sana who sat down next to the rapper. 

“Not really Sana,” the short-haired girl replied, looking out the window, “Things between Tzuyu and I have been off recently and...well I don’t know how to fix it. I don’t want it to be awkward all vacation you know?”

Sana nodded, understanding Chaeyoung’s situation perfectly, “Yeah I get what you mean. I don’t mean to be invasive but, what happened between you two? I noticed there was an awkward gap between you two even before we left.”

“Well her and I got into a fight over...some things, I’d rather not say,” Chaeyoung started, looking up at Sana who nodded, “And I feel like part of it was my fault but at the same time she was at fault too. We made an agreement over this secret saying that we wouldn’t tell anyone but then she told Jihyo about it which really bothered me. I mean sure she did it since she needed help and didn’t want to hold it in but, she still went behind my back.”

“Woah, that’s a mess Chaeng,” Sana began, examining the younger girl’s face, “It seems like you just need to talk this out with Tzuyu but she’s been avoiding you right?” Chaeyoung nodded, “Okay so why not ask Jihyo for help? To be fair you did say she knows about your secret so she’ll be able to offer much more helpful advice. From what I know at least, you were too harsh on her since she just wanted to get help but also she did break your agreement not to tell anyone. Basically, you’re both wrong and just need to talk this out.”

“Yeah I know but…..” The rapper said, looking down at her hands.

“But you don’t know how?”

“Yeah, she’s always avoiding me.”

“Then ask Jihyo if you can room together,” the Japanese girl stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “She can’t avoid you if you’re sharing a room.”

As if right on cue, Jihyo got the room keys from the front desk and announced for Sana, Chaeyoung, and Mina to come over. Sana stood up first, extending her hand for the younger girl to follow. Chaeyoung took Sana’s hand and approached their leader who was standing by the front desk.

“Okay so here are the room keys but before I decide who’s rooming with who,” Jihyo began, searching around the lobby while lowering her voice, “I need you to promise you won’t tell the other members what I’m about to ask you.”

Mina cocked her head at Jihyo’s sudden hushed tone, “Okay? What is it?”

“I need help deciding who’s going to room with who.”

“What?” Chaeyoung gasped, getting a light slap from Sana who shushed the rapper, “Sorry but you always know who rooms with who right away. It’s like magic!”

“Yes, yes I know but I feel there’s something off with the group recently,” the short-haired girl stated, “I don’t know if I’m the only one feeling this way but if I decide the rooms correctly, this could potentially work itself out. Unfortunately for me, JYP has been keeping me busy this past couple of weeks which is why I need your help. I’m afraid I’ll mess up on the room choices since I haven’t been around as much and it’ll end up ruining vacation.”

“Oh Jihyo,” Sana said, comforting the leader by giving her a hug, “You could never ruin vacation for us,” Chaeyoung and Mina nodded in agreement, “Although I have to admit, there definitely are some better room arrangements than others.” Sana turned to Mina, giving her a pleading glance.

Mina was thrown off for a few seconds before realizing what Sana tried to hint at nonverbally,  _ Oh Sana, the things I do for you.  _ “Yeah, I agree with both of you actually. There has been something up with the group recently and I think if we arrange the rooms correctly, our members can talk this out.”

“So, what do you suggest Mina?” Jihyo asked, looking at the ballerina for some guidance. Sana smirked, happy Mina received her nonverbal message while Chaeyoung just followed along with the conversation.

“Well, these are just my observations but I’ve noticed something off with Tzuyu and Dahyun recently. I’m not exactly sure what’s going on with those two but they’ve been in their own little world and shying away from any questions,” Mina began, exchanging a glance with Sana who nodded for Mina to keep going, “So I suggest we room Tzuyu and Chaeyoung together since Chaeyoung is the closest in age to Tzuyu and is around Tzuyu a lot so she can try to figure out what’s going on.”

Chaeyoung perked up at this suggestion, “Yeah I’ve noticed that as well. She’s been kinda off. Sharing a room with her though would force her to talk and help her open up more. Plus, if she’s too uncomfortable with me questioning her I can just stop and we can enjoy vacation.”

“Okay I agree with that, Chaeyoung here’s your room key,” Jihyo said, giving Chaeyoung a suspicious look, “We do not need to have a room of three but do you want me to help you with Tzuyu?”

Now, this may appear to be an innocent question but Chaeyoung knew better. Ever since Tzuyu told Jihyo about their relationship, the leader has been giving Chaeyoung glances the whole plane ride. Jihyo was really asking if she needed to keep an eye on Chaeyoung so that she wouldn’t ruin the maknae’s innocence.

“No, I’ll be good handling Tzuyu,” the rapper replied, “If it starts to go south though I won’t hesitate to give you a call.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jihyo responded, turning to face Mina again, “You said Dahyun seemed off to right?” the ballerina nodded, “I thought so too and since Chaeyoung is occupied with Tzuyu,” Jihyo turned on her heel and handed a keycard to Sana who struggled to contain her grin, “Sana, can you room with Dahyun and talk to her about what’s going on?”

“I’d be delighted to,” Sana hummed while grabbing her room key, “Now that just leaves Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, Mina, and you. I suggest Momo rooms with Mina since they’ve been working on that new subunit stage and I know it’s vacation but knowing Mina she’ll want to practice that dance until she has it perfected.”

Mina looked down at her toes, “Well maybe not that much practice but...I would enjoy rooming with Momo.” Sana elbowed Mina in the side, giving her a wink which caused the ballerina to grin.

Jihyo looked back and forth between Mina and Sana,  _ Hmmmm that’s odd but Sana does have a point.  _ “Alright, Mina here’s your key, you’ll be rooming with Momo.” Mina received her room key and put it in her pocket.

Just at that moment, all the missing members walked in from the deck. 

“Did you decide on our rooms?” Nayeon asked, looking at Jihyo.

“Yes I did,” the leader stated, “No complaining you know how this goes. Anyways, Sana and Dahyun will be rooming together, Momo and Mina will be rooming together, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung will be rooming together, and then that leaves Nayeon and Jeongyeon left to room together.”

The leader slowly watched the members’ reactions ranging from super excited to dreadful. 

“And before you ask, I’m rooming alone for the time being, unless we need to change around the rooms for other reasons.”

Before any of the members could protest about their room arrangements, one of their managers walked over, “You all have some free time but we would like you to go back to your rooms so you can unpack while we go out and get a general idea of the resort layout. I assume you all got your keys correct?” the group all nodded, “Good, so if you wouldn’t mind please make your way to your own room.”

And with that, the group dispersed to their rooms.

  
  
  
  


“How awesome is it that we get to room together?” Momo exclaimed, sliding their keycard and opening the hotel room, “I mean not only do we get to be in Hawaii and enjoy the beautiful beaches together but we also get to share a room!” The dancer was so excited that she ran right over to the window and looked at the beautiful beach outside.

“Yeah it’s pretty great,” the ballerina responding while observing their room. It was cozy, it had that beach vibe and was definitely setting the mood for vacation. The only bad part was...there’s only one bed. 

“Hey, Momo?”

“Yeah Minari?”

“Why is there only one bed here?”

Momo froze in her place and turned around to see what Mina was talking about, “What? How is there only one bed? Isn’t this a room for two?” The Japanese girl walked over to the queen-sized bed and examined it to see if it was just two beds pushed together. “How can this be?”

“I’m not sure,” Mina replied, wheeling her suitcase over to the drawers to start unpacking, “I could’ve sworn this was a room meant for two.” The ballerina sighed while placing her clothes into separate drawers, making sure everything was nice and tidy. 

Momo stormed over to the phone placed on the bedside table, “I’ll call the front desk right now and get this fixed, there’s no way we’re-”

Momo was stopped by a pair of arms looping around her waist from behind and a warm body pressing against her, “Please don’t call the front desk Momo, I don’t mind sharing a bed that much. If you really want to get us a new room just promise you won’t cause a scene okay?” Mina rested her head on Momo’s shoulder, waiting for the Japanese girl to respond.

“O-okay, I won’t,” Momo stuttered out, caught off guard by the sudden display of affection, “but are you sure you’re okay with sharing a bed?” 

Mina backed away from Momo and walked over to the window, shutting the blinds so no one could see in from the outside, “I promise I’m 100% okay with this, are you?”

“Yeah,” Momo replied, “I’m good.”

Mina smiled before walking back over to the drawers and continuing to unpack. Momo deciding to get some unpacking done too, wheeling her suitcase over to the drawer and taking out her clothes. The dancer grinned at the thought of being in this room with Mina alone for a whole two weeks.

“So,” Momo began, grabbing out another shirt from her suitcase to put away, “What do you want to do this vacation? Anything special?” 

Mina glanced over at Momo and noticed her smile, “Hmmmmmm……” The ballerina carefully tiptoed away from her spot and grabbed a pillow off of the bed. 

Momo looked over to where Mina was and noticed she was missing, “Mina?” the dancer questioned, turning around to see Mina standing with a pillow, “What’re you-”

Momo was cut off by a pillow smacking straight into her face and knocking her backward, “Hey! Two can play at that game!” Momo grabbed a pillow from off the bed and threw it at Mina who dodged it just in time. The ballerina laughed as she decked Momo with yet another pillow but this time it hit the Japanese girl square in the chest. 

“How are you so good at this Mina?” Momo chuckled, ducking behind the bed.

“Less talking, more pillow fighting!” Mina playfully yelled, running over to the other side of the bed.

Momo stood up and faced Mina, the bed directly behind her, “Mina you do realize I have a supply of pillows right behind me, right?” The dancer smirked, thinking she had outsmarted the penguin at her own game. 

“The pillows are the least of my worries,” Mina quipped back, grinning at Momo’s confusion. 

Without any notice, Mina started charging forward at Momo. Momos eyes widened in shock as she tried to move out of the way but was too late as Mina caught Momo in her tracks. Mina tackled Momo, making the duo land on the bed in a heap of laughter.

“Mina, you’re crazy!” Momo joked, playfully shoving the girl who had fallen on top of her, “Get off me you pillow chucker!” Slowly the laughter wore off and both girls soon realized the position they were in.

Mina sat up, now noticing she was straddling Momo, “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

Momo cut Mina off by pulling her into a kiss, “Don’t worry about it, Mina. I don’t mind.”

Mina blushed at the sudden remark while getting off of Momo, “I’m sure you don’t, but we have more pressing matters,” the ballerina looked around their now messy room, “like cleaning up the pillow mess and finishing unpacking.”

“Awwww way to kill the mood,” Momo groaned, pushing herself off of the bed and picking up some of the pillows in the surrounding area. 

Mina scoffed before walking over to Momo and giving her a quick peck on the lips, “Feel better?”

Momo nodded, unable to contain the blush that was now spreading onto her cheeks. Mina chuckled and helped Momo clean up the pillows that they had chucked at each other. Momo took a second to notice how different Mina could be when others weren’t around.  _ Mina’s much more affectionate and bold when no one else is around...I love it. I don’t know how I got so lucky. _

Coincidentally, Mina was thinking about the same thing.  _ Momo gets flustered much easier when others aren’t around. Also, she’s incredibly caring about me. She was even about to yell at the front desk just because she thought I was unhappy… I don’t know how I got so lucky. _

As if they planned it beforehand, both girls spoke up at the same time,

“I can’t wait to spend vacation with you.”

Momo and Mina made eye contact, paused, and then broke into laughter yet again at how in sync they were. It was going to be an amazing vacation.

  
  
  
  


Tension was in the air as Tzuyu and Chaeyoung filed into their shared hotel room. Chaeyoung entered first since she was the one who had the key and silently chose the bed closest to the window. Tzuyu chose the other bed, rolling her suitcase to the end of her bed and starting to unpack her clothes into the drawers.

Chaeyoung knew she had to say something but didn’t quite know where to start.  _ I should start with an apology, right? To be fair, she did betray our agreement but I totally freaked out on her. Plus, it’s not a good idea to start a conversation with accusing her of betraying me. Maybe later if Tzuyu is up for discussion we can get there but I at least don’t want her to bed mad at me. _

The rapper inhaled deeply, “Hey Tzuyu?” Chaeyoung looked over at the tall girl who momentarily paused but after a few seconds continued to unpack.  _ Well, at least she didn’t yell at me. _

After a few more seconds of silence, the short girl tried once again, “Tzuyu?” This time, Chaeyoung stood up from her bed and took small steps towards the dresser where Tzuyu was. Once again, the Taiwanese girl stopped unpacking for a moment but then went straight back to work.

Chaeyoung huffed, walking down to the edge of her bed and sitting down, she was pretty close to Tzuyu but still left some distance just in case things went south, “Okay, you don’t have to respond but I just wanted to say I’m really sorry about the other day. I was totally out of line when I yelled at you and I want to take it back so badly but I know I can’t.” 

Tzuyu scoffed and Chaeyoung paused, thinking that the younger girl had something to say but yet again, the rapper was met with silence. Chaeyoung started apologizing further, “What I did was so wrong and I’m truly sorry you had to deal with that. I won’t try to come up with excuses for my actions because I know there’s no excuse for me yelling at you after you had a difficult time dealing with me not being around as much. Plus, you just had cried that morning and had to tell Jihyo everything which is hard enough on its own.”

The short-haired girl stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing on, “I didn’t stop to think about your side of the story and I just jumped to conclusions and yelled at you. I’m so sorry I did that Tzuyu, I’m so sorry for everything. It was selfish of me to try and force you to keep this a secret when I know you struggle with lying to our members.” 

Tzuyu stopped unpacking once again and Chaeyoung thought that maybe this time she’d actually respond but nope, still silence. However, the Taiwanese girl didn’t resume her work, she just stood there. 

“I know you probably won’t forgive me or start talking to me again right away and that’s fine,” Chaeyoung stated, standing up and walking over to Tzuyu, “I just want you to not be mad at me anymore.” The rapper slowly walked over to Tzuyu and stopped just a little bit behind her, still afraid as Tzuyu hadn’t said a word yet, “Tzuyu?”

Upon receiving no response Chaeyoung sighed and turned around when she suddenly heard a small sniffle. The rapper whipped her head around and looked at Tzuyu whose body started to shake. “Tzuyu? Are you okay?”

Tzuyu turned around to face Chaeyoung, tears streaming down her face, “Tzuyu! What happened? What did I say? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“P-please stop…” Tzuyu croaked in between tears, “Stop apologizing… It’s not just your fault, I-It’s mine too.” The maknae shook her head and looked down at the floor, unable to meet Chaeyoung’s gaze. 

“Huh?” Chaeyoung whispered, shocked by Tzuyu’s sudden breakdown, “No don’t feel bad, please. I don’t want you to blame yourself for any of this.” Chaeyoung rushed over to Tzuyu and wrapped her in a hug.

Tzuyu pulled Chaeyoung close, “B-but this isn’t completely your fault, I betrayed y-your trust and went against our agreement,” the tall girl pulled back from the hug, “I’m so sorry.”

Chaeyoung scoffed, “It was a stupid agreement, to begin with,” Tzuyu’s tears appeared to be slowing down as the Taiwanese girl let out a small chuckle, “But why the sudden tears?”

“I just couldn’t handle the thought of you being angry with me…”

“Oh, Tzuyu...I’m sorry.”

The two embraced yet again, forgetting all about their arguments and past grievances with each other. Just to make sure, however, Chaeyoung still wanted to ask, “So we’re good? No hard feelings and we each take a bit of the blame and promise to communicate our feelings more next time?”

Tzuyu nodded into Chaeyoung’s hair, “Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really love reading your comments so I’d love to hear your thoughts on the current chapter
> 
> Anyways I’ll see y’all later! 
> 
> P.S. Stay warm! It’s getting cold outside


	17. Teasing with a Hint of Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally settles into their rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time no see! I finally got around to updating this work. I’m seriously so sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated this but now that I’ll be home for a while, expect more updates in the future! 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is a little bit shorter than usual but I just wanted to wrap up this little arrival session. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jihyo opened the door of her room and plopped down her suitcase, taking off her shoes by the doorway. Sighing, the leader walked over to her bed and plopped down, “Thank goodness, we’re finally here.” The girl picked up her phone and swiped over to the camera. _ Huh, _ Jihyo thought, _ My hair’s gotten longer, hasn’t it? I’ll have to get it cut once we get back... _

Shutting off her phone, Jihyo stood up and started to unzip her bag. “I might as well get started on unpacking,” the vocalist said to herself, “this may be one of the few moments I have downtime. Something’s been up with these girls lately…” Jihyo went to work on organizing her clothes. 

“Okay shirts up top? Check. Pants and shorts? Check. Let’s see what else,” Jihyo glanced down at her bag, “Oh, how could I forget! Socks!” Jihyo grabbed out her remaining clothing and sorted it into the drawers. “There we go, all done.”

Jihyo looked out her window, noticing the blue ocean and clear skies. Deciding to open the windows a bit, the leader started to make her way over to the windows but was stopped by the ringing of her phone.

“Huh?” she asked herself, “Who’s calling me?”

The leader picked up her phone and noticed two missed texts messages and an unfamiliar number calling her:

[Jennie]

_ Just a heads up if you get a call from an unknown number, I may have slipped a certain boy your number….;) _

[Jennie]

_ Don’t keep Kang Daniel waiting! <3 _

Jihyo gasped, “Kang Daniel?”

The leader thought back to a certain interaction she had with the idol at an earlier event…

_ TWICE had arrived backstage to wait around and noticed their friends BLACKPINK, waiting by the side. Chaeyoung was the first to spot them, “Let’s go stand by them!” _

_ Sana was quick to grab the short girl, “Hold on, you know we have to ask Jihyo. She knows where we should be right now.” The members turned to their leader and silently asked for permission. _

_ “Yes, we can go stand by them,” Jihyo replied, a smile forming on her face over her members’ reactions. _

_ The girls excitedly joined their friends by the wall, quick to start discussing current news and catching up. Jihyo stood by the end, opting to glance around the room and see which other idols were here tonight. The leader kept scanning around the room until her eyes landed on one specific idol, Kang Daniel. _

_ “Who are you eyeing up there?” Jennie asked, sliding away from the group to join Jihyo. _

_ “N-no one….” Jihyo defended, immediately averting her eyes away, “I was just daydreaming that’s all, reviewing my speech.” _

_ “Mhm sureeee,” Jennie teased, “You totally were not just eyeing up Kang Daniel over there.” _

_ Jihyo’s eyes went wide, “Was it that obvious?” _

_ “Nah, I’ve just seen you drool over guys before.” _

_ “Jennie!” Jihyo exclaimed, elbowing the girl in her side only receiving a laugh in return, “It’s not like I can just talk to him anyway.” _

_ Jennie hummed, “Why not? Just go over and say hi, nothing’s stopping you.” _

_ “That’s easy for you to say,” Jihyo responded, looking over at Daniel again, “You have plenty of guy idol friends. Plus he doesn’t even know who I am!” _

_ Jennie thought for a moment before coming up with an idea, “How about this, if I give him your number and he calls you, you have to give it a shot.” _

_ “Fine, but good luck getting that to happen.” _

“Jennie you sneaky little…” Jihyo began before hitting accept and holding the phone up to her ear.

“Hello?”

_ “Hey, is uh Jihyo there?” _

_ Oh my god, he’s asking for me!? _

“Yeah...she’s talking right now.”

_ “Oh! Sorry! I didn’t realize it was you.” _Daniel laughed through the phone, pausing for a moment to hear Jihyo’s response.

“It’s okay! You’re Daniel right?” Jihyo couldn’t stop her massive grin from forming and didn’t care if she was being too excited over this conversation. 

_ “Yeah, that’s me!” _

Jihyo hummed happily, _ I can’t believe this is happening right now! _

“Don’t take this the wrong way, I’m thrilled you’re calling but why the sudden phone call?”

_ “I noticed that you were in Hawaii and actually I’m in Hawaii too, I’m here with my family.” _

“Are you really? That’s so much fun!”

_ “Yeah, it’s great to see them again. Anyways, I was wondering if you possibly wanted to meet up sometime? It’d be nice to meet somewhere we won’t be swarmed with fans and actually have a nice meeting.” _

_ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I can’t believe he’s here and wants to meet up. I should say yes, right? _

“Yes, of course, I’d love to!” Jihyo responded before realizing she might be a little too excited, “I mean sure yeah that sounds cool.”

_ “Jihyo, it’s okay to be excited, I am too.” _

“Sorry I couldn’t help myself,” the leader replied, feeling a blush form on her cheeks, “When would you wanna meet?”

_ “Well, I have plans for the next couple of days so maybe sometime this weekend?” _

“Sure, sounds great. I’ll text you about the details?”

_ “Yeah, sounds good!” _

“Okay, well I’ll see you around?”

_ “Let’s hope so, bye Jihyo! It was nice talking to you.” _

“Bye Daniel, I’m looking forward to meeting you.”  
  


_ Beep _

“Oh my god, that didn’t just happen right?” Jihyo stated out loud to herself, shocked at the phone call that just happened, “I’m not dreaming right? That was amazing!” The short-haired girl jumped for joy and texted Jennie back.

[Jihyo]

_ Although I don’t appreciate you giving my number away, I’ll make an exception just this once… _

_ You sneaky little devil! _

[Jennie]

_ I take it your phone call went well? _

_ Also, you’re welcome! >:D _

[Jihyo]

_ We’ll discuss this matter later...I got my eyes on you _

[Jennie]

_ Well take them off me and place them back onto Daniel’s smoking hot bod ;) _

[Jihyo]

_ JENNIE! I AM LEAVING NOW! _

[Jennie]

_ Sorry, not sorry! _

Jihyo playfully rolled her eyes at her screen before locking it and placing it on her bedside. Maybe this vacation would be exactly what she needed to destress from their busy schedules. 

* * *

  
  
To be completely honest, there was no reason why Sana should be upset. She got her wish of rooming with Dahyun and she even got the keycard to swipe into their shared hotel room first. Speaking of which, the Japanese girl was having difficulty opening the door._ Why won’t this damn keycard work?! _ Sana complained to herself, _ Dahyun is gonna be even more annoyed with me now! Nice going…_

Without saying a word, Dahyun snatched the keycard out of Sana’s hands and opened the hotel room door. Dahyun didn’t pay any mind to Sana, not even bothering to hold the door open. Sana barely reacted in time to catch the door and shuffle into their hotel room.

The room was gorgeous, it was perfectly decorated to give you that relaxing beach vibe but at the same time it wasn’t too much to handle all at once. Sana sighed, noticing that Dahyun still hadn’t said a word to her since they arrived. 

The rapper picked the bed closest to the window, plopping her suitcase on the floor. Without saying a word to Sana, Dahyun walked over to her dresser and began to unpack all of her belongings. Sana sighed to herself, mirroring the younger girl’s actions, the only difference being she chose the bed closest to the door instead of the one by the window.

_ It’s so silent in this room, I hate it! I don’t even understand what I did wrong. Everything was going so well up until that point. Why did Jihyo have to knock on the door?! _ Sana glanced over at the girl she was thinking about, noticing Dahyun was laser-focused on arranging her clothes into the dresser, _ She kept saying that she was okay with it and wanted to keep going...did she just say that to make me happy? _

Sana felt her stomach drop with that thought, _ Does Dahyun think I only want to be with her for her body? _ The blonde turned to her suitcase to grab another set of clothes to put away, _ I’m such an idiot! She thinks that I don’t care about her and just want her as some sort of sexual relief. And wearing that red lace bra certainly didn’t help...I’m such an idiot. _

While Sana was preoccupied with her mind, Dahyun couldn’t help but glance over at the older girl. Sana had been frozen, a shirt in her hand ready to be folded and put away, for the past couple of minutes and the younger girl felt a pang of concern. _ What could Sana possibly be thinking about for that long? What if she hates Jihyo for this room arrangement? I mean, sure I have been colder towards her lately but...wait, why have I been acting cold to her? To her knowledge, she was just doing everything I said and agreed to. She must be so confused. And we haven’t even gone on a date or confirmed that we’re girlfriends...even thinking about that makes me blush. Gosh, I can’t believe I messed things up before they even started. _

Both girls continued to put away their luggage, contemplating how to start up a conversation with each other. Sana decided that as the older girl, she should be the one to step up to the plate and address the issue at hand. Placing one last shirt in the drawer, Sana took a deep breath, “Hey, Dahyun?”

Sana turned to face Dahyun in an attempt to meet the younger girls’ eyes. Dahyun, however, looked like a deer stuck in headlights, obviously not expecting Sana to speak up. Pushing on, Sana began again, “About the other day, I wanted to say I’m really sorry about what happened. I’ve been thinking about it a lot over the plane ride and this morning and I hope you didn’t get the wrong idea.”

The Japanese girl stood up and went to sit down on the edge of her bed, still facing Dahyun, “I never intended to make you feel pressured into saying yes to my advances. Also, I hope you know that I want to be with you for so many more reasons than just your body and I feel like my actions have contracted that sentiment so I really want to apologize.” Sana let out a large breath, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Expecting Dahyun to respond, Sana maintained eye contact with the brown-haired girl eagerly awaiting her reply.

After an awkward ten seconds of silence, Sana decided to start speaking again, “Uh-m yeah so that’s about all I wanted to say,” the blonde turned her head to the side, examining her opened suitcase laying in front of the dresser, “I guess I’ll just go back to packing now-”

Sana was cut off by a warm body diving into her arms. Shocked, Sana looked down to see that Dahyun had wrapped her arms around Sana’s torso and was holding her close. “Dahyun?”

“Sana, I’m so so so sorry,” the younger girl began, lifting her face up to meet Sana’s eyes but not leaving her spot on the older girl’s lap, “I was the one who told you I was okay with all of that but I really wasn’t. I just got overwhelmed and didn’t want to ruin the moment but I regret the way I acted after Jihyo knocked.”

The older girl opened her mouth to respond but Dahyun cut her off, “Wait not yet, I still have some more to say,” Sana nodded, simply waiting for Dahyun to finish, “I should’ve talked to you instead of acting cold towards you and for that, I’m truly sorry. Also, I know you don’t just want me for my body. No offense Sana but don’t be stupid,” the rapper reached out to push a strand of hair behind Sana’s ear, “You’re the most kind, caring, and loving girl I know and I know for a fact you’d never use someone.”

Sana stared into Dahyun’s eyes, shocked that the younger girl had just come diving into her arms. Slowly but surely, Sana started to break out into a wide grin, “Oh! I’m so happy!” The Japanese girl hugged Dahyun back eagerly, not wanting to let her go, “I forgive you and I know you forgive me so can we please move past this and enjoy vacation? I seriously didn’t want to spend this whole time being awkward around you.”

“Of course,” Dahyun smiled, pulling away to look into Sana’s eyes, “I’m glad we worked around this too.” As if on cue, Dahyun looked down and suddenly realized the position she was in, “O-oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to uhm… dive at you like that.”

The blonde just giggled in response, “It’s okay, Dahyun. I actually appreciated the nice warm hug you gave me, definitely makes up for the incredibly cold shoulder you gave me before.”

Dahyun’s jaw dropped while Sana started snickering, “Why you little..!” The rapper wound up her arm and smacked Sana right on the shoulder, causing the older girl to squirm away and run to the other side of the room. “I’m gonna get you for that!”

“Too soon?” Sana mocked, sticking out her tongue at the younger one, “Good luck trying to catch me!” 

Dahyun got up from the bed and prepared to run right over to where Sana was but little did she know, Sana had a plan. The rapper sprinted over to tackle Sana but just at the last moment, Sana moved out of the way. Dahyun was shocked and started to fall forward but Sana saved her just in time, pulling Dahyun in close. 

“How about we say we’re even and call it a day?” Sana stated, wrapping her arms around the younger girl’s waist, “I’m not sure about you but all of this traveling has made me exhausted.”

Dahyun felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, “Y-yeah, I’m okay with that.” The younger girl snuggled into Sana’s torso, enjoying their closeness.

Feeling rather bold, Dahyun moved away and looked up at Sana, “Can I kiss you?” Sana nodded in response so Dahyun went onto her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Sana’s neck, pulling the Japanese girl down to Dahyun’s level. The two connected in a short but sweet kiss that left both girls feeling giddy. 

“I'm glad we’ll be on this vacation together,” Sana hummed, still holding Dahyun close.

“Me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it being shorter than my other ones :D
> 
> I hope you all are staying safe and washing your hands! It’s hard to know when this will be over but I hope that this story brings you all some joy in this stressful time :)
> 
> Anyways, please leave comments because I love to read about what you enjoyed or didn’t like in this chapter so I can improve in the next. I’ll see y’all next time! Stay clean!


	18. Beach Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I’m back with a shorter chapter this week, it’s more a filler more than anything. I really just wanted to update this again to keep the chapters coming. Also, online school has been a trip oml.
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoy!

All spirits were high as the girls strolled through the main lobby, exiting out the front doors. Outside, their managers were waiting to help escort them to their destination for the evening.

“Ahhh,” Nayeon sighed, stretching her arms out in the warm air as the group walked along the sidewalk, “This is the life. Why weren’t we here all along?”

Jeongyeon chuckled, “Yeah honestly, this really beats staying in the dorm. We needed this vacation, I’m so glad it finally happened.”

“Yeah!” Chaeyoung yelled, linking arms with Tzuyu, “This seriously could not have come at a better time. Is it bad that I don’t want to leave?” Tzuyu nudged the rapper, giving her a look. Chaeyoung stuck out her tongue in response and Tzuyu just smiled.

Jihyo replied, sharing Chaeyoung’s sentiment, “I hear you, this certainly is where we should be staying. Unfortunately, we all have lives back in Korea so it looks like we can only stay here for vacation.”

Sana groaned, grabbing Dahyun’s shoulder to shake, “But I don’t wanna go back! Dahyun, convince Jihyo, tell her that we have to stay here!”

“Hey, don’t drag me into this!” Dahyun responded, jumping away from Sana and hiding between Nayeon and Jeongyeon, “Save me, unnies.”

The oldest two laughed but went along with the joke, each girl lopping an arm through Dahyun's arms. Nayeon spoke up first, “Don’t worry Dahyun, we’ll protect you from the NSanake!” Nayeon made a fist with her other hand, air punching to demonstrate her toughness.

“Oh god….” Mina sighed, glancing at the scene that was about to unfold, “There is never a dull moment is there?” Momo giggled next to her and grabbed the younger girl’s hand. Mina was surprised but eventually enjoyed the feeling of Momo holding her hand.

“You love it, don’t lie,” Tzuyu commented, sending a knowing look at Mina, “Think about how boring your life would be without us. You may be a homebody but you love all of us and our craziness.” 

“Ugh, sadly you’re right Tzuyu. I can’t just run away.”

“Hey!” Chaeyoung yelled, “Did our special stage mean nothing to you? I thought we had a group bonding moment there.”

Mina got sudden flashbacks to the practice room when Momo helped her learn the choreography. The penguin’s face started to heat up thinking about their moment together when Momo cut in, “Yah! Chaeyoung! She would’ve enjoyed it if you got up on time.”

“Touché. Alright Mina, you’re off the hook...for now.”

Mina squeezed Momo’s hand, silently thanking her for diverting the conversation away from that topic. Momo turned and gave her a smile, squeezing the ballerina’s hand. 

“Alright girls,” Jihyo announced, noticing they had reached their destination, “As you can see, we’re at the beach finally! Remember to check your phones and tell one of our managers where you are. Besides that,” the leader grinned, feeling the warm air, “Enjoy yourselves!”

“Woooo!” Nayeon cheered, “FINALLY! I can’t wait to enjoy the sunnnnn! It’s going to be amazing, right Jeongyeon?” The oldest girl started to drag Jeongyeon along with her down the path. Jeongyeon turned around to the group mouthing a silent, ‘Help me’. 

“Oh WAIT!” Jihyo shouted, suddenly remembering the most important part, “Be changed and ready to go for dinner in the hotel lobby at 6:30. Right now it’s…” the leader reached for her phone and checked the local time, “3:00 so we’ve got some time on the beach together.”

The group nodded, dividing into their own little conversations. Tzuyu, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung paired up together, staying as the youngest three together. Momo, Sana, and Mina formed their small little group, talking about what they wanted to do and where to go. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were long gone somewhere on the beach, presumably soaking up the sun. That left Jihyo, yet again.

_ Well, looks like my job here is done,  _ Jihyo thought, looking around at the new pairings but suddenly recalling a previous conversation she had with Tzuyu,  _ Oh… about that. Maybe I should see Tzuyu about a follow up, see how things are going with Chaeyoung. I assume they’re going well but it never hurts to ask. _

Jihyo strolled over to the School Meal Club who were in an intense debate about what was the best course of action.

“No, no,” Dahyun argued, giving Tzuyu a look, “We should go for a walk first then choose a place to sit so when we finally sit down, it’ll feel ten times better.” Tzuyu opened her mouth to deliver her rebuttal when Chaeyoung piped up. 

“Eagle, you may be my bro but,” the rapper ran a hand through her hair, oblivious to Tzuyu’s eyes following her motion, “That has got to be the worst plan I’ve ever heard. It’s clear we need to find a spot to sit first so that no one else can take our place. If we walk for a long time then we may never find a spot and just end up being hot and tired with no place to sit!”

Jihyo chuckled loudly, making her presence known to the younger girls, “It baffles me how you already managed something to have a debate over. You guys really crack me up, you know that?”

Chaeyoung and Dahyun laughed, almost forgetting about their “heated” discussion. Tzuyu, on the other hand, felt a shock of nervousness shoot down her spine. Her eyes went wide, realizing why Jihyo decided to come over. 

_ Oh shoot, she’s either going to grill me about what happened or grill Chaeyoung about what happened! I don’t know if I’m ready to talk to Jihyo yet but, it may be a good idea to tell her that Chaeyoung and I are doing well so Jihyo stops giving her suspicious looks. Focus, Tzuyu, you’ve got this. _

“Hey, Tzuyu,” Jihyo started, moving to stand by the youngest girl, “Wanna walk with me? These two will debate for hours if we let them and I don’t know about you but I want to get to the beach as fast as possible.”

This seemed like an innocent question to Chaeyoung and Dahyun but to Tzuyu, she knew the deeper meaning. Jihyo was basically saying, “Tzuyu, walk with me and tell me what happened or I’ll bust Chaeyoung’s knee caps.” 

Dahyun pulled a hand to her chest, “Jihyo! How could you? I thought we had something special going here but I guess not,” the brown-haired girl turned towards Chaeyoung, “Right Cub?”

“Yeah! Tzuyu you better not-”

“Sure Unnie,” Tzuyu replied, a smile breaking out on her face, “I’d love to walk with you.”

The two rappers gasped, each of them being as overly dramatic as possible. 

“I cannot believe you Tzuyu!” Dahyun mocked hurt, “Chaeyoung and I brought you under our wing and now you just stab us in the back. Do these years of friendship mean nothing to you?”

Chaeyoung caught Dahyun’s drift and responded with just as much ridiculousness, “Dahyun has a point Tzuyu, we’ve known you all these years and you take the first chance you get to hurt us. I can’t believe you…” the cub pretended to wipe a tear from her eye as Dahyun rubbed her back.

Tzuyu looked over at Jihyo, then back at the rapper duo, then back at Jihyo who now had a giant smile on her face. Tzuyu suddenly burst out into laughter at the two girls, “Oh my god! You two are ridiculous, you know that right?” the maknae walked over to them, placing a hand on both Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s shoulders, “I’ll be back with you guys later okay? We can sit by each other at dinner if that makes you feel better.”

Dahyun huffed, crossing her arms, “Only if you promise to tell me about your day.”

“Of course, Dahyun,” Tzuyu stated, removing her hand from the rapper’s shoulder, “Chaeyoung? I’ll see you back at the room okay? And if I don’t see you, don’t wait up for me, just get ready.”

Chaeyoung was flustered as Tzuyu’s sudden calming voice, “O-okay...Yeah,” the short-haired girl cleared her throat, “That sounds good, have fun with Jihyo. I’ll keep this one here entertained for the day.”

The rapper duo walked away, trailing behind the members who had already left. Now, Jihyo and Tzuyu were the only ones who hadn’t left yet. Tzuyu glanced at Jihyo and noticed the girl was about to speak.

“Ready to go?” Jihyo stated, noting Tzuyu was a little tense, “Hey, don’t worry okay, I’m not mad or anything. Actually, I’m super excited!” the leader squealed, linking arms with the younger girl, “Tell me alllll of the details, you two are adorable!”

Tzuyu felt a blush form on her face, “T-thank you...we should probably get going. We have a lot to discuss.” The maknae pulled Jihyo along, going down the path and starting their stroll on the beach. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Soooooo,” Sana said, placing her book that she was reading down in her lap, “How are you two?” Sana made sure to sit her chair in between Momo and Mina, no way was she going to third wheel at the end.

“Something tells me you don’t just want to know how we’re doing,” Momo responded from her chair, lifting up her sunglasses to get a closer look at Sana, “Satang, what do you want to know?”

Sana chuckled, “Ah, Momoring you know me too well. If you must know…” Sana peeked her head over her chair, seeing if anyone was around who could be listening, “I want to know about you two duh! Not how you’re doing but… how you two are doing, together. As a couple.”

Mina’s eyes widened, realizing that she forgot to tell Momo that Sana knew about their relationship, “Uhhh, Sana! I may or may not have told Momo that you know…”

“EHHHHH?” Momo yelped, almost spitting out her water, “How do you know?! Mina hasn’t talked to you in like forever! How, what, when, ehhhh???”

“Whoopsies!” Sana said, sending Mina an apologetic look, “Mina told me when I told her about my feelings for-” the blonde-haired girl cut herself off, immediately covering her mouth. Mina rolled her eyes playful at Sana,  _ How does this girl not out herself to everyone? She seriously slips up so much… _

“Wait a minute,” Momo gasped while turning to face Sana, “You have feelings for someone?! Sana, you didn’t tell me?? I’ve never felt more betrayed in my life.” Momo crossed her arms staring Sana down and waiting for her answer.

Sana was prepared to fight back however, “To be fair, you never told me about your feelings for Mina either.” Momo opened her mouth but closed it soon after, realizing Sana did actually have a point, “But if you must know… I really like Dahyun…”

Mina was baffled,  _ Sana admitted that so easily! It’s almost like she wanted to tell Momo. Hmmm, maybe that was her plan all along. She’s a sneaky one… I knew Sana was dangerous. _

The ballerina decided it was time to speak up, “How’s that going by the way?” the older Japanese girl whipped her head around, almost forgetting Mina was there, “We haven’t really checked in much.”

“Well that’s kinda why I wanted to come with you two,” Sana replied, scratching the back of her neck, “I wanted to tell you both that Dahyun and I are together. As in we’re together, officially. And everything is amazing! I’m just so happy we worked everything out so we can enjoy this trip together.”

Momo and Mina simultaneously awww’ed, happy for Sana. Momo spoke up first, giving Sana a huge hug, “Awwww! That’s amazing, I’m so proud of you Sana,” Mina looked over at Momo who smiled back at the younger girl, “I have to be honest, I was a little suspicious of what your relationship was when you kept pinning for her.”

“MOMO!” Sana screamed, smacking the dancer with her book, “I was NOT!”

“Sorry Sana, but she does have a point,” Mina smiled, backing up Momo, “You aren’t exactly the sneakiest when it comes to these types of things.” The ballerina held her hand up and high fived Momo, both satisfied with their teamwork.

“I hate you two together,” Sana groaned while burying her head in her hands, “You have too much power.” The trio all laughed at that, simply enjoying the light atmosphere.

“Anyways,” Sana continued after regaining her composure, “About your relationship, I want to know how’s it going? Have things been well? Have you told anyone else? I wanna know all the tea.”

Momo and Mina made eye contact and Mina just shrugged, not seeing the harm in telling Sana a few details to keep her happy. Momo cleared her throat, indicating to Mina that she wanted to start, “Well Sana, you better buckle in. Remember how we had that special stage?”

Sana nodded eagerly and Mina’s jaw dropped,  _ No way, Momo wouldn’t tell Sana about that! Wait… yeah she wouldn’t. She’s most likely going to tell her what happened but not what exactly happened, sneaky Momo. She must’ve learned those sneaky skills from Sana… I might have to thank Sana for that later. _

“That’s essentially where it all began…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I’d live to hear your feedback and thoughts in the comments. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Anyways, stay safe you guys and I’ll see y’all later!


End file.
